Wild Magics
by krispybee12
Summary: The world of Supernaturals is dying, along with the Wild Magics that fuel them all. Prince Niall has set in motion a strategic plan; a plan that includes his mortal great-granddaughter and six carefully chosen men who, together, will ensure the world of Wild Magics lives on…AU, Reverse Harem; Eric, Alcide, Godric, Calvin, Rasul, Quinn, & Sookie
1. The Chosen One

**AN: Okay, readers...this story's a bit different from my other stories...it'll be wildly AU and will be the first of my stories to feature a Reverse Harem...Keep in mind that timelines will be altered for the sake of this story as well...**

 **A big thank you goes out to kleannhouse for being my faithful sounding board :)**

 **Enjoy this first chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _Chapter 1:_ _The Chosen One_

 **Niall's POV**

I look out my palace window with a sigh, my sorrowful gaze roaming over the enchanted gardens of Faerie for the umpteenth time. The flowers and flora that should be ever in bloom, sustained eternally at their height of beauty, are now withering, seemingly right before my very eyes. This is a disturbing sight to be sure as the spelled wildlife is but an extension of our own Wild Magics, an outward sign of our inward vitality.

If the land itself is fading, that can only mean we as a people are failing as well. As troubling a realization as this is, it certainly doesn't come as much of a shock as I well know we brought this plight upon ourselves, unknowingly of course, but that doesn't change the fact that we only have ourselves to blame for our fading states.

You see, long, long ago, even before the start of my noteworthy five thousand year life, the different Supernatural groups lived in utter harmony, in a utopia of sorts; a sort of Supernatural Garden of Eden if you will. Weres of every flavor, Shifters of every sort, every last variety of Fae and yes, even Vampires lived together in harmony. Marriages and births between every different combination of species within the Supernatural realm were quite common then and we as a people flourished in our blissful paradise, separate from that of the human world.

But, unfortunately, like all seemingly perfect circumstances have a tendency to do, the peace between us would not last. No one is entirely sure anymore how the discord even began as every group recounts the tale quite differently, but, no matter the cause, inner turmoil and discontent was soon widespread, turning the once peace loving and accepting groups against one another. Constant quarreling and mounting conflict would eventually lead to bloody, gruesome wars between us. When the dust finally settled, the rifts between us all had grown to leave us the completely separate groups we are today, often sharing only in our loathing we hold for groups dissimilar to our own.

This was not how we were meant to live and the now fading Wild Magics only serve as proof of this. And it's not only the Fae that are affected by this as the very same magics that fuel our light and grant us prolonged life are in fact the same magics that grant Weres and Shifters their ability to alter forms and Vampires the ability to live beyond their mortal deaths. We're all so much more alike than any of today's groups would care to admit and now, if we're any chance of saving the world of Supernaturals as a whole, we must alter the different group's ways of thinking, not only about themselves, but about one another as well.

Fortunately, I've come up with what I personally hold to be a rather brilliant plan with the help of my beloved sister, the Ancient Pythoness, the renowned Fae/Vampire hybrid with the gift of foresight. After she foresaw the one soul that would either lead us all to assured victory or ensure our permanent demise, the two of us set in motion a strategy that we hope will tilt the odds in our favor.

As if the mere thought of my kin is enough to conjure her to my side, a soft popping sound signals her timely arrival.

"Alexandra," I warmly greet, turning to meet my sister's milky white, all knowing stare beset within what I know to be a spelled, youthful façade. As her name would suggest, she truly is ancient, both in age as well as appearance, but claiming no one would take the word of a blind, old geezer, she has a habit of altering her outward appearance. Personally, I hold her sense of vanity to blame for this, but that's just my opinion.

"Niall," my sister answers back with the smallest of smiles. "It is time," she states, earning an unseen nod from me before I look back out over the waning, enchanted fields of Faerie one last time.

"Yes, of course," I sigh out; reaching out to place my hand upon my sister's cloaked shoulder before abruptly popping us both to our destination. I glance up at the humble, aging farmhouse with a thoughtful frown. To think, just behind these paint-chipped, warped pieces of siding, rests the unassuming key to all our survival. Simply miraculous.

Alexandra and I trail towards the front door together, the night surrounding us thick with an air of curiosity, as if the evening itself yearns to look upon the prophesized one held within. One quick tap upon the worn front door succeeds in gaining us the attention of the home's rightful owner and I soon find myself smiling warmly down to familiar, sparkling cornflower eyes beset within a gracefully aging face that's softly framed by waves of silver.

"Adele," I greet, nodding my head toward the mortal true love of my recently departed son, Fintan.

"Niall," Adele greets back warmly, opening the door wide before us. "I've been expecting you both," she informs us, welcoming us both into her quaint, ancestral home.

"I'd assumed as much," I answer back with a smile, seeing Adele eye my sister with esteemed curiosity.

"And the babe?" my sister questions, her words succeeding in instantly bringing Adele to herself once more before she sends us an eager nod.

"Right this way," she answers, signaling us to follow behind as she begins traversing deeper into the farmhouse. Alexandra and I follow along, the three of us soon coming to a small nursery adorned in shades of pinks and whites. We draw closer to the canopy adorned crib and my smile grows impossibly wide upon first laying eyes upon the blonde haired, blue eyed babe; Sookie Brigant, my great-granddaughter and the prophesized last mortal to be born with the spark of the Fae.

"She's beautiful," I commend, seeing Adele's agreeing nod as my sister holds her outstretched hand above the softly cooing babe.

"Her spark glows bright," Alexandra enlightens us, earning mirroring smiles from both Adele and myself.

"I knew my little Sookie was special from the very first moment these old eyes gazed into her own," Adele assures us before letting out a long, shuddering sigh that seems to traverse through her entire form. I tilt my head, looking on inquisitively as she suddenly appears entire years older than only moments before.

"Your aura," Alexandra whispers, shaking her silvery-blonde head sadly at Adele. "You're fading, quickly too," she reasons, earning a tired nod from the visibly withering woman before us.

"Soon after the car accident that took the lives of both our Corbett and his Michelle, Fintan placed an enchantment upon me to assure I'd remain my sweet Sookie's guardian until the day my replacements arrived," Adele sighs out, bracing herself against the crib's railing with a weathered smile. "And here you are," she wistfully adds just as she begins visibly fading from sight.

"Be sure to send Fintan my love, Dearest Adele," I ask of her, seeing her face alight at my words once she's well on her way to joining my beloved son in the Summerlands. I shake my head as she fades fully from view, once more amazed by her unwavering fortitude. The poor woman lost not only a son and daughter-in-law, but her own beloved as well, all within only mere months' time. What a strong and tenacious woman she was; my Fintan certainly chose well for himself.

"The young princess will surely be blessed to inherit even a fraction of her mortal grandmother's fighting spirit and loving nature," my sister remarks, obviously holding similar regards for our young kin's caregiver as I.

"That she will," I concede, reaching down to take the tiny infant into my arms with an exuberant smile. "You've no idea just how long I've waited to hold you just like this, Little One," I coo softly, earning me a senseless, babbling retort from my mortal kin.

"And yet much rides on her tiny, mortal shoulders," Alexandra chimes in, casting a thoughtful frown to the gurgling infant in my arms.

"Must you always focus upon the negative, Alexandra?" I chide with a resigned sigh, not at all envious of my sister's gift of foresight. No, to know the future, to be constantly shown varying and ever changing paths of any eventual outcome, is a burden I would not wish upon even my greatest of foes.

"Of course not," my sister huffs in return, appearing rather put out by my remark. "And I don't always focus upon the negative, Dearest Brother, I'm a realist is all and the challenges set before our young kin are great, both in number as well as in severity," she insists to leave me sending a matching frown down to the fortunately oblivious babe held securely within my grasp.

"And that's precisely why we've both been working so hard these past years," I remind her. "Her future may be wrought with abundant danger and trials, but even you know no fate is ever set in stone. In taking careful precautions, we can surely help to ensure a bright future for our kin; one that, with any luck at all, will be blessed and will in turn, bless countless others as well."

"Always the optimist," my sister teases with an indulgent smile to earn but an eye roll from me. "You're certainly not wrong though and this is precisely why I've willingly indulged you in your scheming ways," she adds, chuckling amusedly as I shoot her a rather annoyed glare. "Oh, don't get touchy. It's a solid plan, Dear Brother, and one that I'll remind you, I was more than happy to assist you with."

"Yes, well, I certainly don't recall you coming up with anything better," I throw back, earning but a gallant shrug in return. "Besides, it's much too late to change our plans as even now, our Sookie's chosen guardians are surely making their way here," I muse, watching my sister tilt her head slightly as a slow smile stretches over her face.

"I see you're sense of timing has improved considerably, Brother," she remarks. I only shake my head whilst softly bouncing the infant held within my arms.

"I only hope we've chosen well," I state somewhat reservedly. "I'd certainly hate to know all our careful planning was for naught." I frown down to the defenseless babe in my hands, knowing she'll need the guidance and support of each of the guardians my sister and I have carefully chosen for her if she's truly to succeed in helping us save the world of Supernaturals. She's but a mere mortal and though my sister has not told me much of our kin's possible future, I quickly came to realize I'd feel entire worlds better knowing she were protected by the very Wild Magics that we're working to cultivate once more.

Calvin Norris the Alpha Werepanther, Eric Northman the Viking Vampire warrior, Alcide Herveaux the Alpha Werewolf, Rasul the ancient Vampire warrior, John Quinn the legendary fighting Weretiger and Godric the ancient Vampire of Gaul; these six men have each been carefully scrutinized and handpicked by my sister and myself. Each has royal blood running through their veins, or at least the equivalent of such and each of their futures are soon to become innately entwined with my mortal kin's. I have to believe that so long as the fates remain on our sides, it will be the seven of them that, together, will play a key role in reuniting the Supernatural world.

"I sense six souls approaching," Alexandra enlightens me before hitting me with her milky white stare that I'd swear sometimes grants her at least some form of visual sight. "How was it you decided upon this number again?"

"Ah, several factors influenced this decision," I enlighten her somewhat proudly. "Firstly, according to the ancient tomes of the Fae, it was not unheard of to have up to six guardians bound to each member of the royal bloodline in order to ensure the prosperity of their regal ward and that's exactly what we're striving to do now; return to our ways of old," I start, earning a quirked brow from my sister.

"Up to six perhaps, though, many were granted but one or two royal guardians," she interrupts, earning a slight nod from me.

"True enough, though on account of our waning magics, it will take the combined powers of at least six individuals if we're to perform the ancient ritual necessary for binding our young kin to her faithful guardians; at least, according to my estimations," I reason, earning a slow nod from my sister before I see 'that look' come over her face, the look that tells me she's witnessing events yet to come into fruition.

"I'd say your estimations are indeed correct, Brother," she finally concedes with a rather wistful smile. I open my mouth to question what exactly she's foreseen before abruptly snapping my mouth closed once more, knowing full well she'll never indulge my curiosity.

"Excellent," is all I say in reply whilst playfully bouncing the now giggling infant before us. "Did you hear that, Little Sookie?" I coo, my grin widening upon eliciting more delightful laughter from the fair babe. "You're to meet your royal guardians and future kings this very night!"


	2. Panthers, Tigers, and Wolves, Oh My!

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _Chapter 2: Panthers, Tigers, and Wolves, Oh My!_

 **Quinn's POV**

I grip my armrests a bit tighter, feeling my inner beast stirring anxiously. I never have been much a fan of flying, but, if I'm to make my upcoming appointment with the rather eccentric and undoubtedly strange Prince of the Sky Fae this night, flying is a necessary burden. I glance out the window once more; seeing we're well past the flashing lights of Las Vegas as my mind begins to wander back to the night nearly six months ago when I first met the man who would drastically alter the course of my life.

 _"Fuck," I grunt out in pain, stumbling unsteadily into the hallway wall as blood continues to sluggishly trail down my side, assuredly leaving crimson stains against the flush carpeting of the upscale, Las Vegas hotel. Fucking hell, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to live like this, having to fight night after night in The Pits under the watchful eye of the Vampire King of Nevada. The asshole, what I wouldn't give to slice my claws through that smug fucking mug of his._

 _Three months, it sounded so easy at the time, just fight for three months and your debts will be paid. I couldn't very well say no as the lives of both my mother and unborn sister were at stake. If only I'd known then what I know now; those fanged assholes never expected me to live long enough to see my debts paid. I'm merely a source of fucking entertainment to them. Fucking vampires anyways, watching as I have to fight for my very life night after night for their own fucking amusement._

 _I finally make it to my hotel room door and my blood coated hands are shaking slightly as I work to sink the key home, fully intent on a quick clean up before passing the fuck out for the night. I pull open the door and am instantly frozen in place by the sight before me. Mom; she's right here, safe and sound, curled up and sleeping on the couch right before my very eyes. But how?_

 _"I bargained for your family's freedom," a male voice sounds to my left to leave me instantly raising my clenched fists before me just in time to hear amused laughter. "I've no intention of fighting you, Tiger, I wish only to talk with you, to see if you might be kind enough to repay the man who returned your pregnant mother into your care," he claims as I skeptically run my eyes over the unfamiliar, caped man with flowing, blond hair, standing in the middle of my hotel kitchen with a humored smirk set upon his face._

 _"What do you want?" I decide to question first, still unsure how the hell he got in here, let alone how or even why in God's name a total stranger would bother to bargain for my family's freedom._

 _"I come to you with an offer," he states. "I've been watching you for some time now and I must say, you've managed to impress me greatly, John Quinn, enough that I saw fit to see your mother freed from her vampire keepers." I can only shake my head whilst making my way to a kitchen stool as I'm starting to sway on my feet, unbalanced both from the earlier fight as well as the storm of questions now spinning through my mind._

 _"You've been watching me," I reiterate, seeing him nod. "I'm not interested in fighting for you," I state firmly, watching as the strange man steps closer, a curious glint shining in his pale eyes._

 _"What would you fight for, John Quinn?" he questions softly, making my eyes go wide as I'd not expected this particular response. "You willingly fight night after night, risking your own life for the safety of your mother and unborn sister, the ones you hold dearest in your heart. Tell me, would you be willing to fight for love of a different sort, a love the likes of which men would willingly die for?"_

 _"W-what?" I question, having to pull myself away from the face now hovering mere inches before my own. Okay, so this guy's a total nut-job, great, as if my night wasn't bad enough._

 _"I assure you, I'm quite sane," he says, making my eyes go wide with surprise. What is this guy, some kind of mind reader? "But the question remains, would you fight for true love? How about for the chance to rule, for the chance to become king, is that something worth fighting for?"_

 _"Um, I dunno, I mean, I guess," I finally answer, seeing an elated smile stretch across the man's face._

 _"Good, good," he answers before pulling a small business card seemingly out of thin air before me. "This is my personal number, do feel free to call me at any time with any questions you might have. You're mother truly is free as are you now, I suppose. Just take some time and think over my proposal and I'll be contacting you soon to see if you're still interested in my offer," he tells be before abruptly disappearing from sight with a resounding pop._

 _I stare down at the card, my head shaking in disbelief as the words of that strange man replay through my mind. What would I fight for? What an odd question. I glance over to my pregnant mother then, an airy smile coming to my face as I know she and the baby are both finally safe, apparently on account of the magically inclined man from before. Just how far would I be willing to go to repay him for this miracle?_

I've talked to Niall several times since that fateful night, learning more of his plans. He's enlightened me that I'm only one of six men that have been tasked with guarding his mortal great-granddaughter, a woman who will apparently play a vital role in bringing peace to the Supernatural world. Never would I have thought such an important assignment would be offered to the likes of me, a lowly Pit fighter, but the prince seems convinced I'm a perfect candidate for this critically important mission and I have every intention of proving him right.

Leaving my mother in the capable care of the staff at Las Vegas' Supernatural Woman's Health Center, a place Niall helped us find to provide my mother with the adequate care she truly needs, was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. Once I informed her of the prince's request though, she was only too eager to all but push me out the front doors of the clinic, claiming I couldn't let such a prestigious offer pass me by, especially if it meant finding myself a worthy mate, something we'd both begun to fear I may never find as female Weretigers are so few and far between.

Just who is this mysterious maiden in need of guardianship and who are these five other men the prince has hand chosen as her future kings? I suppose I'll be finding out soon enough.

 **Alcide's POV**

I race through the wooded glen, the whole of my belongings strapped to my back and a satisfied smile splayed across my face as I find myself absently wishing it was the night of the full moon. No bother. I continue to race ahead, losing myself to the freeing feel of the moon-washed woods rustling coolly past as I make my way towards where the Fae Prince is waiting; the very same man who came to me months prior.

 _My world is over. I've lost everything this night, my mate, my standing in the Pack, my place as Pack Alpha; Everything. How did this happen? How could Debbie betray me like this? I really thought she loved me, but now, to find out she's been sleeping around behind my back and plotting against me for God only knows how long? I'm crushed, utterly and completely._

 _I finally make it back to my place, still limping from my injuries sustained in my fight for Pack Alpha, a fight I lost by a landslide to that damned V using fiend my ex-mate chose over me. I let out a broken sigh before making my way inside, hoping that bottle of Jack is still sitting in my cupboard. I could really use a bit of liquid relief right about now, that and a chance to lick my wounds, both literally and figuratively._

 _"Ah, you're home," a voice calls, instantly putting me on alert as a low growl rumbles from my chest. "Easy, Wolf," says the rather eccentrically dressed man standing in my dining room before me. "Drink?" he questions, holding up a glass imbued with amber liquid. I tilt my head, finding this stranger's presence oddly calming. Strange._

 _"Uh, yeah, I guess, but who are you and how the hell did you get in here?" I question, taking the offered drink whilst catching the glint of amusement shining behind the strange man's pale eyes._

 _"I am Prince Niall of the Sky Fae and it took but a bit of magic to gain entrance into your humble abode," he tells me as I slam back the shot, half wondering if I didn't suffer a concussion in my earlier fight. "Now that I've answered your questions, I wonder if you wouldn't be so kind as to grant me the same courtesy."_

 _"Um, okay…," I answer, seeing him refill my glass with an indulgent smile._

 _"You're a good man, Alcide Herveaux, a man truly deserving of the title of Pack Alpha, a man deserving the love of a good woman, one that would never betray you, who would never even consider breaking your heart," he states, his voice falling soft, sympathetic even as I find myself openly gawking at him. How the hell does he know so much about me?_

 _"Yeah, well," I finally state after shaking off my temporary stupor. "I'm glad someone thinks so," I mutter with a snort of derision, seeing a sly smile cross the self-proclaimed prince's face._

 _"What would you say if I could give you back all that you've lost this night?" he eagerly questions, gaining raised brows from me. "What if I told you I could offer you a chance to rule once more, as well as a chance at finding true love, a love that would never falter; a love that would stand the test of time?"_

 _"You're serious," I deadpan, earning a solemn nod from the man before me._

 _"Deadly," he states before I slosh back another shot and slam the glass down with a satisfied smirk. Hell, it's not like I've got anything to lose at this point._

 _"Sign my ass up, Prince Niall of the Sky Fae," I state, earning me a glowing smile from said man. Well, seems this night's made a turn for the better; that is, if I can trust the word of this rather odd man, though something in the back of my mind is telling me I can._

I'm leaving a broken life behind me, but the same certainly can't be said about my future. I now know that I'm only one of six men the prince has requested watch over his mortal kin and though I was a bit surprised at first to find out I'd be partnered with five others, the prince has assured me the other men are each equally qualified for such an important task, that their contribution will be just as immensely beneficial as my own.

Who could these other future kings be I wonder? Perhaps Fae soldiers or maybe even fellow Werewolves such as myself? I have no idea as the prince didn't enlighten me to the finer details, but I suppose I'll be finding out more soon enough. A grin then crosses my face at the thought of finally meeting this mysterious Fae Princess. I simply cannot wait to lay my eyes upon the woman the prince has assured me will help to mend the pieces of my broken heart. What an incredible woman she must be.

 **Calvin's POV**

I glance out over the starry, Louisiana night as my truck traverses smoothly over the newly graveled drive. I can't seem to wipe the smile from my face, looking over my newly reconstructed community of Hotshot. My life, along with my Leap's, has most assuredly taken a turn for the better and the man to thank for this is waiting to meet with me even now. Niall. What an odd character. I find myself thinking back to the afternoon said man popped into my life, quite literally.

 _"Where the hell did I put that damn screwdriver?" I grumble out, kneeling down before my work bench to catch sight of a red and white cooler shoved back against the far wall. What on earth? I pull the cooler closer, taking a peek inside before an enraged growl rises from my chest. Drugs and not just any drugs, but V! I know just who's to blame for this too. Felton, my own son, bringing drugs into my house; I don't think so._

 _I let out a defeated sigh, realizing my eldest son is only trying to provide for our people, but we've been through this before and he knows better. As hard up as we are for money, I just can't allow the trafficking of drugs through our home. It's just too dangerous an endeavor for the entire Leap, including our many children; I won't risk seeing any of mine hurt or worse on account of damned drugs._

 _"My, my, drugs? I didn't take you for the type," an unfamiliar voice sounds behind me, leaving me whipping around to catch sight of laughing, icy blue eyes._

 _"W-who are you?" I demand, trying to regain my composure whilst seeing my unexpected visitor hoist himself up upon my work bench with an amused smirk._

 _"I'm Niall Brigant, Prince of the Sky Fae and you are Calvin Norris, Leap Alpha," he states to leave me bobbing my head in rather awed agreement. "You're a fair and loyal leader as well as a hard worker who will do anything and everything to see his Leap flourish, am I correct?"_

 _"Um, yeah, I guess," I answer back, wondering what on earth he's doing here and more importantly, what he could want as nothing and I mean nothing comes for free in this world._

 _"The question isn't so much what I want, but what you want, Calvin," he states to make my jaw drop in surprise. Did he hear me thinking that? A soft chuckle escapes the apparently amused prince before he continues. "What is it you want above all else?"_

 _"I, well, like you said, I'd love to see my Leap prosper. We've really had a rough go of it, as you can probably tell, and I'd do just about anything to see my people properly cared and provided for," I state, seeing the prince's eyes practically sparkling as he draws his face minutely closer to my own._

 _"And if I told you I had the means of providing this for you? What would you do, just how far would you go to ensure your Leap's wellbeing?" he questions, once more leaving me looking back to him in surprise as I find myself slowly shaking my head. I can't help but think it can't be that easy; there must be some catch._

 _"I'd ask what you'd expect in return," I state, earning boisterous laughter from the Fae Prince._

 _"Fair enough," he finally answers, wiping a tear of amusement from his eye. "And you're quite right; I have every intention of asking you to return this favor. Tell me, Calvin, you say you'd do just about anything to see your Leap strive. What would you do for a chance at true love? For the opportunity to father strong and healthy cubs once more? What about the chance to rule from an honest to God throne?"_

 _My eyes go wide, having been searching for a mate just as he's spoken of; a mate capable of returning the love I could offer her, one willing to bear me strong and healthy panther cubs. I'd almost given up hope of ever finding such a woman, yet here he is, offering my dreams before me on a silver platter._

 _"I'm listening," I answer back rather cautiously, still waiting for the other shoe to drop._

 _"Here's my card," Niall answers back, procuring a business card straight out of thin air with a small smirk. "Call me if you're serious about seeing the Hotshot community rebuilt from the ground up and then you and I can talk further about my offer," he states before abruptly disappearing from sight. I glance down to the card with a raised brow._

 _I wasn't kidding when I said I do just about anything to see my community taken care of, but just what would the prince expect of me in turn? An opportunity at love and healthy offspring is certainly enough to spark my interest. Niall, my man, so long as you can keep your end of the bargain, I'd say you picked yourself the right Werepanther for the job._

Now, as I draw closer to my destination, I can't help but wonder who will be guarding over the prince's mortal kin with me. Will they all be Weres like me? Or perhaps the prince has chosen different flavors of Fae? I have no idea. It's a bit strange to think we've all been promised the same woman's hand, though I suppose such arrangements must be typical of members of the royal Fae bloodline.

To think I, a lowly Werepanther from such a humble upbringing, could be offered a chance at a real to God crown, a chance to rule over an actual kingdom. Incredible. Of course, I'll be but one of six future kings, but, again, I assume this must be typical of the Fae, a species of Supernaturals I really know nothing about. I can say I'm more than a little curious to find out more about the prince's great-granddaughter. He was quite vague when I'd questioned him about her, but I suppose all my questions are soon to be answered.


	3. Meet the Ancients

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _Chapter 3: Meet the Ancients_

 **Godric's POV**

I glance over to my child, feeling his obvious annoyance through the bond as we work to pack up our things, but even my beloved Eric's vexation cannot wipe the elated smile from my face. Tonight, we're to meet our destined mate, a woman who will most assuredly change our lives for the better. I shake my head, realizing just how close I was to missing out on this opportunity as my mind wanders back to that fateful morning that would prove to shape our futures.

 _I gaze across the bed to my slumbering child with a sigh. How I love him…how I'll miss him. If only I could muster the will to carry on with my undead existence. But alas, all attempts on both mine and my beloved child's behalf to help me rediscover some sense of purpose, a sense of peace even, have all proven futile. I'll hate to leave him, but I just can't continue on this way; it's time for me to leave this earthly plane._

 _I place a tender kiss upon my child's lips, thankful our arduous bouts of lovemaking proved to provide him with deep, tranquil slumber. I hope this is how he remembers me always; as his Maker, his brother, his father, and his greatest love. With a last, lingering stare at my eternally beautiful child, I finally make my way from his bedroom, fully intent on burning at the first light of dawn._

 _I make my way to the upper floor before trailing towards the terrace doors, a sense of peace wafting over me, helping to confirm I'm indeed making the right decision; it is time. I slide the doors open with determination before assuredly marching across the softly creaking, wooden planks. The sky is only just starting to lighten; it won't be much longer now. It's a sudden, resounding pop that suddenly finds me turning back towards familiar, milky white eyes._

 _"You came," I remark, having half expected my Maker's arrival at this crucial juncture._

 _"Of course," she answers back, a small frown formed over her ethereal features._

 _"Tell me, Master; are you here to offer me your farewells or to plead for me to stay?" I question, knowing my rather cryptically inclined Maker is just as likely to offer one as the other._

 _"Neither," she answers back, earning widened eyes from me. "With or without my send off, you'll surely make your own choice just as you always have, My Child, and you know me well enough by now to know I'd never succumb to pleading."_

 _"So why_ _ **are**_ _you here?" I can't help but question, earning the slightest of smirks from my ever enigmatic Maker._

 _"To offer you a choice," she states, earning a quirked brow from me. "If you truly wish to end your existence, I will not hinder your endeavors, but…if it's purpose you seek, I suggest following me inside directly, My Child; you're starting to simmer."_

 _I have but a split second to make my choice, feeling the harsh sting of the sun's rays beginning to heat my vulnerable flesh before I'm vamping after my Maker into the protective solace of the house once more. A knowing smile alights the Ancient Pythoness' face and I tilt my head, momentarily wondering if I truly had any choice to begin with, or it was all merely an illusion._

 _"A truly wise decision, My Godric," she offers. "Now, as I was saying, I know you feel as though your life has lost all meaning, but I assure you, you couldn't be more wrong in thinking this way," she explains, earning the whole of my attentions as a long lost spark of hope softly ignites within me._

 _"Of what purpose do you speak, Master?" I question, watching the one who made me step closer before placing a gentle hand upon my shoulder._

 _"A chance at redeeming Vampirekind, My Child, and not just Vampires, but the entire world of Supernaturals; would such an opportunity interest you?" she questions to leave me staring back at her in unabashed awe._

 _"Such a future lies before_ _ **me**_ _, Master?" I question incredulously whilst seeing a truly magnanimous smile stretch over her delicate, Fae features._

 _"And our Eric…along with a handful of others," she answers rather cryptically with a secret smile I know all too well. I can only shake my head, hardly believing this unprecedented turn of events. "I've foreseen the one who holds the all our fates within her tiny, human hands. She is my own, mortal kin, My Child, and now I'd ask of you and our Eric to aide her in her endeavors. I'd ask you to guide her, to love her, to offer your combined wisdom as she will most assuredly need it."_

 _"You speak of a mate?" I question, finding my Maker's answers to be even more mysterious than I've come to expect of her as I see her sending me a firm nod._

 _"I see I've managed to spark your curiosity," she answers back with an indulgent smile that I find myself instantly returning. "Can I assume you're interested then?"_

 _"Of course, though I suppose you already knew this, didn't you?" I can't help but point out, seeing a mischievous glint shine behind snowy white eyes before my Maker pulls me into the familiar comfort of her embrace._

 _"Of course not, My Child," she answers indulgently before pulling away with a soft smile. "I'll be contacting you soon. And when you enlighten our stubborn Viking, do be sure to break the news lightly," she beseeches before abruptly popping from sight._

 _I glance out over the sunlit landscape beyond, a wistful smile finding its way across my face as I no longer hold even an inkling of desire to greet my true end. I've finally found my purpose and have every intention of taking not a moment of my second lease on life for granted._

 **Eric's POV**

"Your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep that goofy grinning up much longer, Master," I enlighten Godric with a resigned sigh, seeing said smile stretch impossibly wide as we proceed to gather up our shared belongings.

"I could say the same about your frown, My Child," he answers back with a playful wink that leaves me shaking my head at him. I suppose I should be elated, really, knowing he's managed to rise above his previous malaise. I'm just not so sure I share in his excitement about this whole guardianship business.

I was perfectly content with my life here in Shreveport and now to find out we're to be mated with a Fae Princess along with four others? Yeah, definitely not my first choice as far as fated futures go. My Grandsire seems to think otherwise though and if she truly deems our involvement necessary, this situation is likely even more important than either Godric or I have yet to realize.

I glance back over to my grinning Maker once more, images of the fateful morning that would prove to alter both our futures playing through my mind once more.

 _"Master?" I mumble out, my fumbling hands finding only cool sheets where Godric should still be in the bed beside me. What the fuck? Dawn is already upon us, where on earth could he be? Instant panic shoots through me as I jump from the bed, frantically checking the bond between us to feel my Maker's apparent…elation?_

 _I race to my bedroom door, flinging it open only to come face to face with a smiling Godric. I freeze in place, able only to stare back at him in disbelief, not having seen or felt him this joyous in spanning centuries. I have to shake my head, not having expected this scenario at all. With the mounting despair I'd been feeling from him, I'd actually expected to find him intent on meeting the sun; thank Odin this is not the case._

 _"Godric," I sigh out in relief, pulling my Maker into my embrace to elicit actual, genuine laughter from him. Sweet Odin, I don't think I've ever heard a more satisfying sound in all my thousand plus years upon this earth._

 _"I'm fine, My Child," Godric reassures me, lifting his sparkling, emerald gaze towards my own. "In fact, I have some rather exciting news to share with you," he enlightens me whilst slipping his hand into my own. "Come, we have much to discuss," he says, leading me back towards the bed once more._

 _"This must be some news," I remark, sinking down to the bed beside him to see his dark head bobbing in agreement._

 _"Your Grandsire appeared before me this morning," he starts, instantly gaining the whole of my attentions as I well know the A.P. only ever appears under the most crucial of circumstances. "She's enlightened me to an important purpose, one the two of us will share in together, My Child."_

 _"A purpose?" I question, knowing it must be literally life changing to have made such a drastic change in my Maker's demeanor._

 _"We've been tasked in helping to guard my Maker's own mortal kin, to aide her as she will play a vital part in saving the Supernatural world," he enlightens me to make my brows shoot up in surprise._

 _"We're to play bodyguards to a mortal woman? And this pleases you?" I can't help but question, my words managing to elicit more joyous laughter from my Maker._

 _"Not just any woman, My Child," he enlightens me, gently squeezing my hands between his own. "She's to be our shared mate."_

 _"Mate!?" I exclaim, shaking my head as I'm left digesting this unexpected bit of news. "A shared mate for the two of us," I muse aloud rather absently. I can't say I'm really excited about the idea of a mate, but if such a fate can bring such obvious joy to Godric, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad._

 _"Along with a few others," Godric adds, earning a quirked brow from me. So there is a catch, fucking fantastic._

 _"And you'd truly be alright with this? Sharing this female with others beside myself?" I question as sharing is certainly not in any Vampire's nature. My Maker only nods once more, another glowing smile alighting his previously morose face and I find I just can't find it in me to argue. I'm still not exactly elated at the idea of being mated, but if this is what it will take to make Godric happy, as well as keeping him at my side, I'll of course accept my Grandsire's offer._

 **Rasul's POV**

I reach up to knock upon the Northman's door, the whole of my belongings gathered around my feet. I'm soon greeted by the familiar faces of the Viking and his Maker.

"Rasul," they greet in unison, the two of them nodding their greeting to earn a mirroring response from me.

"I can't tell you how excited I was to hear you'd be joining us," Eric informs me with a wide grin. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all; at least something can be said about good company, am I right?" he remarks to earn an agreeing nod from me as my sentiments mirror his own perfectly.

"Most definitely," I concede before my faithful allies are working to help me load my things into the waiting SUV. "I'm ready whenever you are," I inform them, slamming the hatchback shut with a satisfied smile.

"I suppose we really should be on our way; my Maker never did appreciate tardiness," Godric informs us, earning knowing smiles from both Eric and myself before the three of us are piling into the vehicle together.

"And we're off," Eric remarks, somewhat reservedly before Godric proceeds in traversing the three of us through the star studded night. The two of them are soon speaking lowly between one another and I find myself staring out at the passing darkness, my mind replaying the night the A.P. paid me a very important visit.

 _"Fucking child queen," I mutter irritably beneath my breath, making my way towards the palace's sleep quarters. Just why the hell did I ever accept this fucking job anyhow? Because guarding the throne is closest I'll ever get to actually ruling, that's why. Though, if I'd known what a fucking headache the Vampire Queen of Louisiana actually was, I'd like to think I'd have scoffed at the opportunity to stand as her loyal guard._

 _I open the door to my day quarters with a resigned sigh. I almost sat upon the throne myself back in my human life, so many centuries ago. Unfortunately, the same palace coup that succeeded in stealing my mortal life from me, also stole away any chance I'd ever have at ruling. I've no idea just what kind of king I might have made had things played out differently, but I at least know I'd easily put my current queen's rule to shame._

 _"Oh, you're quite right about that, Rasul," a vaguely familiar voice sounds to find me spinning towards blind, all seeing eyes. The A.P. Instantly, I'm on my knees before the revered Vampire seer, my face prostrate to the floor before her flowing robes._

 _"Your Eminence, please forgive my selfish thoughts," I beseech, earning me rather amused laughter that finds me sending inquisitive eyes up to the chuckling Vampire above me._

 _"Oh, Rasul, there's no need for such formalities and our thoughts on Sophie Anne are quite similar. Now, stand before me once more so that I might gaze upon your eternal beauty…so to speak," she insists, earning low laughter from me before I rise to stand before her once more._

 _"So, to what do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit?" I question once the seer's hands are gently tracing over the lines of my face, an airy smile having fallen over her face._

 _"You are a natural born leader, Rasul, with royal blood pumping through your veins. I know you think the chance to rule has long passed you by, but in thinking this, you'd be sorely mistaken," she enlightens me, earning raised brows from me._

 _"I cannot betray my queen, Your Eminence," I inform her. "I may not agree with the way she runs her kingdom, but I've vowed my loyalties to her all the same. I will not betray her trust."_

 _"Ah, but it is not this kingdom of which I speak," she informs me, making my brows pinch in confusion before her hands finally fall back to her sides once more. "I'd offer you a chance to rule a kingdom much more profound than Sophie Anne's own. Know that if you'd accept such a position, it would mean aiding in saving the world of Supernaturals, in bringing a long lost peace to us all. Is this something that might interest you?"_

 _"I-," I start, utterly flabbergasted by this unexpected offer. "What of your own child and grandchild? Would you not offer such a prestigious position to them before me?"_

 _"Ah, but they are both to rule at your side, along with a few others," she informs me. "For you see, it is my mortal kin, a Fae Princess in her own right, who holds all our fates in her unassuming hands. I'd ask that you accept a position as one of her future kings, Rasul. Your influence would surely prove most beneficial to her."_

 _"I'd be honored to accept your offer," I assure her, bowing my head respectfully before her. "But what of the queen?" I question as I've vowed to spend the rest of Sophie Anne's rule faithfully at her side._

 _"Let me take care of the spoiled child queen, Rasul," the A.P. answers with a rather mischievous smirk. "And know that I shall be contacting you soon with further instructions," she enlightens me before abruptly popping from sight once more._

 _I fall to the nearby bed, dazed by this unprecedented visit. Me? A king? After all this time, I truly thought such a fate was beyond me, but to be offered such a prestigious position, right alongside the A.P.'s own child and grandchild? Simply incredible. That the three of us, along with a few others, will also share a royal mate is a future I'd never have dared hope for. Somehow, I know from this night forward, my undead life is to be forever changed._


	4. Gentlemen, Meet Your Queen

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _Chapter 4: Gentlemen, Meet Your Queen_

 **Niall's POV**

A soft sigh escapes my great-granddaughter's lips as I carefully place her slumbering form within her crib once more, a soft smile still etched over my face. What a miracle she is. It's the sound of male voices that finds me lifting my gaze towards my smirking sister. The men; they've arrived.

"Shall we?" Alexandra remarks, holding her arm before me. I take hold before leading her back towards the front of the farmhouse, my head soon shaking at the disheartening sight before me. Tension is undeniably thick in the room as the three Vampires stand against one far wall together whilst the Weres stand against the other, not quite so close to one another as their Vampire counterparts.

"Gentlemen," I greet, having to stifle a resigned sigh upon seeing the obvious apprehension and distrust written clearly over their faces. This; this right here is exactly why we're in the conundrum we are now. I knew this would be a challenge, but I'm not about to let this deter me, not for one second; 'tis but one bump on a long and winding road that will inevitably lead us all to our shared salvation, of this I'm sure.

"You didn't mention _Weres_ were a part of this arrangement, Grandsire," the Viking derisively remarks, earning a quirked brow from my sister as the Gaul hits his child with a disapproving glare.

"And if I had, My Eric? Would you have been nearly so willing to come?" she challenges to make an uncomfortable silence fall over the room as the Northman's jaw snaps abruptly shut, much to the apparent approval of his still frowning Maker I might add.

"It is true we both were purposely vague with the details of this arrangement, but know that it will take the combined efforts of each one of you if this plan is to work," I chime in. "In case you were unaware, Gentlemen, each of us, Weres, Shifters, Faeries, and Vampires alike, have already started to fade, the lot of us now rendered to mere shadows of the proud species we once were. If we don't do something to ensure our futures soon, know that Supernaturals as a whole will most assuredly be permanently eradicated from the face of the earth."

"Is this true, Master?" Godric questions softly, earning a grave nod from my kin.

"I've seen such a possible future myself, My Child," she enlightens him, earning wide eyes all around as the men take a moment to come to terms with this grave realization. "There's still time to prevent such a devastating outcome, but in order to do so, we'll need to learn to work _together_. The different branches of Supernaturals were never meant to sequester themselves off from one another and our fading magics only serve as proof of this."

"And this is exactly why we've brought you all here now. Not only are we asking each of you to watch over and protect our mortal kin who will be the one to determine all our fates, but we'd like the seven of you to serve as an example of sorts; to act as living, breathing proof that we truly can peacefully coexist, that we can return to our ways of old once more," I explain, still seeing somewhat apprehensive faces staring back at me.

"And you believe this will really work? That, if we do this, the groups will really change; that they can actually rise above a lifetime's worth of grudges and prejudice?" Calvin questions, his bright blue eyes shining in apparent concern.

"I certainly hope so…for all our sakes," I answer back, watching as each of the men seem to be earnestly contemplating all we've told them. "You've all been informed of the whole truth now, hard as it may be to accept, and I must ask of each of you, are you still willing to go through with this? And know that if you _do_ choose to walk away now, I will not hold it against you and will consider any offerings or favors you've received from us thus far as mere gratitude for even having considered our offer." Somewhat anxious glances are exchanged between Vampires and Weres alike before six heads are nodding rather tentatively in response.

"Alright then, I suppose you're all anxious to meet your future queen now," my sister chimes in, her approving smile assuring me our chosen guardians aren't apt to walk away, at least not yet; thank the Fates. "Come," she remarks, slipping her arm through mine once more before we're making our way through the house together with Sookie's six future guardians following closely behind.

"Gentlemen, meet your future queen," I state upon entering the nursery once more, having to stifle a laugh upon seeing puzzled bewilderment play over six separate faces. I suppose I should have expected as much, I really was rather vague on the details. So sue a Fae for having just a bit of fun, even under these most dire of circumstances; it's in our very nature to be sneaky and conniving and I'd be the first to admit I can't always help myself.

"Wait, what?" Quinn remarks whilst glancing down to the sleeping babe in confusion. "The princess is a _baby_?"

"As is customary of royal Fae tradition," I start, earning wide eyes all around. "The earlier the ancient binding ritual is performed, the stronger the connection between the young prince or princess with his or her royal guard."

"Binding ritual?" Alcide questions, tilting his head towards me as the rest of the men follow suit.

"Yes," my sister answers for me, her smirk mirroring my own perfectly. "Niall and I will perform an ancient ritual that will entwine each of your life forces, permanently binding you all not only to the young princess, but to one another as well," she explains earning the two of us more bewildered stares. Oh, what a night this is turning out to be; this is more fun than I've had in entire centuries.

"Permanently?" Quinn questions, his bald head shaking in confusion. "But the princess is still an infant, by the time she's fully grown, we Weres will be old men," he reasons before trailing his eyes over Calvin's softly graying hair. "Some of us moreso than others," he adds lowly, earning a snort from Alcide as well as a rather annoyed eye roll from the Werepanther. I can only smile, knowing they're all apt to like this next bit of information.

"Actually, after the ritual is performed, the three of you will be granted immortality similar to that of your Vampire counterparts, an attribute that has been long lost to your kind due to our waning magics," I direct towards the three Weres. "Though, you won't be the only ones to benefit," I continue, gazing towards the three Vampires. "The three of you will regain the ability to father biological children just as your most ancient of ancestors were able to do."

"Wow," Rasul remarks, his dark eyes going wide in apparent wonderment.

"You're beginning to see the truth now," Alexandra remarks. "That we're all so much stronger, so much more resilient together than we could ever hope to be apart." Rather sheepish glances are exchanged between both Vampires and Weres alike at this point and I can't help but smile approvingly, beginning to think the seven of them might just stand a chance after all.

"Now, as we mentioned before, this binding is indeed permanent. There will be no walking away, not for any of you, not at any time. As such, this is one contract not to be entered into lightly," I gravely inform them. "We must know now if you're still willing to proceed for this binding magic must be entered into of your own free will; it won't take otherwise."

I give them some time to think this over, hoping none will turn away now, though, if they aren't utterly and completely committed to this, the binding will surely prove a fruitless endeavor on all our parts. Six men glance down to the oblivious, slumbering babe before them and my sister soon sends me a knowing smile, one that assures me we've nothing to fear.

"Shall we then?" Alexandra suggests, earning silent nods all around. "If you each would just lay a hand upon your shared ward, we can begin." Six hands soon cover my sleeping kin, nearly hiding her completely from sight before my sister sends me a meaningful nod. It is time.

I take my sister's hand into my own; lacing our fingers together before the ancient rite commences, the words beginning to fall melodiously from our lips in perfect harmony. The rite is written in the ancient language of the Fae, a dialect that today has been nearly forgotten altogether, which is a shame, really considering the words carry their own unique rhythm, raising from our throats as more of a song instead of mere words.

The men must share my opinion in this, as six sets of eyes are now fixed upon Alexandra and I, each softened in a state of apparent wonderment. Shallow gasps soon sound to accompany our voices once a soft, glowing light begins to emanate around the crib, surrounding the men and our kin alike in its ethereal radiance. I find myself smiling softly, feeling their converging magics swirling through the air, entangling together; binding these seven souls as one. Simply miraculous.

Once the rite comes to an end, Alexandra and I both quiet, the two of us smiling softly together at the chosen seven before us, the seven who will lead us all towards our shared redemption. Six sets of eyes fall to the still slumbering infant just as her darkened lashes begin to flutter lightly. Sookie's eyes open to reveal wide, curious sapphire eyes before she appears to be carefully analyzing her royal guards.

"Wow, it's like I can feel her," Alcide remarks to earn a firm nod from me.

"Your assessment is exactly correct. From this day forth, the six of you will always be able to feel your princess and she you, just as the six of you will feel one another, though young Sookie's feelings will undoubtedly be the more predominant force as you'll come to realize soon enough," I explain, earning bobbing heads from the men as they visibly absorb this, along with everything else they've learned this night.

"Hey, what the-, what's this?" Calvin questions, peeling open his shirt to reveal the Celtic symbol now prominently emblazed upon his chest to earn knowing grins from Alexandra and myself.

"Yeah, I've got one too," Quinn remarks, gazing down to his own chest before the rest of the men follow suit, soon revealing six, identical markings.

"This is but an outward sign of the magic now binding you to one another," I explain, stepping closer to Sookie's crib before lifting the babe into my arms. "Each rite produces its own unique marking and it would appear as though…," I trail off, raising Sookie's tiny shirt over her back to expose her own, identical emblem. "Ah, very fitting, I'd say," I muse, gently tracing the intricate lines of the small Celtic symbol now adorning Sookie's dainty shoulder.

"A butterfly, really?" Eric questions, gazing down to his pale chest with a cynical frown.

"Ah, yes, very fitting, on this we're in agreement, Brother," Alexandra chimes in. "Transformation, inspiration and rebirth, yes, a butterfly is very fitting indeed."

"Awesome," Rasul chimes in sardonically, seeming to share in his Viking comrade's distaste for the symbol. I can only chuckle, knowing it could be much worse for them. They really should be grateful as it could just as easily be a slug adorning their chests; a positive symbol no doubt, yet undeniably unappealing in appearance.

"So, what happens now?" Calvin questions before curious eyes are sent our way.

"Now, it is up to the six of you to see to your future queen's upbringing and care. Guide her; teach her what it means to be a fair and just leader as well as teaching her in the ways of defense and battle. Prepare her for the shared rule that awaits you all. And above all, love her and support her in all things for she will surely need your shared guidance as she grows into her own powers," Alexandra explains.

"When you say she'll grow into her own powers, you mean she isn't to remain mortal?" Godric questions to earn mirroring headshakes from my sister and myself.

"The magic now shared between you will ensure your future queen will indeed grow to become a full-blooded Fae…eventually. She'll likely be fully grown before the transition actually takes place, but until the day of her Fae Ascension, she will be mortal, and therefore immensely vulnerable, and it will be up to the six of you to keep her protected," I explain, knowing we're throwing a lot of information at them all at once, though they all seem to be surprisingly accepting thus far.

"Oh, um," Rasul remarks rather uneasily once I place the babbling babe into his arms with an indulgent smile. "I, uh, I don't really have much experience, you know, with kids," he admits, awkwardly adjusting Sookie in his arms as she reaches up to playfully tug at his dark goatee.

"I'd expected as much," I answer back with a wink just before a resounding _pop_ finds us all looking down to our newly arrived guest. "Gentlemen, meet Mímir, my most trusted and esteemed palace brownie. He's aided in the care and raising of each royal member of my bloodline; Alexandra and myself included. He'll be staying here with you all, seeing to daily chores and cooking and of course, will be helping you with the babe as well," I enlighten them whilst nodding to the ever scowling brownie with a warm smile.

"What about you two? I mean, you're just gonna leave us here with… _him_?" Quinn questions as he takes a cautious step back from the ever surly brownie, apparently still trying to assess the diminutive Fae. I tilt my head, glancing over Mímir's wild mess of graying hair poised atop his thin, elongated ears, each set to either side of his heavily wrinkled face that's adorned with a long, hooked snout. I suppose his appearance could be a bit daunting to one upon first reception. My sister's words soon manage to bring me back to the moment.

"As the six of you have your own assignments to see to, the same can be said for Niall and myself," Alexandra informs them. "There is still much work ahead of us if we're to unite the different groups and though your joining will be invaluable to our mission, I fear it will not be enough in and of itself."

"Worry not, Your Eminences," Mímir remarks, bowing low before my sister and myself. "The babe is indeed in good hands."

"Yes, of course, Mímir, I've no doubt of your impeccable capabilities," I answer back with a soft smile whilst slipping an enchanted, golden pendent from my pocket. I slip it into steady, wrinkled hands adorned with elongated nails with a solemn nod. "To keep us informed," I clarify, watching him slip the necklace that will keep me constantly informed of the group's progress around his neck with a slight nod.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he answers back with a slight bow of his head. He turns then, gazing up at Rasul's towering form before raising his arms expectantly towards the softly cooing babe. Rasul looks temporarily stunned before he rather hesitantly hands over the infant and I have to stifle a chuckle upon seeing clear worry etched over the guard's faces as the competent brownie holds her tiny form against his narrow chest.

"Um, are you-," Calvin starts, his worry laced words being abruptly cut off by the sound of Sookie's sweet giggling once her tiny fists take firm hold of Mímir's protruding, beak-like nose. The room is suddenly filled with palpable tension before Sookie's giggling is joined by the soft chuckling of the highly amused brownie.

"She's an angel, Your Eminences," Mímir chuckles out, his elated mood instantly managing to soothe the previous tension from the room as I see six sets of shoulders visibly fall in relief in perfect unison. I can only shake my head in amusement, hearing my sister's humored snort sound beside me before the two of us abruptly _pop_ from the farmhouse together, knowing our kin is most assuredly in the very best of care.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home_

 **Eric's POV**

I watch my Grandsire and her Fae kin disappear from sight, my jaw still agape over all we've learned this night. Not only is our charge but an infant, but Godric, Rasul and I are to see to her care and upbringing with these…Weres. I know they told us we're all to get along, but I can't help but think that'll be much easier said than done and judging from the wary looks the three of us are currently receiving from said Weres, I'd say the feeling is pretty fucking mutual.

"Since you're all here together, I may as well go over the house rules," the tiny brownie informs us. I glance down to him, my head tilting curiously as he undoubtedly reminds me of a certain, short-tempered, goblin doctor. I wonder if they're related?

"House rules?" Quinn, the notorious Pitt fighter, questions, looking somewhat taken aback by this bit of news.

"Yes, _rules_ ," Mímir reiterates, sending a stern glare towards the Weretiger to leave me having to stifle a chuckle at his expense. "This is now your home and you should all consider it such, that being said, do not, and I repeat, do _not_ attempt to clean or cook anything. I take my responsibilities to the royal family very seriously and I don't need any of you buffoons marring my endeavors."

"Done," the Werewolf chimes in with a smirk, earning resounding nods of agreement all around as I know _I'm_ not about to take up sweeping or laundry duty; no fucking way.

"Secondly, this is your home, not a prison, and the lot of you are welcome to come and go as you please, taking the time to check in on your family and loved ones, given there are always no less than three of you here, caring over your charge at any given time. But, you should know, any prolonged time spent apart from the princess will become quite…uncomfortable for you, physically speaking," he explains, leaving me quirking a brow towards Rasul and my Maker.

Sounds similar to bonding sickness, though I suppose that would make sense, given the magics that now bind us together. Though, I'm rather relieved to know I'm permitted to periodically check in on my child. Pam was almost too excited at the idea of getting free reign over Fangtasia and I'm more than a little nervous to find out just what she has planned for my precious bar.

"Makes sense," Rasul remarks aloud, earning another round of nods from the lot of us as I'm brought back to the moment once more.

"Thirdly, the prince and A.P. have requested the Vampire guards will feed only from the Were guards," Mímir enlightens us, making six jaws drop in perfect unison. My fists clench as I prepare to spout out a bitter retort just before the brownie's dark eyes slit into a truly terrifying death glare. "Do not fight me on this as it will change nothing. Niall and Alexandra want to see you all become closer and the feedings will undoubtedly prove beneficial in this regard."

"Shit," the Werepanther sighs out, again, earning more nods of agreement as none of us seem to be even remotely thrilled about this particular 'house rule'.

"Now, as Niall and Alexandra informed you all, I'm quite practiced in the caring and keeping of babes and I take this job seriously as well, though, as you're all to strengthen the bonds between yourselves and your ward, you will each help out with this particular duty," the brownie enlightens us to leave me shifting rather uncomfortably and I'm not alone in this as the rest of the men appear to be equally perplexed by the idea of caring for a mortal infant. "I, of course, will be here to guide you each through this," Mímir adds in attempt to ease some of the obvious tension.

"I, for one, am amendable to this," Godric remarks beside me, looking rather elated at the idea of childrearing. Low mutters of agreement sound from around the room as I begrudgingly nod my own agreement whilst feeling mirroring waves of apprehension emanating from the rest of the men. I suppose this is one area in which we'll all need a bit of an adjustment period.

"Good, now follow me; I'll show you to your new living quarters now," Mímir enlightens us, proceeding to spin on his heel before marching straight out of the room with the softly gurgling baby still held within his arms. "Calvin, Quinn, and Alcide, the three of you will share this room together," he states, motioning towards the bedroom just down the hall from the nursery that's supplied with a queen sized bed and a small cot.

"Wait, we have to share a room!?" Alcide questions, earning but a quirked brow from the house brownie that succeeds in making the Werewolf abruptly snap his jaw shut once more.

"Yes, just as the Vampires will share their own, light-tight living quarters," Mímir practically growls, earning rather sheepish gazes from the three Weres as I find myself shrugging indifferently. I'm perfectly content with the idea of spending my dayrest beside Godric and Rasul, though, it certainly helps that they're my Maker and trusted ally respectively. I guess in this way, we're at somewhat of an advantage over our Were counterparts.

"That's fine, thank you, Mímir," Calvin offers to the rather put out brownie to earn a firm nod in return. The Werepanther shoots the two younger Weres a rather stern gaze and I'm left shaking my head whilst biting back a smirk. Well, it seems we've found our Alpha male, at least so far as the Weres are concerned. Once the Weres begin gathering up their belongings, Mímir proceeds towards the old farmhouse's cellar, opening the door wide before us with a flourish of his petite arm.

"And you're sure this place is light-tight?" Rasul questions, quirking a brow at the rather ancient looking beams and tresses whilst earning a firm nod from the solemn brownie.

"There is more to this place than first meets the eye," he insists, adjusting the tiny princess in his arms as she appears to be nodding off once more. "There are immensely powerful wards surrounding this place and you can rest assured both the prince and A.P. themselves have personally seen to their durability."

"I see," I muse aloud, nodding in understanding as I finally come to realize just why it is we're to stay in this rather decrepit farmhouse together. More than meets the eye indeed; surely, any potential foes would overlook such a place if they were intent on finding our royal charge. I suppose the Fae's rather sneaky ways really can come in handy now and again.

"Now, if the three of you have this under control, I'm off to put our young princess to bed," Mímir states.

"Of course," Godric answers before leaning down to press a tender kiss upon the sleeping babe's head. "Goodnight, Little One," he whispers, an airy smile formed over his face to leave me staring at him in unveiled bewilderment.

"Yes, goodnight, Young Princess," Rasul states, mirroring my Maker's actions with a similar smile formed over his face before the small brownie sends me an expecting gaze.

"I, uh," I state, staring down to the tiny infant with a cocked brow. "Oh, come on, guys, it's not like she can understand or even _hear_ any of us," I remark with an eye roll, earning me a smirk from Rasul as Godric just shakes his dark head at me. Mímir shrugs his narrow shoulders dismissively before heading back towards the nursery and I can only sigh, knowing this entire situation will take some massive adjusting on my part.

Once Mímir disappears from sight, the three of us make our way out to the parked SUV where we gather up our shared belongings before trailing down to the cellar together.

"Looks like we'll be getting cozy, boys," Rasul remarks with a humored smile, looking down to the single, king-sized bed provided for the three of us.

"Home sweet home," I remark, gaining two smirks that perfectly mirror my own.

Alcide's POV

I glance across the hallway, seeing Mímir tucking our young charge into her crib and find myself smiling absently. I can't say I wasn't more than a little surprised to discover the illustrious Fae Princess was but an infant, but somehow, I just can't find it in myself to be upset about this. Maybe it's on account of the magic binding us, or perhaps it's something more, I suppose I may never really know for sure.

"Hey, man, you cool with sharing a couple of those drawers?" the Weretiger's voice sounds beside me to bring me back to the moment.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I answer back, earning an appreciative smile before the notorious Pitt fighter begins filling the lower drawers of the small dresser with his belongings. "Gonna take a bit of getting used to, sharing such a tight space together, huh?" I question, shoving the last of my clothing into the top drawer before sliding it shut with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah, no shit," Quinn answers back, earning amused laughter from me before I see Calvin shooting the two of us a disapproving glare.

"I've slept in worse," the Werepanther enlightens us, earning him two sets of quirked brows. "And the cot's mine," he adds, sending us a challenging stare, as if daring either one of us to question him.

"Yeah, man, that's cool," Quinn offers with a shrug before I nod my own agreement as three, grown-ass men arguing over sleeping arrangements would just be juvenile, not to mention pointless. Besides, between the two of them, I can't help but think the tiger will by far make the more congenial of bed mates.

"So, you made it, what, like, three months in The Pitts, Quinn? Damn impressive, my man," I commend, seeing a rather haunted look fall momentarily over the Weretiger's face as he nods in the affirmative.

"Two months, sixteen days," he answers back lowly, his bald head shaking as I swear I can feel his inner turmoil stirring within me. "Worst fucking months of my life," Quinn adds to leave Calvin and I exchanging puzzled expressions.

"But, you're, like, a legend. I mean, no one's won nearly as many fights as you…ever," I reason, earning tense silence in turn.

"Yeah, well, it helps when you have something worth fighting for, worth dying for," Quinn finally enlightens us, picking up a small, silver frame before flashing us a picture of a smiling woman with flowing, auburn hair. "My mom," he states before gingerly placing the frame atop the small dresser. "She, uh, well, we got into a bit of trouble and for whatever reason, I thought it was a good idea to run to the Vampire King of Nevada for help. He helped us, but in exchange, I had to agree to fight."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, I had no idea," I offer, earning a light shrug before he flashes us a small smile.

"Niall was the one who freed me from my contract. He got my mom set up in this really great place too. The man was a fucking godsend," he insists to leave me grinning in agreement.

"Tell me about it," I answer, gaining inquisitive stares from the both of them. "I, uh, was in a bad place myself when he showed up. It was like he'd been sitting on the sidelines, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to appear."

"I honestly wouldn't put it past the crazy ol' coot," Calvin chuckles out, shaking his head in amusement. "It took him all of five minutes to win me to his cause," he admits, earning low chuckles from both Quinn and myself.

"So what do you guys think of this whole guardianship thing? I mean, I'm still processing everything myself," I admit, seeing them both nodding their agreement.

"I definitely wasn't expecting the immortality thing, I mean, that's pretty fucking cool," Quinn remarks and in this, he and I are in complete agreement.

"Not sure how to feel about the blood donor thing though," Calvin admits with a slight shudder. "I mean, I know we're all supposed to be getting along or whatever, but the thought of some dude drinking from me…yeah, that's a hard pill to swallow."

"I dunno," Quinn chimes in, his bald head tilting thoughtfully. "I mean, I've donated blood before and so long as you can get past the whole 'some guy's drinking from me' thing, it's actually not so bad. In fact, if you can manage to just relax and go along for the ride, it's pretty fucking awesome," he insists, earning wide eyes from me as Calvin just shakes his head, apparently unmoved in his opinions on the subject.

"Good to know. I'll certainly have to keep that in mind," I earnestly reply, figuring I may as well get used to the idea of being some Vamp's dinner as it appears we really don't have any choice in the matter.

"Honestly, I'm more worried about the whole baby thing, I mean, I don't know shit about kids, like, at all," Quinn admits with a small frown as I find myself nodding in agreement. Across the way, I see Calvin shrugging his shoulders.

"I've got a few cubs of my own back in Hotshot, but, honestly, the raising of the cubs always fell upon the females. I've never changed a dirty diaper in my entire life," he admits, earning low laughter from both Quinn and myself.

"Well, I suppose it'll be a learning experience for us all then, won't it?" I remark, earning more low laughter as I find myself silently thanking the powers that be that the prince had the foresight to send us that grumpy little brownie. He might not be the friendliest Supe I've had the pleasure of running across, but at least with him around, someone will know what the hell they're doing.

The three of us proceed to ready ourselves for bed then, each of us taking turns using the tiny, adjoined bath and I find myself sighing, realizing these new living arrangements will certainly take some getting used to. Before long, Calvin is sprawled out over his small cot and Quinn and I are slipping into the bed together, both of us careful to leave plenty of space between us as neither of us want to invade the other's privacy despite our tight living quarters.

I roll to my side, sending a final gaze towards our future queen's nearby nursery. It would seem Mímir really is serious about his caregiving duties as the tiny brownie is curled up upon a makeshift pallet just beside the crib. The thought that our infant princess truly is in good hands is enough to send me off to sleep with a contented smile.


	6. Six Men and a Baby

**AN: Just a quick note...from this point, we'll be time hopping a bit...showing the morphing relationships between all the men and Sookie throughout her childhood from the varying men's POV's...once Sook finally hits adulthood, we'll be diving back into the 'meat' of the story, including her own POV into things...if that makes sense? Feel free to PM me with any questions you may have and I'll be more than happy to answer them! ;)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **Godric's POV**

 _A few months later…_

"Sweet, Odin, can you two _feel_ that?" Eric groans out, sitting up between Rasul and I on our shared bed as the three of us share mirroring frowns. I shake my head, feeling our young princess' obvious distress. Mímir warned us that first night that we'd all feel one another's emotions with Sookie's feelings dominating them all and he certainly wasn't wrong about this. Honestly, most the time, it feels as though the babe's emotions govern over even my own and the other men have admitted as much as well.

"What the hell are those idiotic Weres doing to that poor baby? It feels as if she's _dying_ ," Rasul chimes in as we vamp through our tight living space, throwing on clothes before rushing upstairs to check in on our young ward.

Wailing screams penetrate my sensitive hearing, accompanied by the distressed, frantic voices of Calvin, Alcide and Quinn. Gods, what on earth is going on? Eric, Rasul and I rush into the nursery together, taking in the scene with equally widened eyes. Toys are strewn literally everywhere, half emptied bottles scattered to and fro and the scent of dirtied diapers is aggressively assaulting my delicate sense of smell, but what I don't see or sense anywhere in the immediate vicinity is our faithful house brownie. Where is he?

"What the hell did you three do to her? And where the _fuck_ is Mímir?" Eric bellows, our distress rising right along with our highly disgruntled princess'.

"He popped out a couple hours ago, something about gathering supplies or something. Sookie's been screaming ever since and we can't figure out what the hell is wrong with her," Alcide informs us, his face etched in near panic.

"We already fed her, changed her, sang to her, played with her; you name it, we tried it," Calvin informs us, gently bouncing the still screaming infant in his arms, his face looking entire years older on account of the clear worry lines now strained across it.

"Even Mr. Pickles couldn't calm her down," Quinn enlightens us, scooping the stuffed, purple penguin into his muscled arms with a disheartened pout.

"Fuck," Eric sighs out beside me before striding forward. The five of us stare on in identical astonishment, seeing him hold his hands out expectantly before Calvin. I don't think I've seen Eric so much as touch our young ward thus far, obviously having a clear aversion to infants as a whole and apparently, Calvin has noticed this as well as I see the Werepanther slowly shaking his head whilst pulling the screaming child closer to his chest.

"I don't think so, Viking," Calvin asserts, earning an annoyed growl from my child.

"For Odin's sake, I'm not gonna hurt her, Panther," Eric sighs out, earning rather apprehensive gazes all around. Slowly, I step forward, sending my child a calculating gaze. I of course know he would never harm our future queen, not in a million years, and though I've not the slightest idea what he has in mind, I find myself sending the Werepanther a slight nod.

Calvin's blue eyes go momentarily wide, but as the two of us have come to find a rather unexpected sense of kinship between us these last months, having fallen into similar roles of the group's unofficial leaders of sorts, he finally extends the wailing child towards Eric, though the look on his face, not to mention the waves of doubt rolling from him, enlighten me to his obvious unease in doing so.

"Hey, hush...," sounds the soft, soothing tenor of Eric's normally harsh voice to leave us all staring up at him in shared wonderment. He lifts a hand to his mouth, proceeding to lightly prick his forefinger before bringing the crimson beaded digit towards Sookie's tiny, screaming mouth.

All our eyes go wide once the babe immediately begins suckling upon my child's forefinger, muffled coos of pleasure now sounding in place of her piercing screams. Eric's cobalt eyes soften as he proceeds to softly coo at the now perfectly contented babe and I find a glowing smile of approval stretching widely across my face at the sight.

"Well, fuck me," Quinn mutters, shaking his bald head in disbelief at the picturesque vision of the towering Viking holding the tiny babe within his burly arms.

"No shit," Alcide concedes to earn an eye roll from my child.

"Please, you're all acting as if I just figured out the cure for fucking cancer or something," Eric remarks with a head shake. "It doesn't take a genius to notice when a baby's teething," he informs us, earning small 'ohs' and widened eyes of realization from the rest of us.

"But how did you-, I mean, I had no idea you knew anything at all about kids," Rasul admits, earning a slight smirk from my child as he continues to softly rock the still suckling babe.

"I had a couple back in my human days, I may not have done much as far as actual fathering is concerned, but I at least caught on to a thing or two over the years," he admits, earning slow nods all around. I reach up to place a hand upon his shoulder, seeing cobalt eyes turn my way. I offer him a soft smile whilst sending waves of pride that I'm entirely sure the others can feel as well, seeing Eric send me a slight nod before turning his attention back to the infant once more.

I know he wasn't exactly thrilled to find out our fate included not only a mate, but the caring of a mortal babe as well. So that might be a massive understatement in actuality, but I definitely gathered he was less than happy with this entire arrangement. I also realize he likely went along with this entire endeavor on my account in lieu of his own, something I was certainly grateful for, even if this realization succeeded in leaving a growing guilt weighing heavily upon me over these last months.

But now, well, now as I see him gazing adoringly down to the tiny princess who's quickly wormed her way into all our hearts, either on account of Fae magics, or our solemn vows to see her protected, or more likely, a combination of both, I'm starting to believe our shared fate might not be such a burden on him after all. And for this, I don't think I could possibly be happier.

"Gentlemen," Mímir's voice sounds, accompanied by a resounding pop to signify his abrupt arrival. "I take it all was well in my absence?" he questions, sending a cursory gaze over the wreckage of a room with a quirked brow whilst dropping armfuls of overflowing bags to the floor at his feet.

"Of course," Eric answers with an amused smirk, earning low chuckles and snorts from the lot of us before the brownie nods his apparent approval, even if the glint in his dark eye assures me he's caught on to the rather odd, yet undoubtedly mirthful nature of the room.

"Good," he states, reaching towards my child for the now pacified babe. "And I'm certainly pleased to see you all in such jovial moods as I do believe our Vampires are due for their feeding now," he remarks, earning agreeing nods from Eric, Rasul and I, accompanied by the varying state of emotions suddenly emanating from the three Weres standing before us.

Calvin's POV

Panic; no matter how many times I've played blood donor over these last months, I still can't help but feel this same emotion turning in my gullet at each mention of our Vampire comrades' impending feeding. I know neither Quinn nor Alcide share in my unease, not in the least bit, as the two of them actually seem to find the entire experience to be immensely pleasurable. I actually envy them this, wishing I could just push any hint of unease far from my mind and let myself indulge in even an ounce of the enjoyment they share.

"Calvin, you coming?" Quinn questions, peeking back through the doorway to bring me from my thoughts as I come to quickly realize I'm the only one left standing in the wreckage of a nursery.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I mutter out, trailing along behind him as we proceed down the softly creaking steps before coming to the living room. I momentarily freeze in place, seeing Quinn curled up comfortably against Rasul's chest at one end of the sofa whilst Alcide makes his way towards Eric's towering form splayed out over the opposite end.

Four sets of expectant eyes are sent my way, varying in color from pale lavender to dark, chocolate brown and I find myself gulping audibly whilst absently clenching my fists at my sides. A loud throat clearing finds me turning my head towards the last Vampire of our group and the clear benevolence shining up at me from behind deep, emerald eyes suddenly finds me breathing a bit easier.

"Are you quite alright?" Godric's ever soft voice questions to leave me nodding perhaps a smidgen too quickly before I'm making my way towards him, finding myself once more grateful for the ancient Vampire's eternally serene and compassionate nature.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I answer back softly whilst sinking myself down to the arm of the overstuffed recliner, meeting emerald eyes that hold entire centuries worth of wisdom that betray the ancient Gaul's remarkably youthful features. It was startling at first to see such knowledge staring back at me from that boyish face, but I quickly came to trust in the promised wisdom of those eyes, soon finding a surprising kinship in the Gaelic Vampire warrior.

He sends me a soft smile and I feel a wave of peace wash over me as I watch him gently lift my wrist towards his lips. As always, he's ever careful with his actions, taking his time whist keeping special attention to my emotions throughout the entire process. I know he realizes just how difficult this is for me and I honestly couldn't be more grateful for his seemingly endless patience.

Sharpened fangs pierce the soft flesh of my wrist and instinctually, my jaw clenches upon feeling Godric beginning to lightly pull at the small wound. As always, I have to take deep, calming breaths and it's only the feel of Godric's silent reassurance coursing through me that keep me from running for the hills. Honestly, none of this would be nearly so intimate and abundantly awkward if it weren't for the waves of lust and euphoria rolling from the four men entangled upon the nearby couch together.

I glance over to said men, seeing Eric and Rasul clutching either Were tightly to their chests. Their fangs are sunk deeply into Quinn and Alcide's throats and I can only shake my head upon noting the glazed over expressions etched over my fellow Weres' faces whilst hearing contented purrs rumbling low from the lot of them. Yeah, I may have gotten a bit better about these feedings, but I don't think I'll ever learn to appreciate them nearly as much as the four of them.

"Thank you, Calvin," Godric soon states softly, pulling his lips from my wrist before taking a moment to brush a drop of his healing bloods over the small puncture holes.

"No, thank you," I insist, shaking my head once more at the men beside us, the four of them completely lost in their shared rapture. A low chuckle sounds from the emerald eyed Vampire as he, too, shakes his dark head.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you'll come to understand, after so many centuries spent upon this earth, the lines of sexuality all but disappear. And to most Vampires, blood is blood and sex is sex and the two will always overlap, at least to some degree," he explains to earn a thoughtful frown from me.

"You must see me as a complete prude then," I reason, earning more soft laughter in turn.

"You're still so very young, it only makes sense that you'd feel the way you do as far as sexuality is concerned," he enlightens me, this time earning low laughter from me as I reach up to finger the softly graying hair at my temples. I have to shake my head; the fact that the eternally sixteen year old man before me can call me young and actually mean it is just too much.

"I certainly don't feel young most days. It's really too bad I didn't enter into this venture just a few years sooner, eh?" I joke, seeing clear amusement shining behind emerald eyes as Godric sends me a slight shrug.

"Perhaps, though I believe you have your years of wisdom to thank for the way our young tiger and wolf both look to you for guidance," he reasons to earn an agreeing nod from me. I certainly hadn't expected to fall into such a role, but I suppose someone was apt to step in as Alpha and leadership just naturally flows through my veins; it always has and likely always will.

Eric and Rasul soon finish their own feedings and I have to chuckle upon seeing the blitzed out expressions gracing both Alcide and Quinn's faces as healing bloods are gently rubbed over each of their throats. Low, rumbling laughter sounds from both Eric and Rasul as I obligingly help the two, nearly boneless Weres to their feet once more, thankful the magics binding us all have already served to enhance our strength and stamina. I see the satisfied Vampires fall together into a languorous embrace, looking very much like two well-sated kittens as they lick the remnants of their meals from their bloodied lips.

"Alright, boys, off to bed we go," I state, taking firm hold of their wobbling forms whilst glancing back to see Godric joining his Vampire brethren upon the couch, a soft sigh escaping him upon being pulled between two pairs of muscled arms. I suppose he wasn't joking about the lines of sexuality disappearing as I can feel the obvious lust welling between the three of them. And…that's my sign to get my happy ass out of here, along with my two young comrades.

I'm soon spilling the two dead-weights down to their shared bed, having to chuckle at the sight of their bulging, muscled forms curling comfortably around one another with soft, contented sighs. To an outsider, their embrace might appear sexual in nature, but I know better. It's in a Were's nature to draw comfort and strength from their Pack through close contact and human 'puppy piles' are a common occurrence amongst most Pards or Packs, though this would certainly be the first time I've seen, or even hear of, two different animal groups drawing comfort in such a way from one another.

I shake my head, having noticed the budding relationship between the young wolf and tiger really taking off as of late. Like I said, it's not sexual between them, but more brotherly in nature. I suppose it makes sense, really, as the two of them are close in age, plus, with Quinn's mother being so far away and Alcide having lost his standing with his old pack, the two of them were quick to cling onto one another, seemingly having found a new sense of family in one another.

I drop down to my small cot with a resigned sigh, once more envying the younger Weres' ability to adept quite effortlessly under any given situation. Unlike the two of them, I'm an old panther set in my ways, but that certainly doesn't mean I can't strive to change. Godric's words echo through my mind once more, making me ponder if given enough time, even my own narrow way of thinking might widen up a bit. I suppose only time will tell and now, well, that's one thing I've got in spades. Maybe, just maybe it's not too late for this old panther to change his spots, so to speak.


	7. Nightly Rituals

**AN: *Warning* - Parts of this chapter are NSFW...**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 7: Nightly Rituals

 _A few years later…_

 **Quinn's POV**

"'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who in this land is the fairest of all?' The mirror answered- 'You, O Queen, are fairest of all,'" Godric's voice sounds softly, earning him a tiny yawn from our toddler princess as she curls herself snuggly against his chest.

A soft smile comes to my face, having come to rather enjoy these nightly story readings, perhaps just as much as our little princess, if not more. I burrow deeper into Alcide's embrace, sending my drowsy glance across the overcrowded bed. The seven of us must make for quite the sight, six full grown men and a brownie curled up together on the dainty, lace covered bed with our petite, blonde princess safely burrowed amongst us.

If you'd asked me only a couple, short years ago if such a thing was even remotely possible, that Weres, Vampires and Faeries could actually get along, could make up their own, diverse family of sorts, I'd have answered with a resounding 'hell no', but now, well, that's exactly what the eight of us are; a family, in each and every sense of the word.

It's nothing short of a miracle that I've managed to find a sense of love and true belonging in this unlikely group of Supes, rivaling even the love I hold for my mother and toddler sister. A small part of me couldn't help but initially wonder if the Fae Prince wasn't perhaps off his rocker when he'd tossed the seven of us in this house together, just expecting us to get along and to raise his mortal great-granddaughter together, but now, well, I don't think I could ever thank the prince enough for allowing me to be a part of such an extraordinary experience.

I realize the magic connecting us is likely to blame, at least in part, for the ever shifting dynamics between us all, but I can't help but wonder if it's not more than that. Niall and Alexandra have enlightened us to the fact that the different Supernatural groups were meant to live together, that we once flourished in our unity and judging by the companionship and yes, even affection, I now hold for my newly formed family, I'm beginning to think their rather surprising theories might actually hold water after all.

"I think our little princess is out," Calvin soon remarks softly, glancing down to said toddler with a fond smile. "Our house brownie as well," he adds amusedly, nodding his head towards Mímir's form curled at the foot of the bed, this having become his preferred sleep space.

"Indeed," Godric concedes, gently shifting Sookie's slumbering form from his lap. Slowly, carefully, the rest of us slip ourselves from the bed, each of us helping to situate our sleeping ward under her lacy covers. Soft kisses are then placed upon our princess' delicate, golden head before the six of us are silently slipping from the small bedroom together.

"I'm not sure who enjoys story time more, Sookie, or the six of us, seven if you count Mímir," Alcide remarks, earning low chuckles from the rest of us as I'm left shaking my head, having just been thinking this very thing.

"Enjoy it now, Gentlemen, before long, she'll be telling us she's too old for bedtime stories," Eric warns as we step into the living room together.

"Our future queen is certainly growing quickly, isn't she?" Godric replies with a fond smile whilst carefully slipping the in-progress chess game onto the coffee table between Calvin and himself.

"That she is," Calvin answers, glancing over the board with a speculative gaze, our fellow Werepanther still learning the ins and outs of the complex game, much to Godric's apparent delight. Behind them, Eric and Rasul sprawl across the couch together, Rasul leaning back against Eric's chest with his substantial book in hand, its contents describing some ancient civilization or other, or at least that's what I've come to gather, before their eyes are scanning over the worn pages together.

"What'll it be tonight?" Alcide questions beside me, pulling our deck of cards out with a smirk. "Go Fish, perhaps?" he asks to leave me snorting in amusement.

"Might as well, Sookie's already started beating me and I stopped letting her win weeks ago," I admit, earning low chuckles from around the room.

"She's a bright one, that's for sure," Rasul remarks whilst thoughtfully flipping a page of his book.

"You know, it won't be long before she'll be starting school," Calvin chimes in to make our shared anxieties instantly spike between us.

"Don't remind me," I sigh out, selfishly wishing we had just a few more years of toddlerhood. Time really does move too quickly where children are concerned.

"I still can't believe Niall and the A.P. want us to send her to human public school," Alcide grumbles whilst dealing cards between the two of us. "I mean, I figured he'd want to send her to one of those really elite Supe schools or something; she's a future queen after all."

"I do believe my Grandsire and Niall wish to see our Sookie have just as humble an upbringing as possible. Plus, it will be beneficial for her to learn to blend successfully into the human world just as all Supernatural children must learn to do," Godric reasons and though I might not exactly like it, I have to admit the prince and the seer seem to have legitimate reasoning behind all their decisions.

"Yes, but he's also asked us to begin educating her about Supernatural world as well as introducing her to self-defense and battle training," Eric remarks with a small frown, his fingers absently combing through Rasul's dark hair. "That sounds like an awful lot to take on for one so young."

"Much certainly rests upon our young ward's small shoulders, My Child, but it's important we still allow her time to enjoy the pleasures of childhood amidst her studies and training. Surely we'll figure it out as we go, just as we have thus far and Mímir will be here to aide us as well," Godric reasons to leave the lot of us nodding our agreement.

Sometime later, my eyelids are becoming heavy and once I let out a jaw-cracking yawn, Alcide is quick to clean up our game before helping me to my feet. The two of us mutter our goodnights to the others before trudging up to our room together, knowing our ever energetic princess will surely be waking us much too early as per usual, not that I'm complaining as I've grown rather fond of our early mornings consisting of cartoons and sugared cereal. Kids certainly shouldn't be the only ones granted an indulgence in a bit of childishness now and then after all.

Alcide and I are soon stripped down to our boxers before crawling into our shared bed together, our forms automatically wrapping around one another in a now familiar embrace. My nose presses into the crook of his neck, breathing deeply of his musky scent whilst a contented smile comes to my face. I still find it amusing that canine and feline such as us could share an almost brotherly connection, but that's exactly how I'd describe our relationship; brotherly.

Sure, he's a wolf and as his scent envelops me, there's no mistaking this, but that's not all there is, not even close. Tigers may be known to be rather solitary mammals in the wild, but when his scent wraps around me, it feels of what he refers to as Pack, it feels of _home_ and for this, I don't think I could be more grateful. I soon lose myself in the comforting aroma, teetering just on the edge of sleep before a second set of arms wrap securely around me to leave me grinning softly against the heat of Alcide's chest.

Calvin. I may not share the same, brotherly connection with the Werepanther as I do for Alcide, but that's not to say I don't hold a great amount of esteem, and yes, even affection, for the older panther whose come to represent an almost fatherly figure for both Alcide and myself. Calvin has a tendency to put up a tough front and I'd never remark aloud about him finally softening a bit towards Alcide and myself, but I'm definitely thankful for it all the same.

Its times like these when the three of us are wrapped up in one another, that I find myself feeling more loved and accepted than I ever have in my entire life. This; this is what a family truly is and blood or no, I know my life would never be complete without them both and it's with this thought in mind that I finally drift off, held securely between the two men I will always consider as Pack.

 **Rasul's POV**

"I think I'm gonna grab a shower," I remark soon after the Weres have retreated for the night. I feel Eric nod against my shoulder before I rise from his embrace, handing our book back down to him before making my way towards the downstairs bath.

I'm soon stripped of clothing and standing under steaming waters, absently washing my hair as I begin reflecting over the recent years spent in this old farmhouse. I'd certainly never saw myself falling into a fatherly role, especially to such a young, mortal child, but I have to say, I've rather come to enjoy helping in the upbringing of our young princess. Every day spent with her is an adventure. Given my age, things have a rather unfortunate tendency to become tedious fairly quickly, so this is certainly one aspect I've come to greatly appreciate about my newfound life.

As I brush soap over the delicate, Celtic symbol over my chest, I find myself reflecting upon the ever shifting dynamics between the other future kings and myself. I certainly never expected to see any Were in a positive light, let alone finding myself accepting one as a trusted ally or heaven forbid, an actual _friend_ , but that's exactly what's seemed to have happened between the six of us. Surprisingly enough, the comfortable companionship that's formed between my fellow Vampires and our Were cohorts is another aspect of this new life I've quickly come to appreciate and even enjoy. How very different my life is compared to only brief years prior.

"Hey, you're not at the palace any longer, Rasul," Eric's voice soon sounds to bring me out of my meandering thoughts. I poke my head from behind the shower curtain just in time to see him sending me a teasing smirk. "Don't think for a second I'm about to let you use all the hot water again," he warns, slipping his shirt over his head to bring a knowing smirk to my face.

"I suppose you're just looking to conserve water then, huh?" I tease, catching the devious glint shining behind cobalt eyes as he strips away the last of his clothing before stepping closer, bringing his face mere millimeters before my own.

"Like I give a shit about conserving water," he answers back lowly, his heated gaze raking over my exposed form to send an anticipatory shiver along my spine "Want some company?" he leans forward to breathe against my ear and I find I can only eagerly nod in response whilst stepping back to allow him room to join me.

"Eric, fuck," I hiss out once his mouth is firmly attached to the side of my throat, those wicked lips and tongue of his already driving me insane as he proceeds to back me toward the wetted shower wall. My arms wrap automatically around him as I quickly lose myself in what might be one of the very best things to come of the binding magics between us all.

I can't say exactly why or how it happened as Eric and I had only ever seen each other as trusted allies and perhaps even friends before all this, but after that ancient rite was performed to tie the seven of us together, the feelings between us quickly began to morph into something much deeper, much more significant than I'd ever imagined they might.

I can't say its love exactly, hell, before this, I'd have thought the stoic Viking incapable of such feelings, excluding, of course, the deep feelings he so obviously holds for his beloved Maker, but the feelings growing between us are profound all the same and seem to be deepening with each and every night we spend at one another's sides.

"Oh, fuck," I hiss out upon feeling nimble, slickened digits suddenly breeching my entrance to bring me abruptly back to the here and now. My eyes close, feeling the pain laced pleasure coursing through me as my lover works to gently stretch me, to ready me for more.

"Rasul," Eric sighs into the hollow of my throat, pinning me between his muscled chest and the dampened shower wall at my back. I strengthen my hold upon his broad shoulders before raising my legs to wrap them firmly around his waist, granting him the room he needs to ready me for our impending joining.

The bathroom door creaks slowly open then, momentarily halting both our actions before the shower curtain is slowly dragged aside to reveal a hungry, emerald gaze. Godric. I smile softly against Eric's dampened shoulder, watching as his Maker strips away his own clothing before joining the two of us under the steady shower stream.

I have to admit, I was more than a bit nervous at first, wondering how Godric might react upon first discovering the quickly morphing relationship between his child and myself, but any doubt on my end was quickly extinguished once I came to realize Godric was more than accepting of our blossoming relationship. Actually, though Godric's feelings towards me don't seem to be quite so intense as Eric's, they seem to have shifted as well, holding more heat than I'd ever expected to feel from the ever serene Gaul.

"Master," Eric greets with a knowing smirk, turning his head over his shoulder to catch darkened, emerald eyes. "You weren't feeling left out, were you?" he teases to earn the smallest of smirks from his Maker before Godric's lips are granting a tender kiss upon his child's shoulder.

"Perhaps," Godric admits, his lustful gaze rolling up to meet my own. "You don't mind my joining the two of you, do you, Rasul?" he questions to earn a firm headshake from me.

"On the contrary, I rather enjoy your company," I admit before glancing up to meet Eric's sultry gaze. "Just as Eric seems to," I add, having felt for myself the immense joy elicited from the Viking on account of such couplings between us, couplings that have been happening more and more frequently over our time shared here together.

"Shall we then?" Godric questions, expectantly raising his wrist to his child's waiting lips. Eric places a tender kiss upon Godric's wrist before plunging fang into the delicate flesh to draw thick bloods to the surface. "You ready?" Godric questions Eric softly, earning a firm nod from him just before Eric's breathing out a shuddering sigh against my lips.

"Yes, fuck," Eric sighs out breathily just before I capture his lips with my own, his pain laced pleasure becoming my own as Godric gently prepares him for more. Our kiss quickly deepens as Eric proceeds in mirroring his Maker's actions upon me until the three of us succumb to breathless, yearning pants.

"Please," I plead against Eric's lips, wanting more, _needing_ more as I feel his own desires perfectly echoing my own. He's quick to oblige my request and a strangled gasp falls from my lips upon feeling his fingers being replaced with his thick arousal.

My hold upon Eric tightens as he slowly sinks inch after hardened inch inside me, feeling his blunt nails digging harshly into my biceps as his Maker mirrors his actions upon him. Slowly, carefully, we proceed until three sets of hips joined together; our bodies now married snuggly to one another.

It's Godric that takes the lead, his deep, yet gentle thrusts setting the rhythm between the three of us as I quickly lose myself to the pleasure of our joining, relishing in not only the physical aspect, but the metaphysical facet as well, as the magically enhanced bonds between us are positively thrumming with the shared elation and desire welling between us. Simply incredible.

Impassioned kisses and water slickened caresses are exchanged between the three of us as we proceed to drive one another ever closer to the razor's edge and it's with shared cries of ecstasy that we finally find our explosive release against one another, rendering us to shuddering, sated heaps under the streaming spray.

Once we finally regain some sense of motility, Eric helps me settle myself upon my feet once more; the three of us left gently cleansing one another before turning off the cooling spray. We're soon dried and dressed before silently making our way back to the living room and it's with shared, contented sighs that we're sprawling out over the couch together, with me nestled against Eric's towering form and Godric comfortably curled against my chest.

So much has changed since that first night we all came to this place with the shared intent of protecting the A.P.'s mortal great-granddaughter and though I know things likely won't always be so peaceful and content as they are in this rather perfect moment, I can at least rest assured that our lives have taken a turn for the better and for this, I'm eternally grateful.

 **AN: I realize we didn't get a lot of interaction with Sook this chapter, but that will change come next chapter, I promise! ;)**


	8. Enjoy Them While They're Young

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _A few years later…_

 **Alcide's POV**

Quinn and I sit side by side at the kitchen table, munching away at the homemade cookies provided by our loyal house brownie. Say what you want about Mímir's ever snarky demeanor, but man, can that brownie ever cook. Our now eight year old ward is seated across from the two of us, her small nose buried in her schoolwork and I'm soon left smirking upon seeing Calvin glance over his newspaper from his spot at the opposite end of the table with an approving smile.

The six of us were equally concerned about how Sookie may adjust to public school on top of the additional Supernatural studies and self-defense training, but our tenacious little princess has managed to surprise us all, taking like a duck to water to all we've taught her all while receiving high marks in school. Both the A.P. and Niall of course were elated to hear of her progress and myself, along with the others, are only glad to know our young princess seems happy and content, as her happiness truly is our own.

"Almost done?" Quinn questions Sookie somewhat anxiously, our ever rambunctious Weretiger not knowing the definition of the word patience, not in the slightest.

"Almost," Sookie answers back, sending the tiger a knowing smirk. A soft snort sounds from both Calvin and myself as Sookie casually goes back to her book to earn a soft groan of disappointment from Quinn. "Just a few more pages," Sookie assures him, her mirth welling between us to leave her sapphire eyes sparkling softly. Oh, she most definitely inherited her Fae grandparents' sense of humor.

"Oh, come on, Sookie," I soon have to chime in, feeling Quinn's impatience finally bubbling to the point of near explosion. "You're just teasing him now," I state, earning a soft snort of amusement from our devious little princess.

"He makes it too easy! It's not my fault," she answers back with a faux pout just in time for Quinn to pop up from his seat, apparently fed up with all the teasing, goodhearted as it may be. "Ah! Quinn!" Sookie giggles out upon being abruptly lifted into the air by burly arms.

"Outside! Now!" Mímir barks out, shooing all of us towards the backyard as he wells knows just how this will play out between us. Quinn is quick to oblige his request, hauling our still giggling princess straight out the doors with Calvin and I trailing behind.

" _Please_! Come on!" Sookie is unabashedly begging the smirking Weretiger once Calvin and I step out on the back porch, seeing the two of them standing together in the sprawling yard beyond.

"I dunno…," Quinn answers back teasingly to leave our stubborn princess placing her hands defiantly upon her narrow hips. "That was awful mean of you to leave me waiting for so long. Maybe I don't _feel_ like playing anymore," Quinn outright lies to leave Calvin and I bursting into soft laughter together.

"But-," Sookie starts, before I see a sly smirk play over her lips. "Fine, maybe _I_ don't feel like playing either," she claims, making Quinn's jaw momentarily drop in shock, that is, before he senses our little princess' obvious humor.

"Oh, that's it, it's on now, Princess," Quinn warns, his lilac eyes positively sparkling just before his massive tiger is bursting free of its human cage to bring a delighted squeal from little Sookie.

"Alcide! Calvin! Help me!" Sookie giggles out, racing before the 'stalking' tiger with joyous laughter. Calvin and I share knowing grins before bursting free of our own human forms to add panther and wolf into the joyful mix.

We leap down from the back porch together and once more, I'm momentarily amazed to note just how smooth the transition from human to beast form is on account of our shared magics. The process used to be undoubtedly painful, leaving me in a purely animalistic state of mind, but now, I'm more than grateful to find I'm very much aware and in control, even in full wolf form.

A low growl sounds to my left and I turn in time to see Quinn's tiger slowly encroaching upon me. It would truly be a terrifying sight if not for the fact that I can so clearly feel his amusement and adoration flowing between us. A distorted grin forms over my furred muzzle just before we launch into our playful match, the sounds of Sookie's squeals of delight cheering us both on.

Quinn and I tumble over the soft grass together and I can only imagine what a sight we must make; a huge, Bengal tiger playfully fighting with a much smaller red wolf as a blonde, cheering child and jet black panther pay witness to our lively battle.

"Go, Alcide, go!" Sookie cries out as Quinn is apparently playing the part of today's 'villain'. I glance over to see our ward gingerly climbing atop Calvin's panther form, bringing a contented purr from the huge cat once she reaches up to gently scratch behind his furred ears.

Quinn is quick to take advantage of my momentary distraction and a soft gasp rises from Sookie's throat once the massive tiger takes the upper hand, successfully pinning my much smaller beast form beneath him upon the soft grass. Again, given any other circumstances, I'm sure I'd be utterly terrified to find myself bested by the massive tiger, but this is Quinn, my brother in every sense of the word and I know I can trust him implicitly.

It's this thought that finds me craning my elongated neck up before zealously licking at Quinn's beast's tiny, pink nose, momentarily startling him enough to grant me an escape from his clutches. I roll away, earning joyous cheers from our princess along with what sounds like humored grunts from Calvin's panther form as lilac eyes stare back at me in dazed bewilderment. This time, it's me taking advantage of Quinn's stunned state as I proceed to pounce, succeeding in flipping our previous positions to leave me immobilizing the massive tiger beneath me.

"Yay! Alcide for the win!" Sookie squeals out to leave me glancing up to see Calvin's panther form trotting closer, our princess' small arms clutched tightly around his furred throat. "That's a good wolf, Alcide," Sookie giggles out, reaching out to pet my snout. I proceed to eagerly lick at her dainty fingers, eliciting more joyous laughter from our young ward.

Its times like these, I find myself happier than I'd previously thought possible. Niall once told me Sookie would be the one to mend my broken heart and now, as I stare into her glittering sapphire eyes whilst reveling in the sweet sound of her youthful laughter, I realize that although this isn't at all the situation to which I thought the prince might be referring, he might just be right after all.

 **Eric's POV**

"Good evening, My Child," Godric remarks softly upon my rising for the evening. He places a tender kiss upon my lips before I see him turn to our third. "Good evening, Rasul," he greets before mirroring his endearing actions to earn contented smiles from the both of us.

"Evening," we reply in unison, the combined magics between us thrumming with affection before the three of us are readying ourselves for the evening.

"So, I was thinking," Godric starts, gaining both mine and Rasul's attention as we watch him trailing thoughtfully across the musty cellar. "Perhaps our young ward would be ready to begin her sword training," he suggests, procuring a small, wooden sword before presenting it before the two of us.

"I don't see why not," I answer with a shrug before glancing over to see Rasul mirror the gesture.

"She's taken quickly enough to everything else we've taught her thus far. I can't see why this would be any different," Rasul concedes, earning a firm nod from Godric before the three of us are trailing upstairs together.

"Godric! Eric! Rasul! You're up!" sounds Sookie's elated voice, accompanied by the sound of rushed, pounding footsteps just before the three of us are pounced upon by our young princess. Godric scoops our grinning monarch up, slinging her over his left hip and mirroring smiles stretch over our combined faces as Rasul and I lean down to peer at our elated ward over either of Godric's shoulders.

"And how was your day, Little One?" Godric questions.

"Fine," Sookie answers back with a dismissive shrug, glancing curiously to the wooden sword held within the hand hanging loosely at my Maker's side.

"And your studies?" Rasul questions, glancing over to the grinning Weres seated together at the nearby dining room table.

"Done!" Sookie pipes up proudly as Calvin sends the three of us an affirming nod. "Is that for me?" she questions then, wiggling against my Maker as she reaches towards the small, wooden sword.

"Perhaps," I tease, swiping the small sword from Godric's hand before playfully twirling it before widened, sapphire eyes. "Do you think you're ready to proceed with tonight's self-defense training, Princess?" I question to earn a fervent nod from the eager child.

"I'm ready," she answers readily, her eyes acutely following the sword as I proceed to twirl it before her.

"And do you promise to follow all of our instructions carefully, Young Princess?" Rasul questions, earning an earnest gaze from Sookie before her golden head bobs firmly once more.

"Then I think we're ready, Little One. Come," Godric states, turning towards the back of the house to leave Rasul and I, along with our three Were cohorts trailing behind.

"You sure she's ready for this?" Calvin asks softly, earning a firm nod from both Rasul and I as Sookie's voice continues to sound before us, the excited girl recounting the events of her day to my attentive Maker.

"In my village, it wasn't at all uncommon for children to start such training much younger than she," I enlighten the Weres, feeling their concern welling between us.

"She's in expert hands. And we'll be sure to take things nice and slow," Rasul assures them, earning rather begrudging nods from the trio.

"Alright, Little One," Godric starts once we're standing in the backyard together, the bright floodlights illuminating the darkened evening. "Stand like this," he states, demonstrating the proper dueling stance that Sookie is quick to follow, her eyes wide as I swear I can practically feel her absorbing the lesson.

"Very good," I commend, stepping before her with the small sword still in hand. "Now, I want you to hold your weapon just like this," I ask of her, demonstrating the pose I wish to see her imitate.

"Okay," she answers back, falling in stance before I place the training weapon into her tiny hands. "It's heavy," she remarks, her delicate fingers gripping the wood tightly as her youthful features etch in solemn concentration.

"You will soon grow accustomed to the weight, Young Warrior," Rasul assures her, squatting down to adjust her hold with an approving smile. "Better?" he questions to earn a glowing smile in turn.

"Much," she answers back, her features falling stoic once more as she looks to us for further guidance. What an apt pupil she makes, our tiny princess. And what a warrior she will one day become given our dedicated attentions. Any who would stand against her would surely live to regret it…given they lived to tell the tale.

The three of us proceed with our lesson, guiding her through practiced swings and jabs and as always, Sookie is careful to take in every word of our lesson, seeming to understand that our teachings warrant her undivided attentions. Before long, Godric, Rasul and I are standing shoulder to shoulder with Quinn, Alcide and Calvin, the six of us looking on proudly as Sookie grows accustom to the feel of the small weapon held within her tiny, yet capable hands. It's not until a wide yawn escapes her that Calvin finally calls an end to weapons training, scooping up our tired princess before the seven of us are making our way into the house once more.

"Did I do alright?" Sookie questions as she sends inquiring eyes up at me over the Werepanther's shoulder.

"You were truly superb, Princess," I commend, seeing her eyes alight to earn a rather wistful smile from me. It's truly amazing just how affected I can be by that smile of hers.

"Does that mean I get to use a _real_ sword next time?" she blurts out to earn amused laughter from the six of us as we trail ever closer towards her small bedroom together.

"Soon," I promise, sending her a playful wink that manages to send her tiny heart racing with excitement as Calvin bends down to place her on her feet once more.

"Now, go get ready for bed and we'll be in soon to tuck you in," Calvin asks of her, earning an eager nod just before her bedroom door is slammed before six, smiling faces.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Godric remarks to earn affirming nods from our three Weres.

"I suppose you're right," Quinn concedes. "She really did great out there, didn't she?" he questions as he leans back against the wall, looking very much the proud father we all truly are.

"She's growing to become a real chip off the old block, or should I say _blocks_?" I answer back, earning low laughter all around. Before long, Sookie's bedroom door is slammed open before us once more, our young ward now donning a silky, lavender nightgown that trails down to brush just over the tops of her dainty feet.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Godric questions to earn a fervent head nod. My Maker leans down to softly scent the air before her face before granting her an approving nod.

"And your hair?" Alcide questions to earn a rather sheepish smile from our young charge.

"Will you brush it for me?" she beseeches sweetly, holding her pink hairbrush before us with a smile that could easily bend even a mighty Viking such as myself to her will.

"Dibs!" Quinn cries, reaching out to snatch the tiny brush and earning bubbling laughter from Sookie. The rest of us just shake our heads whilst filing into the small bedroom together. Quinn scoops Sookie into his arms before plopping down to the head of the bed, proceeding to drag the small brush through Sookie's tangled tresses. How that child manages to make such a mess of her hair on a daily basis I'll never know.

"What are we reading tonight, Princess?" Rasul questions, gazing over her packed bookshelf with an inquiring glint shining behind his dark eyes.

"Alice!" Sookie pipes up excitedly, having recently developed a fascination with the whimsical tales of Wonderland.

"Done," Rasul answers before sliding the corresponding book from the shelf with an approving grin. "Now, scoot over, Tiger, make some room for the rest of us," he playfully chides before we're literally piling upon the bed to bring more amused giggles from our young ward.

I suppose we really do make for quite the sight, six grown men heaped together upon our princess' small bed, but this is part of our routine now and though I may never actually admit it aloud, it's one of my very favorite ways to pass our shared nights.

Soon, we're more or less settled, with Rasul tucked against my chest and my Maker pressed against my side at the foot of the bed. The three Weres are sitting shoulder to shoulder at the head of the bed, Alcide and Calvin to either side of Quinn as he continues to gently untangle Sookie's stubborn, golden tresses.

It's Rasul who begins reading tonight, the six of us having made a habit of rotating narrating duty amongst ourselves, with Sookie sometimes taking over when the mood suits her. Mímir soon joins the lot of us; tucking himself into the small, wooden bed the six of us finally broke down and built for him once Sookie's feet actually reached far enough to start disturbing him during his slumber.

Rasul continues on, his deep voice ensnaring our undivided attentions. His back vibrates soothingly against my chest to leave me feeling utterly content as I brush my fingers lazily through his ebony locks. Godric's head soon rests gently upon my shoulder just as his pale fingers lace through my own and the two of us are soon watching innocent fascination play over young Sookie's features together with mirroring smiles affixed upon both our faces.

The Weres look just as content in their place behind our Sookie, the three of them propped up against one another with shared smiles, minus the periodic frowns Quinn sends down towards Sookie's unruly hair. I still find it hard to believe how far we've come in creating our own rather eccentric family unit, but that's exactly what we are; family, and for this, I don't think I could possibly be more grateful.


	9. Hell Is a Preteen Girl

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _A few years later…_

 **Calvin's POV**

"Sookie! Let's go! You're gonna be late again!" I yell up the stairs as Quinn, Alcide and I work to gather up Sookie's scattered schoolbooks that are still strewn over the dining room table from the night before. I can only shake my head, knowing her late nights of Supernatural studies, along with her continued battle training are to blame for our ever frantic mornings. As if raising a middle school girl isn't hard enough as it is, even with the help of five other men and a highly efficient house brownie.

"God! I'm coming!" Sookie grumbles out as I hear her pounding down the stairs. _Bang_! The sound of Alcide dropping a heavy textbook to the floor manages to leave me sending him curious eyes. What on earth? Quinn and Alcide are both staring towards the nearby stairwell, their unease welling through the bonds we share and I'm left letting out a defeated sigh before stepping closer to see what all the fuss is about.

"Oh, _hell_ no," I remark, shaking my head at the sight of our fourteen year dressed in a mini skirt and top that shows way too much cleavage. "I don't think so, young lady. You march right back upstairs and put something decent on, _now_ ," I demand, earning an annoyed pout from the ever stubborn preteen.

"But all the other girls at school dress like this!" she argues, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest. "Come on, Alcide, Quinn? You guys think this is alright, don't you?" she questions, knowing full well the wolf and tiger are far more lenient than I.

"Actually, we're gonna have to side with Calvin on this one, Sook," Quinn replies, earning an agreeing nod from Alcide. Apparently, this isn't the response Sookie had been looking for as she lets out a low growl whilst stubbornly stamping her foot.

"Ugh, you're not my _fathers_ ," she throws back to elicit mirroring waves of hurt from Alcide, Quinn and myself. Sookie's shoulders promptly slump upon feeling our reaction, her subsequent guilt instantly welling between us. "Sorry," she mutters. I send her a small nod, feeling her remorse resonating between us before I draw closer to stand just before her.

"No, Sookie, we're not your fathers, at least not in blood," I concede, reaching up to gently cup her chin, raising her sapphire gaze to meet my solemn one. "But we are your future _husbands_ and if you actually think for even one _second_ we'd let some teenage boy look at you in… _this_ ," I state, shaking my head disapprovingly at her minuscule apparel. "You've got another thing comin', Missy."

"So, you're saying you'd be _jealous_?" she questions to make my eyes go wide in surprise. What in the ever loving hell is that supposed to mean? I glance back to Alcide and Quinn, having absolutely no idea how the hell to answer such a question.

"Yes," Quinn finally states, nodding his bald head firmly. "Damn straight we'd be jealous," he admits to earn a positively glowing smile from our young ward.

"Good," she answers back before promptly spinning on her heel and marching right back up to her room, her emotions through the bond positively giddy.

"Someone please explain what the fuck just happened," I sigh out, shaking my head in disbelief to earn mirroring grins from Alcide and Quinn.

"She's getting to be that age, Old Man," Alcide enlightens me, his meaty palm landing upon my shoulder as he sends me an indulgent smile. "She's straddling the bridge between childhood and eventual womanhood; she's not _supposed_ to make any sense, it just comes with the territory," he claims as Quinn nods his agreement.

"Fucking hormones anyways," I sigh out, proceeding with my earlier task of gathering up Sookie's schoolbooks. "I'd take shitty diapers any day over this preteen bullshit," I sigh out, earning low chuckles from both Quinn and Alcide who are only too quick in sending me agreeing nods.

The worst part about Sookie's budding hormones is the havoc they wreak upon each one of us in turn, because not only do we have _her_ insane mood swings to contend with, but we're all equally affected by them ourselves. I kid you not, just last week Quinn broke down to honest to God tears upon finding out we were out of cookies; _cookies_! Needless to say, it's been a living hell…on _all_ of us. I literally cannot _wait_ for Sookie to finally grow out of this awkward stage and I know each of the other men agree wholeheartedly.

"The princess' lunch," Mímir's voice sounds out to leave the three of us glancing up towards the approaching brownie. He sends us a sly grin whilst holding up a tin lunch pail in one clawed hand, his head shaking lightly. "You _do_ realize things will only get worse before they ever get better, correct?" he remarks, earning mirroring sighs from the three of us.

"Great, and this from the child expert," Quinn mutters, earning an almost devious cackle from the diminutive Fae as our tiger accepts the pail from him.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Sookie calls out to leave us spinning towards the stairway once more, a sigh of relief escaping me upon noting her much more conservative attire. Thank God. The three of us scoop up the rest of her things before we're rushing out the door towards the waiting SUV together. Once we're all piled in, I waste no time in lead-footing it towards Bon Temps Middle School.

"Don't forget, we're picking up Amelia today," Alcide reminds me and yet another sigh falls from my lips before I slow down just in time to make the road leading towards Sookie's best friend's house.

We were all more than a little nervous upon realizing Sookie's telepathy was making it difficult for her to make friends at her human school. I'll never forget the night she broke down crying at dinner on account of having accidentally mentioned a fellow student's inner thoughts aloud. The subsequent teasing was relentless and cruel and it took more self-control than any of us guards would care to admit to not march right down to that school and give students and staff alike a piece of _all_ of our minds.

Thank goodness for Mimir as he was able to help coach our young ward with her telepathy as she's since become a pro at shielding her mind. I'm only glad she can't hear any of _our_ thoughts, something Niall insisted would eventually drive the seven of us insane; an assessment I can't help but agree with.

Thank goodness for that boisterous little witch who recently moved to town and made quick friends with our Sookie. Young Amelia's apparent 'truthful thoughts' won gratefully our telepath princess over immediately. I soon pull into the Broadway's drive, seeing the young witch already racing towards us with a glowing smile.

"Hey, Sook!" Amelia belts out, throwing open the door before sliding into the seat beside her friend.

"Seatbelt," I remind her, cocking a brow toward the rambunctious preteen to earn me an amused smirk.

"Yes, Calvin," she answers, clicking her safety belt in place before sending starry eyes toward our tiger. "Hey, _Quinn_ ," she practically purrs, earning a low chuckle from the Weretiger as he shakes his bald head at her, the three of us quite used to the young girl's blatant flirting by now.

"Amelia Bedelia," Quinn greets, earning dual eye rolls from both Sookie and Amelia once we're making our way towards the school once more.

"Please, Quinn, that name's so _childish_ ," Sookie enlightens him, earning laughter from Alcide, Quinn, and myself, as to _us_ , Sookie is still very much a child in need of our ever constant protection and supervision.

"Yeah, _Quinn_ , _so_ not cool," Alcide chimes in teasingly, earning bubbling giggles from both Sookie and Amelia as our tiger just rolls his eyes, an amused smirk on his face. The girls are still giggling together once we pull up to the school and the three of us are left calling out our goodbyes before watching the adolescents bouncing their way towards the crowded entrance.

"God, her preteen years _cannot_ be over soon enough," Quinn sighs out, reclining over the backseat with a long sigh as Alcide and I nod our keen agreement. Amen to that.

Rasul's POV

"Again," I request, earning a soft sigh from Sookie before she proceeds with the hand-to-hand battle exercise we've been working on together in the front yard for the last two hours now. Her form is still falling slack and it's easy to tell her heart's just not in it this evening.

"God, how long do we have to _do_ this?" Sookie complains, sending me pleading, sapphire eyes. "Can't we just take a break already, _please_ , Rasul? Eric and Godric are taking a break, so why can't _we_?" she pleads, earning a slight smirk from me as I just can't seem to be able to answer her with a definitive no, though, whether this is on account of our binding magics or something else, I couldn't know for certain.

"Eric and Godric are just checking in on Pamela at the bar this evening, you know that. They'll be back soon and you know Godric will want to see you complete your drills in perfect form," I reason. "Perform your drill flawlessly just _one_ time and we can take a little break, how does that sound?"

"Done," she pipes up, falling in stance once more before proceeding to follow through the exercise with expert precision. I can only shake my head; if only I'd known what the promise of a short break could make on her training. I'll have to be sure to keep this little tidbit in mind for future endeavors.

"Good, I knew you could do it," I finally commend, earning me a soft smile from the young princess before we're trailing towards the front porch together. We each drop down to the worn porch swing with mirroring sighs. As is the norm of late, young Sookie's emotions are a whirlwind of contradictions as she sits beside me, her gaze acutely piercing the star studded night beyond.

"Am I a freak, Rasul?" she soon questions softly to leave me staring back at her in utter bewilderment.

"What? Sookie, why on earth would you even _ask_ something like that? Are the kids at school giving you a hard time again, because I'm not at _all_ averse to putting bratty, human teens in their place if needed," I insist, earning a slight smirk from Sookie before she slowly shakes her golden head, the fair strands catching in the light of the overhead porch lights.

"No, no, it's nothing like that," she assures me, dropping her gaze down to her lap where her hands are fidgeting rather anxiously. "It's just, well, Amelia has a boyfriend now," she informs me somewhat sheepishly. "He's a boy from our class and she goes on and on about him, always talking about how cute and _amazing_ he is," she explains to earn a quirked brow from me.

"So you're upset because she's been spending more time with this boy?" I guess, earning a firm headshake in response.

"No…," she answers rather reluctantly, her gaze trained upon her white sneakers as she kicks idly at the wooden porch slats. "It's just, well, she thinks he's so great, but I just don't see it. He's just some guy, no different from any of the other guys we go to school with."

"Well, that's not so bad," I reason with a slight shrug. "Just because you and Amelia are best friends, it doesn't mean you have to like all the same people in the exact same way. I'm sure there are people you like who Amelia isn't so fond of, right?" I question, seeing her head bob lightly in response.

"Well, yeah, but that's just it, I do feel differently than Amelia, along with all the other girls in our class. I just don't see boys my age the same way they do. I don't see any of them the way I see you or any of the rest of my guards. I've tried to, really I have, but it's just not the same, not even close. Does that make me a freak, Rasul?" she questions, her sapphire eyes becoming watery before I'm instinctually pulling her into my arms.

I had actually been wondering about this very thing as the mere thought of sleeping with anyone outside our bound group is enough to turn my gullet, not that I see many people outside this house nowadays, though the few times I've accompanied Eric and Godric to Pam's bar, I've noticed a complete lack of attraction to anyone else. The other men have admitted the same and I can only assume the magics between us all are to blame and apparently now, I need to make sure Sookie understands this well.

"No, Sookie, you're not a freak, not at all, you hear me?" I softly assure her, smoothing a hand in soothing circles over the back of her cotton t-shirt. "The way you feel about me and the rest of your guards is completely validated. The magics between us are to blame for how you feel, not you, Sookie, never you, alright?"

"You mean it?" she whispers, sending me a teary gaze to earn a firm nod in response.

"I swear it," I assure her, letting her feel for herself the truth of my words before she's sending me a soft, genuine smile.

"Okay," she answers before leaning up to place an abrupt and completely unexpected kiss upon my lips. My brows shoot up in shock, earning an amused giggle from my giddy ward before she abruptly jumps to her feet. I'm still staring after her in utter bewilderment as she quickly disappears from sight.

"Well, well, it would seem you've had an interesting night," Eric's amused voice sounds to leave me whipping my head towards the smirking Viking and Gaul as they draw closer to the porch.

"I-," I start, shaking my head as I'm not sure I understand exactly what the hell just happened between our young princess and myself. "Sookie, she kissed me," I state, earning dual chuckles from Godric and Eric as they drop down to either side of me upon the wooden swing.

"We saw," Godric informs me with an indulgent smile. "We also heard the two of you talking. You gave her suburb advice, Rasul," he commends, earning an absent head nod from me as I send a quizzical look towards the doorway Sookie only just disappeared through.

"Oh, don't act so shocked," Eric remarks, sliding his arm around my shoulders with an amused smirk. "Our young princess' hormones are apt to make her act a bit crazy over the next couple years or so, besides, who could resist such an adorable face?" he teases, leaning close to place a sloppy kiss upon my cheek.

"Oh, shut it," I answer back with a grin, earning only a mischievous smirk in turn. "Though I suppose you're likely right about her hormones, poor kid," I sigh out, leaning back against the Viking's broad chest with a resigned sigh. "How's Pam getting along?" I question, earning a long sigh from Eric.

"She went ahead with her redecorating plans," he grumbles out against my throat to leave me chuckling in amusement as I wouldn't put it past Pam to do just that. " _Pink_ , Rasul, the whole bloody place is draped in equally horrendous shades of fucking _pink_ , _including_ my old throne," he sighs out. "Plus, she still finds it immensely amusing to taunt the two of us about our shared housemates, claiming, and I quote, 'our tick infested lovers are not welcome in _her_ establishment'. I guess it'll be harder than I first thought to alter her opinion on Weres."

"We'll get there," I reassure him, craning my neck to place a soft kiss upon his lips. "I suppose I have no room to complain about teen angst though," I add with a smirk, seeing a soft smile form across the Viking's striking features.

"I'm only glad I'm a teenager in looks alone," Godric remarks then, earning low laughter from both Eric and myself as he leans back against me whilst shaking his dark head. "I only hope these next years pass quickly as even _my_ patience has its limits."

"Oh, the joys of raising a hormonal preteen," Eric chimes in amusedly.

"It's _hell_ , in every sense of the word," I maintain, not knowing how much longer I can stand to feel said preteen's storming emotions before I finally lose my hold upon my waning sanity.

"That it is, Rasul, that it is," Godric concedes and in this, the three of us are in perfect agreement as I can't help but think the years leading up to now were a fucking cakewalk in comparison. Here's to parenthood; gods help us all.


	10. Blossoming

**AN: Just a note...this will be the last 'transitioning' chapter...next chapter, we'll be jumping into the 'meat' of the story, finally getting Sookie's POV...**

 ***Warning*- Some parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 10: Blossoming

 _A few years later…_

 **Quinn's POV**

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" I question Sookie, tilting my head as I read over the ridiculously convoluted desert options. Screw that bubblegum, cotton candy crap; I'll stick with the classics, thank you very much.

"Swirl," Sookie answers back with a wink, looking back and forth between Alcide and I as her sapphire eyes twinkle rather deviously. I can't help the face splitting grin that comes to my face before I place our order whilst slipping my arm around Sookie's narrow waist to pull her more securely between my wolf brother and myself.

Sookie falls deeper into our embrace and I send her a cursory glance, thinking over just how drastically the dynamics have recently shifted between all of us. At nineteen, our Sookie is no longer a child, neither in mind nor in body. I really thought the transition between seeing myself strictly as her protector to becoming something more would be more than a little awkward for us all. I mean, we were her fathers in a sense, helping to guide her and teach her throughout her childhood, but of course, we're so much more than that; we were always deemed to be more on account of the magics binding us.

I can't say for sure just how or why I started to see Sookie through different eyes, though I'd have to think it was her own morphing feelings towards the six of us that led us all to where we are now. Her feelings and emotions are what drive us after all, so it would only make sense to assume that once her feelings towards us turned romantic, our returning emotions would naturally follow suit.

Or, at least, that's how _I_ think it all happened, but I'm certainly no expert, not in magic and not even in the ways of romance. Quite honestly, this entire endeavor has been kind of a shot in the dark for all seven of us and though I'm almost entirely sure Niall and Alexandra could explain more if they wanted, they seem to find immensely humorous to constantly keep us all guessing. Sneaky Fae.

"Dude, stop thinking so hard, you're gonna hurt yourself," Alcide jests, sending me a playful wink whilst placing my chocolate ice-cream cone into my hand.

"I swear I saw smoke beginning to roll from your ears," Sookie chimes in with a smirk.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think the two of you were insulting my intelligence," I answer back with an indulgent grin before taking a taste of frozen, chocolate bliss.

"Uh oh, Alcide, he's onto us," Sookie sniggers out before dragging her tongue across her own frosty treat. The sight brings a low purr of appreciation from my chest. My reaction obviously doesn't go unnoticed by the little blonde minx who sends me a heated gaze whilst twining that wicked tongue of hers around her dessert in a truly erotic display.

At this point, my purrs are accompanied by Alcide's throaty growls and our little princess seems to know _exactly_ how her teasing actions have affected us, hell, she can _feel_ as much for herself. She sends a cursory glance over the ice-cream shop's patrons before sending us a truly wicked grin. My eyes go temporarily wide, wondering just how she'll proceed before she begins merrily skipping back towards our SUV, sending Alcide and I a teasing wink over her shoulder along the way.

"Dear God, that woman will be the death of me yet," Alcide all but growls, earning an agreeing nod from me before the two of us are rushing after our beguiling princess.

"What took you two so long?" Sookie purrs out teasingly as I slide into the backseat beside her and Alcide takes his place behind the wheel.

"Princess, you know you're messing with fire, teasing the two of us like that," I warn her, seeing her feign an innocent façade whilst dragging a long, teasing lick along her frozen dessert.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she claims, the wicked glint in her eye betraying her words. "Besides, you were the one who wanted ice-cream, don't tell me you changed your mind," she all but snorts out, gazing towards the quickly melting cone in my hand. Shit.

"Dammit, Quinn, Calvin will have _both_ our hides if you get that shit everywhere again," Alcide warns me, the wolf having decided upon a much less messy choice of a vanilla shake.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter out, proceeding to expertly lick up the chocolate drizzles running along my hand and forearm. I'm soon caught up in my actions, the threat of yet another thorough ass-chewing by the Alpha Panther warding over me, before a sudden spike of lust strikes me by surprise.

"Um," Sookie mutters once I send her a quirked brow upon realizing the spike resonated from _her_. "I-, I mean," she starts, bringing a throaty chuckle from me as I proceed to drag my tongue slowly along my forearm whilst seeing Sookie's sapphire eyes darkening in desire. Well, well, seems two can play this game.

"See something you like, Princess?" I tease, hearing Alcide's low chuckling from the front seat as Sookie sends me an amused smirk.

"No," Sookie flat out lies to earn a quirked brow from me. She goes back to her ice-cream, outwardly appearing to be utterly unfazed even as the SUV is flooding with the sweet scent of her arousal. I make quick work of my remaining treat before sidling up to my princess with a soft purr.

"You're a terrible liar," I whisper against her ear, eliciting an anticipatory shudder from her before she promptly lowers her window proceeding to toss out the melted remnants of her dessert to earn a predatory grin from me.

"And you're a messy eater, not that I'm complaining," she hums, drawing closer to trail her tongue from the base of my chin up to the corner of my mouth. Now, I have no problem at all with a bit of flirting and teasing, but my beast can only take so much and apparently, my inner tiger has had just about all that he can take as I find myself suddenly pinning a squeaking Sookie to the seat beneath me whilst a low growl rises from my throat.

A small voice at the back of my mind is warning me not to frighten my mortal mate, but once Sookie wraps her golden limbs around me to pull me closer, I know such fears are completely unwarranted. It's Sookie who presses our mouths together, a yearning moan rising from her throat to send my building need roaring through me; it's quickly taking me over until to leave only me, my Sookie, and our mutual hunger to devour the other whole.

"Oh, fuck," I hear Alcide growl out just as the SUV swerves harshly enough to break mine and Sookie's heated kiss and nearly knock the two of us from the seat together. Both our eyes go wide with surprise as our wolf proceeds to abruptly slam on the brakes before throwing open the driver's side door.

"What the-," Sookie mutters just before the passenger's side door is thrown open beside us. I glance around to realize Alcide's pulled us off to the side of the road and upon seeing his eyes glowing wolf amber, I suddenly understand just what's going on.

"Having a hard time focusing on the road?" I question teasingly, gaining me a snort of amusement from Sookie who seems to have grasped onto the situation as well. Alcide proceeds to crawl into the seat beside us, a predatory growl rising from his throat.

"Alcide!" Sookie squeaks out with a delighted grin as our wolf pulls her into his arms, his large hands gripping her ass through her denim cut-offs to bring a knowing smirk to her face just before his mouth crashes against hers. My own grin widens, having only recently discovered not only mine, but both Sookie's and Alcide's penchant for sharing.

Perhaps as much could be expected considering just how close Alcide and I have become over the years and seeing as our princess has more than her fair share of future kings, sharing just kind of comes with the territory. I'm only thankful the binding magics between us all have all but drowned out our engrained natures against such proclivities.

"Princess," I growl out, pressing myself along her back to effectively sandwich her between myself and our wolf. Sookie breathes out a contented sigh against Alcide's lips to leave me smirking. We guards quickly came to realize our enticing female has a particular fondness for being wrapped between two or more of us at a time. Could Fae magics be to blame for this? Perhaps, at least in part, but whatever the reason, I'm more than happy to oblige her in each and every way I possibly can.

"Quinn, Alcide, please," Sookie breathes out to leave Alcide and I sharing predacious grins, knowing exactly what it is our eager lover needs, what she _yearns_ for.

"We've got you, Princess, just relax…and _enjoy_ ," Alcide growls out, taking a firm grasp upon her ample hips as I slip my hands beneath thin cotton. An appreciative moan rises from Sookie once I trace my thumbs over her gracious breasts to feel her peeks harden beneath the smooth silk of her bra. The reaction brings a low growl from my throat as I press my throbbing arousal firmly against her pert ass. Fuck, how I love this woman.

Sookie's hips soon begin their now familiar dance between Alcide and I and it's not long before the SUV windows are fogging over on account of the heaving breaths and shuddering pants rising from the three of us. An absent thought that the three of us are acting very much like a group of horned up teenagers flashes through my mind, though maybe that ascertain isn't so far from the truth as Sookie is just on the cusp of adulthood and I'll be the first to admit I'm still very much a teenager trapped in a man's body. The thought brings a smirk to my face just before Sookie cups the back of my neck to draw my face closer to her own.

"Quinn," she whispers breathily against my lips just before locking her mouth over my own. Any lingering thoughts escape me upon tasting my princess' sugar coated lips whilst feeling her hips rocking more fervently against my own. Shit, I'm not gonna last much longer; it's just too damn good.

Apparently I'm not alone in thinking this though, as I can feel both Alcide and Sookie's arousals building right along with my own. With only a few more eager gyrations of Sookie's gracious hips, the three of us are plummeting from desire's lofty peaks together and it's with a shuddering sigh that I drop my head to Sookie's shoulder, a wholly contented smile gracing my face. Of all the stages we've shared over this journey together, I'd have to say this one is by far my very favorite; no contest.

 **Godric's POV**

"Eric, if you keep pacing like that, you're apt to wear the already thinning carpeting away for good and something tells me Mímir would likely have your hide for doing so," I teasingly warn my child, looking up from my book to see him staring intently out the window of our shared farmhouse as his anxious pacing finally comes to an abrupt halt.

"I just thought Sookie would already be home by now. I hate it when she's out past first dark," he sulks, earning low laughter from Rasul and myself as I burrow deeper into said man's embrace with a soft sigh.

"So much for the ever stoic Viking," Rasul breathes against my ear, earning a smirk from me as I see Eric rolling his eyes at the two of us.

"Don't encourage him," Eric directs at Rasul with a shadow of a smirk upon his face. "And I'm not completely whipped, I'm just anxious to tell Sookie what came in the mail for her today," he insists, fanning the envelope before us with a quirked brow.

"Whatever you say, My Child," I answer back indulgently, Rasul and I looking back to our ancient tome together just in time to hear the front door open.

"Sookie!" Eric cries out, bolting from the room only to nearly run head long into a grinning Calvin, our panther just having returned from a visit to his Leap in Hotshot.

"Close, but no cigar, big guy," the Werepanther answers back with a snort of amusement as Eric visibly deflates with disappointment. "Those goofballs didn't get our princess home yet?" Calvin questions, stepping past the pouting Viking before plopping down to an armchair set across from Rasul and myself.

"It would seem they made a rather abrupt pit stop after their visit to the ice-cream parlor," Rasul remarks, the three of us exchanging knowing grins as we all felt for ourselves the nature of said 'pit stop'.

"Still, they should be home by now," Eric grumbles out, looking somewhat put out to earn mirroring headshakes from the rest of us. As adverse as my child first was about the idea of finding a mate, over the years it became evident to the rest of us that the harder he tried to push his growing feelings for our shared ward aside, the stronger said feelings became. He may never admit as much aloud, but we all know the truth; he's just as enamored with our future queen as the rest of us, if not moreso.

"That must be them," Calvin absently remarks just in time for Eric to vamp out the front door. The three of us are soon chuckling together, hearing our impatient Viking barking his disapproval at both Quinn and Alcide for having 'held up' our beloved princess.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Alcide's the one who decided it was a good idea to go parking on the side of the road," Quinn defends himself once the four of them are entering the house together. Sookie's visibly struggling to bite back her laughter as the rest of us are left tilting our heads in question, waiting to hear what kept the three of them so long.

"I don't remember hearing you complain at the time," Alcide retorts towards the obviously annoyed tiger. "Since when did parking become a crime anyhow?" the wolf grumbles out, just in time to earn peeling laughter from Sookie who proceeds to hold up a slip of paper before us.

"Deputy Andy caught the three of us in a rather…compromising position…on the side of the road leading out of town," she explains through her giggles. "I don't think I've ever seen him blush so hard in my entire life!"

"You didn't," Calvin sighs out, shaking his head at the younger Weres, even as he seems to be fighting back a grin of his own. "At least tell me you didn't go and drip ice cream all over the leather seats again," he aims directly at our tiger.

"Nope, not so much as a drop," Quinn answers back with a smirk, earning more giggling from Sookie once he shoots her a devious grin.

"I suppose we should just be lucky this came in the mail before Andy had time to change Bud's mind then," Eric remarks, holding the long white envelope before Sookie's face with a grin.

A smile comes to my own face, knowing just how excited our Sookie is at the possibility of becoming a consultant for the local, Bon Temps police force; she and Amelia both having been approached by the town sheriff himself just after their high school graduation about a unique job opportunity. Even Niall was quite pleased to hear of his great-granddaughter's interest in law enforcement, claiming this experience could prove immensely beneficial once Sookie takes the throne. I couldn't agree more.

As humans are still oblivious to the world of Supernaturals, the local, human community seems to share in the opinion that our princess is a psychic of sorts. Sookie is quick to roll her eyes at this particular assumption, but it's her uniquely keen insight that managed to catch the attention of the local police force in the first place once they decided the small town's rather 'unique' brand of crimes could benefit from more 'unique' means of investigations. Little do they know, a majority of their unsolved, or more difficult of cases are more often than not Supernatural in nature, but that's exactly where Sookie's particular insight will become beneficial, if not _crucial,_ to solving a great number of offenses.

"Ah! It came!? Did you read it yet!? What does it say!? Are they accepting me into the academy!?" Sookie all but squeals out, proceeding to jump up and down excitedly before the smirking Viking as he holds the mail high in the air, just out of Sookie's reach.

"No, we didn't read it yet. We were waiting for you to come home first, Princess," he informs her, shooting a passing glare towards the smirking tiger and wolf to earn only dismissive shrugs in turn.

"Eric! Come on! You know I've been waiting for this! Stop teasing!" Sookie pleads, continuing her fruitless hops before my grinning child. The rest of us just shake our heads whilst settling ourselves in to enjoy the show.

"You weren't here upon first dark, My Sookie, and you _know_ just how cranky I get if I have to wait to get my goodnight kiss," Eric taunts, earning a petulant pout from our princess as the rest of us share amused grins amongst ourselves.

"But it wasn't my fault! How was I to know Andy would be driving by and catch the three of us?" Sookie argues, earning a gallant shrug from my child.

"This changes nothing, Princess. I still had to wait and a patient man I am not," Eric answers back to earn a quirked brow from Sookie who brings a halt to her jumping before proceeding to cross her arms over her chest as her sapphire eyes shine with inquisitiveness.

"Alright, so what will it take to get my letter?" she questions, earning a positively wicked grin from my child as he takes a step closer to come toe to toe with Sookie. Oh, she knows my child only too well.

"I want my goodnight kiss," Eric answers back, his cobalt eyes flashing impishly. Sookie just shrugs her shoulders before rising upon her tiptoes to pucker her lips before my child's face. "Oh no, Lover, you kept me waiting and I'm afraid our usual kiss just isn't going to be sufficient enough to make up for this grave injustice," Eric taunts, finally earning an equally devious smirk from our princess who seems to understand just what it is she's walked into.

"Hmm, is that so?" Sookie all but purrs back in response, sidling up to my child with a positively smoldering grin. A soft purr emanates from the smitten Viking as he presses his face into Sookie's hair, scenting deeply of our beloved mate.

"Sookie," Eric sighs out, finally dropping his arms in order to hold Sookie close. Sookie places a chaste kiss upon his lips just before swiping the envelope from his hand with a conniving grin.

"I win!" she cries out, shredding the envelope open with the eagerness of a young child on Christmas morning to earn endearing smiles all around, even from my child, who seems just as eager as the rest of us to hear the news.

"Well?" Quinn questions, quirking a brow towards Sookie as a palpable tension settles over the entire room.

"I'm in!" she exclaims with a triumphant grin to bring resounding cheers from the lot of us before we rush forward to wrap our exuberant princess into a shared embrace. From the corner of my eye, I notice Mímir's approving smile as he absently traces an elongated nail over the golden pendant ever hanging from his neck. I grin wider, knowing Niall and my Grandsire will surely be just as excited to learn of this momentous occasion as the rest of us.


	11. Working Girl

**AN: Alright, so I suppose this chapter jumped us ahead just a bit, but from here on out, no more time jumps, I promise! Lol! Sorry 'bout that...was having some issues in deciding how best to transition this story but I think I got it all figured out now :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 _A few years later…_

 **Sookie's POV**

"Don't you _dare_ ," I state upon being hit with dual, mischievous stares from my wolf and tiger respectively from my spot on the living room couch where I'm slipping on my pumps for work. "Ames is gonna be here any minute and I literally _just_ got finished doing my hair," I all but whine, seeing neither of my loves seem even remotely concerned by this as they stalk further into the living room together.

"We won't mess up your hair…much," Quinn enlightens me with an amused smirk as he and Alcide draw closer still, the both of them eyeing me hungrily to make me feel very much like the helpless prey to their aptly branded predator.

"Speak for yourself," Alcide remarks with a low growl that instantly succeeds in sending anticipatory shivers along my spine as I see his eyes flash wolf amber. And now the ultimate question, to run, or not to run, just how should this particular prey proceed?

"Ah! Quinn! Alcide!" I'm left squealing out upon being abruptly pounced upon by both wolf and tiger alike. "Stop! Stop! Mercy!" I cry out through peeling laughter upon being attacked with feather light kisses and unrelenting tickling from my ever playful loves.

"Yo, Sook! You home!?" I soon hear Amelia's voice call out as I'm left desperately trying to wiggle my way free of my Weres' playful attack.

"In here, Ames! Help!" I cry out, squealing under Alcide and Quinn's continued onslaught.

"Alright, you two, let her up," I hear Calvin's booming voice sound, just before my panther is peeling the younger Weres away with an amused headshake.

"My hero!" I cry out, jumping to my feet before throwing my arms around Calvin and pressing a loving kiss upon his lips. "Thank you," I add, seeing those bright blue eyes of his alight with affection.

"Anytime, Princess, someone has to keep these two in line after all," he adds whilst shaking his head once more at the completely unaffected Weres who only send him matching, easygoing smiles. It's a loud throat clearing that finds the four of us turning towards the front door together to see Amelia sending us an amused smirk.

"Seriously, Sook, I don't know how you manage to get anything done, living with all this living, breathing eye candy," my witchy partner remarks to earn low chuckles from my men who, by now, are quite accustomed to Amelia's blunt nature.

"That makes two of us," I answer back, leaning up to place another soft kiss upon Calvin's lips before turning to kiss both Quinn and Alcide in turn. "Now, what have you got for us?" I question rather eagerly, having fallen quickly in love with our jobs as consultants for the Bon Temps Police Department as there never seems to be a dull moment in our backwoods town.

"This particular case is strictly off the books," Amelia enlightens us, plopping down to a nearby recliner with an easy smile. "Actually, Eric's child is the one who called it in," she informs us, leaving the four of us exchanging curious gazes.

"Pam?" I question, having heard Eric and Godric speak of their Vampire kin over the years. I've never actually met her yet and I must say, the idea of finally coming face to face with the Viking's progeny is quite intriguing, really.

Actually, it's a bit odd that I've yet to meet Pam as I've met the entirety of Calvin's Leap by now and have actually made several friends amongst the Werepanthers of Hotshot. I've also spoken to Quinn's mother and sister on several occasions via Skype and have come to look forward to speaking with Mama Quinn and Frannie as the two of them are just an absolute riot, what with their constant teasing and prying into Quinn's life here with 'that kooky prince's granddaughter' (their words, not mine).

"You mean Eric didn't tell you?" Amelia questions to bring me from my meandering thoughts, earning her mirroring headshakes from the lot of us.

"No, I did not," I hear Eric answer just before he, Rasul and Godric step through the living room's entryway together. "I had _hoped_ to solve this dilemma personally, though it would appear as though my child has other plans in mind," he sighs out, shaking his golden head as I step closer to properly greet my Vampire loves.

"Well, perhaps she finally wants to meet the woman who takes up all your time," I suggest before rising up on tiptoe to kiss my Viking. I kiss each Godric and Rasul before seeing the three of them exchanging rather wary looks amongst themselves.

"And this, Lover, is _exactly_ why I'd hoped to solve this problem personally," Eric admits to earn an instant frown from me. I really don't see what his problem is, I mean, how bad can this Pam person really be?

"We cannot put this off forever, My Child," Godric chimes in softly, sending Eric imploring eyes to earn him a soft sigh just as Rasul slings his arm around the Viking's broad shoulders.

"Besides, who knows? Pam and Sookie might just hit it off," Rasul reasons to bring an approving grin from me. Rasul sends me a knowing wink before Eric lets out a defeated sigh, apparently realizing none of us are about to let this go.

"Oh, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Eric finally concedes to earn a megawatt smile from me before I rise up to kiss him once more. "Just…don't take anything she says personally," he asks before glancing up to trail his gaze over the room. "Any of you," he adds to earn curious eyes all around.

"Um, alright," I answer back, quite sure he's just blowing things out of proportion before I turn a curious gaze towards Amelia. "What's the nature of the case anyhow?" I question.

"Apparently, a bit of money has come up missing at Pam's bar. She's narrowed the suspect down to one of her employees, she just needs our help in discovering the guilty party," she enlightens us. I send Eric a quirked brow, having felt him stiffen at the mention of his child's bar. Strange. I can only shrug, guessing our visit should be an immensely interesting one.

 **Eric's POV**

Fucking Pam. I _told_ her I would handle this. Leave it to her to go and contact Amelia and Sookie. I guess I should have seen that one coming in all honesty. Pam has been more than a little curious to know just what Godric and I have been up to these last years and as much shit as she likes to give us about our Were housemates and 'glittery-snatched' mate, I know she's felt a bit put out about being kept out of the loop as it were.

This is all running through my mind as we speed through the night together, soon coming to the unassuming warehouse that once held my beloved Vampire bar. It nearly killed me to see what Pam turned my once thriving underground bar into, but I can honestly say I don't regret my choice to walk away, not in the least as leaving my old life behind meant I was granted an even better one; a life with my Sookie, my love, my mate.

"This is it?" Quinn questions whilst cocking a brow at the admittedly decrepit exterior of what's now Pam's bar.

"Yes, well, just as I once did, my child caters only to Vampire patrons," I explain with a shrug. "Most humans wouldn't even _consider_ approaching this place," I state as we crawl from the vehicle, seeing Amelia step out of her own car beside us.

"You ready for this?" Amelia questions Sookie with an excited grin. I have to bite back an unnecessary sigh upon seeing the two women exchanging excited smiles as we approach the back door. Dearest Odin, please don't let this turn out to be a giant fucking disaster.

"Ah, you're here," Pam purrs out, throwing open the door before us with a smirk. Her blue eyes are positively sparkling as she gazes over the collected group and I send her a warning glare, one that tells her I'm far from amused by her antics. "And I see you brought the entire gang as well…how _quaint_ ," she adds, earning a second warning glare from Godric as Rasul lets out a soft snort of amusement.

"Pam, I believe you called us here for a _reason_ ," I remind her, watching her smirk suddenly disappear before she sends us a firm nod. She steps from the bar then, closing the door shut firmly behind her before giving Sookie a calculating gaze.

"You must be the telepath," Pam reasons before glancing to Amelia. "And you're the witch, I take it?"

"That's right. It's certainly a pleasure to finally meet you, Pam. I've heard so much about you," Sookie offers with a genuine smile that my child is quick to return, her calculating gaze wracking over my Fae love.

"Hmm, and I you, Sweetness," my child all but purrs in return, stepping minutely closer to Sookie as her hungry gaze continues to trek over our princess's gracious curves. "How very selfish of my Maker, Grandsire and even _Rasul_ to have kept a tasty little morsel like you to themselves for so long," she adds lowly, drawing her face just before Sookie's own to instantly put myself, right along with the rest of Sookie's guards, on edge.

"Pfft, I'd say they're far from selfish; they _do_ willingly share me with three other men after all," Sookie quips, utterly undeterred by Pam's childish antics.

"Of course, how could I forget the _furballs_ ," Pam retorts, sending a quirked brow and a sneer towards the now growling Weres whose collective, scowling faces are hanging just above Sookie's narrow shoulders.

"Boys," Sookie remarks warningly, holding up a hand before Quinn, Alcide and Calvin with a firm headshake before hitting Pam with a steady glare. "Look, we're all here to help you discover which of your employees is stealing from you, but I have no qualms whatsoever about leaving you to your own devices if you insist on insulting my men… _any_ of them," Sookie warns, the gleam shining behind her sapphire eyes insisting she's nowhere close to fucking around.

I have to hide a smirk upon seeing Pam's eyes go wide, obviously having greatly underestimated the tenacity of our fiery little Fae. Godric and Rasul each send me knowing grins as the two blondes before us proceed to stare one another down, neither willing to back down from their silent showdown and each carefully assessing the other until Pam is left finally nodding her head.

"Right, back to business then," Pam remarks, suddenly seeming to look at Sookie through different eyes. "I've gathered all my employees here tonight. They all know money is missing, but each maintains their innocence. I suppose that's where your unique talents will come in handy. I'm looking forward to seeing you in action, Princess."

"Of course," Sookie answers back with a slight smirk before Pam opens the door wide before us all. I'm practically bursting with pride for my love, right along with the rest of my fellow guards, as we watch her step confidently forward. She turns back to send us a playful wink as we're left trailing along after her, likely appearing just as utterly smitten as we truly are.

"Listen up!" Pam barks out, sending a hard glare over the employees now under her rule. I just stand back, leaning casually against the far wall with Godric and Rasul propped up at either of my sides. Power looks good on my child I realize, watching as she lines up her underlings, and as much of a pain in my ass as she can be, I can't help but feel rather proud of the way she's running things despite the recent thievery.

Pam soon sends Sookie and Amelia a firm nod and I'm left studying Sookie closely as she begins to do her thing, her face falling in utter concentration as her witch partner begins to question each of the employees in turn. It's not long before a telling smirk pulls at the corner of Sookie's mouth and I'm left exchanging knowing gazes between the rest of the guards as she slowly begins backing her way towards us.

"You've figured it out already, Lover?" I lean down to breathe softly against her ear to earn a slight nod. "I think that might be a new record," I add, trailing my hands along her sides, the two of us outwardly appearing as two distracted lovers as she leans up to press her lips against my ear.

"The bartender," she whispers, instantly making me tense as I glance up towards my old employee. Longshadow? Seriously? I'd personally vouched for his loyalty, having assured Pam she could trust him just as I had for years. Fucking asshole, stealing from my child; I don't fucking think so.

"Eric?" Godric whispers beside me, his form stiffening as the Vampire in question shoots the lot of us a death glare. Fuck. Apparently, I let my anger give us away. In a flash, the six of us have Sookie tucked safely behind us just in time for Longshadow to pounce with a vicious hiss, his descended fangs on full display.

I brace myself for impact just before seeing a black and orange blur launching from the corner of my vision as Quinn's massive tiger form plows Longshadow headlong into a nearby booth. It's with a deafening roar that I see sharpened claws all but decapitate Sookie's would-be attacker and the room falls into stunned silence upon watching Longshadow reduced to so much blood and thicker things, now showering down upon the still snarling Weretiger.

"Holy shit," Amelia whispers to my left before turning stunned eyes towards my utterly stoic princess. "Um, I would ask if you're alright, but it seems like your guys don't fuck around when it comes to your safety," the witch remarks to earn mirroring grins all around.

"Ain't that the truth," Sookie answers back, sending the lot of us a grateful smile before turning her attention towards our tiger, clear concern flashing across her features. "How we doin', Quinn?" she questions just in time for Quinn to take human form once more, a cocky grin etched over his blood coated face.

"I could use a shower, but other than that, just fuckin' peachy, Princess," he answers back, motioning towards his blood coated physique to earn low chuckles from the lot of us before a couple of the waitresses rush forward to show him to the employee wash rooms.

"You sure you're alright, Princess? I don't think any of us expected Longshadow to react so recklessly," Rasul admits, earning solemn nods all around as I, too, had not expected such rash actions from the now disposed Vampire.

"I'm fine, really, thanks to you guys," she answers back with an indulgent grin before holding out her arms. The five of us are quick to wrap her into our collective embrace, our mirroring relief washing over us as we hold our cherished princess closely between us.

"Well, isn't this just precious?" I hear my child's voice purr, glancing up to see her stalking closer with her characteristic smirk firmly in place. I open my mouth to bite back a rather cutting response before taking note of her feelings flooding the bond.

I fully expected to feel the usual waves of condescension and disapproval rolling off her in waves, but that couldn't be further from the truth as her current mood is one of soft awe and more than just a tinge of esteem and I can only assume the latter is in respect to my Fae love. Well, well, how the tables have turned, and more than just for the recently departed bartender it would seem.

"Pamela?" Godric questions, tilting his head at his grandchild as he, too, must feel these same unexpected emotions emanating from her.

"Don't," Pam answers, pointing an accusing finger towards both Godric and myself as we can't help but send her mirroring grins.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" Sookie whispers softly then, earning soft kisses from both my Maker and myself as Pam sends the three of us an approving smile.

"It's nothing, Lover, nothing at all," I assure her, sending my child a sly wink before seeing her looking over the lot of us with new eyes. And here I'd thought we may never win my stubborn child to our cause. But it would seem she's coming to see the truth of our rather unprecedented relationship for herself. Maybe, just maybe, Niall and my Grandsire knew what they were talking about in asking the seven of us to act as living, breathing proof of what we were meant to be after all.


	12. Encroaching Destiny

**AN: *WARNING*- Parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **Sookie's POV**

I wake with a small smile, burrowing deeper into the line of comforting warmth wrapped securely around me. As there's only one body in bed with me, I know it has to be Calvin. Quinn and Alcide have a habit of sharing their bed nights and my Vamps just don't radiate heat the way my Weres do. Sure enough, I open my eyes to the bright blue eyes of my panther staring back at me.

"Morning, Princess," Calvin greets just before pressing his lips against my own. Instant lust spikes between us and before I realize it, what was meant to be a chaste, good morning kiss is suddenly becoming heated and passionate between the two of us.

"Sorry, I-, I don't know where that came from," I admit, finally pulling from our kiss to earn a knowing grin from my panther.

"No need to apologize," he answers back, his voice low and gravely and instantly succeeding in tightening things low in my abdomen. "Sookie," he sighs out, his pupils elongating to resemble those of his inner beast and even that small reaction on his part is enough to send my lusts soaring between us.

"Calvin," I breathe out, feeling large, calloused palms caressing along my inner thigh. "Please, I-, oh God, I just-," I sigh out utterly inarticulately to earn a very masculine chuckle from my love before he presses a gentle kiss to the hollow of my throat.

"Shh, just lay back and let me take care of you, Princess," Calvin literally purrs against my throat as those talented fingers of his trek ever closer towards the apex of my thighs. A soft sigh escapes me upon feeling his hand slip past the soft cotton of my panties and wanting to give just as good as I get, I copy his movements, soon slipping my palm into his boxers to take hold of his hardened length.

A low growl resounds from his chest as I twist my wrist, stroking in just the way I know he likes before his mouth is covering my own. As always, my panther's kiss is deep and passionate and as his tongue mirrors his fingers movements upon my quickly wetting sex, I'm left moaning against his lips, letting myself fall prey to the magics swirling around us, binding us, driving the two of us ever closer to our impending release.

"Oh God, yes, right there, Calvin, I'm-," I breathe out, amping up my own actions upon him right up until shared cries sound, the two of us hitting our peaks in unison to leave us panting and shuddering lightly against one another in the bed.

"Thank you, Princess," Calvin sighs out, pressing a gentle kiss against my temple before proceeding to gently clean away the mess we've made of ourselves. He lays back down beside me with a contented sigh and a low purr sounds as I run my gaze along his exposed chest. Wait, purr? "Princess? Did you just _purr_?" Calvin questions with a smirk, making my eyes go wide.

"I-, uh, yeah, I think I did," I admit, earning low laughter from my amused love before he leans closer to press his lips against my own once more. The kiss is soft, chaste even, yet suddenly, my lusts are roaring between us once more to send Calvin's brows shooting to his hairline.

"Um, Sookie? Are you-, I mean is everything alright?" he questions. I find I can only shake my head, suddenly finding it hard to think past the clouds of lust fogging my mind.

"I'm not really sure," I answer back honestly before the sound of pounding feet find the two of us glancing toward my bedroom door.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Alcide questions, both he and Quinn dragging their palms over their biceps as if they can actually feel the building lust crawling along their flesh.

"Seriously, I mean didn't you just-, well, you know?" Quinn remarks to earn a somewhat abashed smile from me as I send them a dismissive shrug.

"Nothing wrong with a girl having a healthy sexual appetite, right? Besides, I don't ever recall the two of you complaining," I answer back nonchalantly whilst tossing my assuredly tangled hair over my shoulder. All three of my Weres eyes go wide and the bonds between us are suddenly flooded not only with shared lusts, but building wonderment as well. Um…okay?

"Uh, Sook," Alcide states as he and Quinn step a bit closer, both their eyes shining with curiosity.

"What?" I question, reaching up to tentatively touch my face as I can't help but wonder if I didn't suddenly sprout a second head with the way my three loves are suddenly gawking at me.

"Princess, your ears," Calvin whispers whilst reaching up to gingerly trace a finger along the outer rim of my right ear.

"They're pointed," Quinn informs me to earn a bewildered stare from me. "Well, not a lot, but definitely more than they were yesterday," he explains just before we're joined by Mímir, his dark, calculating gaze roaming over the four of us before it settles gravely upon me.

"I do believe a call to the prince and princess is in order," our loyal house brownie proclaims, earning quizzical looks all around. "We all knew this day was coming and based upon what I'm seeing now, I'd say our princess' Fae Ascension is drawing nigh," he states to make my stomach twist in knots, having hoped my change was still at least a few more years away…like, hopefully an entire decade or so.

I look between my men, my quickly rising anxieties succeeding in spurring their own. I can only offer a weak smile, knowing just what my transition to full-blooded Fae means. The destiny the Ancient Pythoness has long since foreseen is drawing close. It's finally time for me to fulfill my destiny, whether I'm ready for it or not.

 **Niall's POV**

Alexandra and I land in the front yard of the farmhouse, mirroring smiles gracing both our faces as I can't help but think back to that night not so very long ago when we first laid eyes upon our mortal kin within this very house. What a woman our great-granddaughter has come to be with an instilled sense of justice, a kind and endearing heart, and a mile-wide stubborn streak that I can't help but feel rather proud of as this particular trait so obviously mirrors my own.

And now she's finally coming into her own. We've waited for this day for so very long now, the day our mortal kin would reach her Fae Ascension, the day she would finally fulfill the destiny the Fates hold in store for her. Alexandra has told me the details of our kin's destiny are still shrouded in shadow, but this is quite typical of more significant outcomes such as the one laid out before our young Sookie.

"Just be sure to tread carefully, Brother," Alexandra comments softly as we ascend the stairs of the front porch together. "As excited as we very well may be, our young kin is likely to feel a bit apprehensive and understandably so," my sister warns, earning a quirked brow from me as I turn to see her sending me a solemn, unseeing gaze.

"I'll certainly strive to keep this in mind," I assure her, knowing this may be harder to accomplish than I'd care to admit. I raise my hand before the front door, a smile coming to my face upon seeing it opened wide before I ever get the chance to knock.

"Your Eminences," Mímir greets, bowing his head before Alexandra and myself. "The princess and her mates are waiting in the living room," he informs us with a flourish of his arm.

"Thank you, Mímir, and thank you for calling us," I offer, seeing his head bow once more before he sends us troubled eyes. It would seem my sister's ascertains my indeed be correct. I let out a soft sigh before escorting my sister further into the farmhouse, soon seeing eight troubled faces gathered together around the living room couch.

"Grandfather, Grandmother," Sookie greets, politely nodding her head to us as she's currently overwhelmed with the comforting limbs of her guards and is therefore unable to stand, not that such a formality would be necessary, not from my own kin.

"Susannah," I greet. "I've been informed of the situation, though I must say, I'd not expected to walk in on such glum faces," I admit, earning a light elbow from my sister before she sends me a pointed frown.

"Yes, well, it was just a bit unexpected is all," Sookie admits with a sigh. "I guess I thought I'd have more time, that we'd have more time," she confesses, earning an understanding nod from my sister as she steps closer to the collected group.

"Your trepidation is certainly understandable, Young One," Alexandra insists with a soft smile. "Much truly rests upon your shoulders and yet, it is the very Fae Ascension you dread that will aide you in your victory, of this I'm quite certain," she informs the group, earning solemn nods from the men as a deep frown settles over Sookie's face.

"But what if I'm not ready? What if I make the wrong choice, Grandmother, what if I fail us all?" Sookie whispers fearfully, her bottom lip trembling lightly as I, too, step forward, kneeling down before my great-granddaughter and taking her small hand into my own.

"Never doubt yourself, Granddaughter Mine; your doubt will go further in hindering your actions than any choice you could ever make. You're brave and so very strong; a true leader if I ever saw one. I've never once doubted you and I'm not about to start now," I assure her, seeing the faintest of smiles form over her face.

"This is not the only thing bothering you, Young One," Alexandra states, her head momentarily tilting before a knowing smile comes to her face. "Ah, I see, you've already begun to feel the effects of The Hunger," she states earning raised brows from me.

"Um, well, my-," Sookie starts, sending hesitant eyes my way. I only offer a kind smile, before gently patting her hand, understanding only too well of what they speak.

"Your libido is being affected by the change," I state, hearing Sookie let out a loud sigh of relief before she sends me an affirming nod. "There is more than one reason we decided to tie you to six future kings, My Dear," I explain, seeing my great-granddaughter's sapphire eyes go momentarily wide before she leans her face a bit closer to my sister.

"Uh, is he saying what I think he is?" Sookie questions Alexandra softly, earning a low chuckle before my sister sends her a light nod. "Oh," is all Sookie has to say to that before she's shifting rather uncomfortably between her men.

"You've yet to fully consummate your ties with any of your men thus far, am I correct?" Alexandra questions and this time, it's more than just Sookie that suddenly can't meet either of our humored gazes.

"That would be correct, Your Majesties," the Gaul answers matter of factly as he pulls Sookie a bit closer to his side. I open my mouth to question just why this is before my sister places a hand upon my shoulder with a slight shake of her head.

"It's not that I don't want to or anything, it's just, well, we still have this heavy weight hanging over all our heads you know, with this important destiny looming ahead of us and none of us want to risk bringing our future kids into that, not if we can help it," Sookie admits, sending us an apologetic gaze as I see a myriad of emotions flashing over both her and her guards' faces.

"My Sookie, surely you understand that none of us can fight what the Fates hold in store for us all and if parenthood truly is in the cards for the seven of you, even your resilient nature can only delay your destiny for so long," I explain softly, seeing a flash of defiance shine behind sapphire eyes. Oh, how stubborn my young kin is, though, in this particular instance, this trait may not prove advantageous for her.

"Granddaughter, I understand your concerns, truly I do, though, if you had only asked, I could have told you what future offspring I've seen born of the seven of you are to born into a truly harmonic world, one no longer plagued with discontent and war," Alexandra enlightens them before I feel a wave of relief wash over the room.

"So you mean our kids will truly be safe?" Alcide questions excitedly, his dark eyes flashing with hope.

"As I'm sure you all understand by now, there are a great many possible outcomes for any conceivable future, but I've yet to witness any undesirable outcomes as far your future offspring are concerned," she admits, earning her elated smiles from around the room.

"But, even with this in mind, I must warn you all; to continue to fight against your own impulses would be truly unwise for if you are yet virginal when The Hunger finally descends, Granddaughter, I fear the process will be worlds more difficult for you than you could even imagine," Alexandra adds solemnly as elated smiles are suddenly wavering.

"Difficult in what way, Grandsire?" the Northman questions, his voice laced in obvious concern.

"The Hunger is overwhelming, utterly and completely, My Eric. Once entered into, the affected Fae, along with those bound to him or her, are consumed by it, losing all mental capabilities of logic and reasoning amongst them. They are driven solely by their compulsion to copulate. The drive is not at all dissimilar to the way a newborn Vampire craves blood upon first rising, or the way a young Were craves the hunt upon first shifting," she warns, earning seven sets of widened eyes. "And now you're starting to understand."

"So how long do we have?" Sookie questions softly, clutching tightly onto her loves.

"Not long," I answer with a soft sigh. "It is impossible to know for certain, but with you already beginning to display Fae traits, know that you don't have much time."

"Great," Sookie sighs out. "As if I didn't have enough to worry about," she adds with an eye roll to earn an amused smirk from Alexandra.

"I would think this would be the more enjoyable aspect of your Fae Ascension," Alexandra teases to earn a slight smirk from our transitioning kin. "As well it should be," she adds with a wink. "Enjoy your loves and worry not about what destiny holds in store for you just now. The Fates will coincide soon enough and when that happens, you will be ready, Young One; know this, believe in this, and you will be just fine."

"Thank you," Sookie whispers, looking much more confident than she did upon our initial arrival. "I won't let you down."

"Of course you won't, Dearest Sookie," I answer back whilst rising before her. I lean down to press a tender kiss atop her golden head. "Breathe easy, Child. The Supernatural groups are coming around, due largely in part to the seven of you. No matter what's coming our way, we'll be ready."

"I've been meaning to ask, how does that work exactly?" Rasul questions, tilting his dark head curiously. "I mean, you've told us we're acting as an example to the other groups, and maybe we have periodically through our work with the Police Department, but it's not as if we've been campaigning with the two of you."

"Ah, that question can be answered simply enough," I inform him, taking hold of the golden pendant hanging from my neck, the one that pairs with the one still dangling from Mímir's throat. I open the trinket and a mirage instantly begins to project through the air between us, playing a scene that's just as familiar to me as the seven of them.

"Oh, wow," Sookie whispers, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she gazes upon the heartwarming, childhood scene of the seven of them curled upon her bed whilst sharing a bedtime story.

"Yes, the different groups seemed to be equally touched as you are now," Alexandra explains with a soft smile. "You've all helped us more than you could even realize and I've no doubt you'll continue to do so." Alexandra rises then, slipping her fingers between my own and the sight of our Sookie exchanging soft smiles with her future kings brings an approving smile to my face as we pop from the house together, knowing we can continue to trust in these seven to guide us all closer to our impending salvation.


	13. Feels Like the First Time Pt 1

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***Warning*- Parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Rasul's POV**

The seven of us watch the A.P. and Niall disappear, the ties between us flooded with a wide array of conflicting emotions as we're left to ponder what all we've learned. Our Sookie is finally becoming a full-blooded Fae, which is great so far as her personal safety is concerned, though, knowing our love's prophesized destiny is drawing near is a rather daunting realization. I suppose we all knew this day was coming, but like Sookie, I'd assumed we'd have more time to come to terms with what the future may have in store for us all.

"Princess?" Godric questions softly, earning us a rather abashed glace from our suddenly nervous love.

"Sorry, this is just a lot to process, ya know?" she admits, earning agreeing nods from around the room as we all know exactly how she feels.

"The six of us are far from strangers to shocking news, Princess. It seems like only yesterday we were charged with caring for and protecting you, knowing the fate of the entire Supernatural world hinged upon our success," I explain, seeing the rest of the guards nod their agreement to earn a small smile from our princess.

"I suppose you're right and it's not as if we didn't know this day was coming, even if I did think we may have a few more years or even entire _decades_ ahead of us yet," she admits, earning low chuckles all around as our collective emotions seem to settle somewhat, likely on account of our princess finally starting to come to terms with everything.

"So, about that other thing we discussed," Eric soon chimes in, sending our Sookie a truly predatory grin. "I do believe you're scheduled to occupy _our_ bed this night, Lover," he asserts, earning a slight smirk from our princess.

"Is that so?" she teases, her lusts instantly flooding the bonds between us to bring low growls and purrs all around. "I suppose it's only fair to keep the order of rotation going, that is, if everyone else is alright with that?" she questions, looking between her three Weres who, although they look as if they might like to argue, finally send her agreeing nods.

"I'm sure the wait will be well worth it, My Princess," Calvin remarks, sending her an endearing smile as Alcide and Quinn are left sending her somewhat begrudging nods.

"For you, I have no problem waiting," Alcide concedes, poking an elbow into our tiger's side.

"Yeah, alright, I guess one more night won't kill me," Quinn grumbles out, earning a grateful grin from our Sookie before she places a sloppy kiss upon the tiger's lips. A soft giggle escapes her once Alcide and Calvin both step closer and she's quick to grant them both the same courtesy, softly wishing the three of them a goodnight before turning back towards Godric, Eric and myself.

"Alright, boys, you heard the A.P., this is the part we're supposed to enjoy," Sookie coos just before a very amorous Viking is scooping her up into his arms to earn a surprised squeal from our beloved.

"Consider it done, Lover," Eric answers lowly to leave Godric and I exchanging knowing looks. This is apt to be one hell of a wild night. Not that each night shared with our princess has been anything short of spectacular thus far, but I'd be lying if I said it hadn't been a bit difficult to hold ourselves back, in fact, if not for our Sookie's iron will, I've no doubt things would have escalated years prior...between all of us.

"Godric?" I question, seeing the Gaul's steps slowing before me. I glance up to notice the small frown on his face and instantly pull him into my arms in concern. "I'm sorry," he whispers softly. "I'm sure I'm just allowing myself to overthink things, but before tonight, I guess I'd never truly given the possibility of future offspring much thought," he admits, earning furrowed brows from me.

"I don't think any of us did, in all honesty," I reason, seeing him slowly nodding his understanding. "Like Sookie said, we all just kind of agreed to wait and see her through her impending destiny before contemplating bearing future young. It just made sense to take things one step at a time."

"You're right of course; it's just, now the possibility of impending parenthood suddenly feels more real somehow. As you know, it was not so very long ago I was referred to as Death, quite aptly I might add, as death and carnage were all I knew, but now, well, it's a rather foreign concept I suppose, thinking Death himself may be granted a chance to create life in lieu of taking it," he admits, leaving me shaking my head at him.

I can feel his welling doubt and while I understand his trepidation, probably better than he even realizes, I also know there's so much more to him than the boy known as Death. Even now, as I gaze into his deep emerald eyes, it's not Death I see staring back at me, it's just him, Godric, the generous and wise man that holds a special place in my heart, the man I've come to love. Sending him an endearing smile, I lean down to press a soft kiss against his lips.

"You'll make for an amazing father and if you can't see that by now, I fear you never will," I whisper, earning a mirroring grin in turn as Godric's emerald eyes glow up at me in apparent affection.

"And yet again, you've managed to impress me with your wise insight, Rasul," he answers back whilst reaching up to gently comb his fingers through my hair. "These magics binding us are truly miraculous things, are they not?" he questions, earning an agreeing grin from me as I know just what he means.

Suddenly, the two of us are nearly brought to our knees by the crashing waves of lust emanating from our amorous princess and Viking.

"I think that's our queue to get our asses to the cellar," I remark with a smirk just before the two of us are vamping towards the house's lower level together. Godric and I both freeze as we come to stand at the foot of the bed beside Eric, our collective, hungry gazes taking in the erotic sight of our princess wholly bared before us upon the bed. I have to bite my bottom lip and shake my head at the sight of those sun-kissed limbs and golden tresses splayed deliciously over our crimson comforter; a hell of a wild night, indeed.

 **Sookie's POV**

I send a small smirk down to my gawking loves, suddenly wondering why the hell we waited so long to take things further between us. I guess it was quite silly of me, really, thinking I could actually avoid whatever the Fates may hold in store for us all, but you can't blame a girl for trying, right? And now, as I glance up to meet chocolate brown, bright emerald, and deep cobalt stares, I know I'm more than ready to finally enjoy my loves fully; no holding back, no overthinking, just the four of us delighting in one another like we never have before.

"Well, are the three of you just gonna stand there staring all night, or are we gonna finally do this?" I question in the sexiest voice I can muster, seeing three sets of fangs shoot into place just before clothing is being expertly peeled away to reveal my Vampire loves in all their bared splendor. Damn, why the hell were we waiting to do this again?

"How do you wish to have us, Princess?" Godric questions to leave me biting at my lower lip as I trail my eyes over the delicate tattoos adorning his alabaster flesh. Beautiful.

"I've enjoyed everything we've shared together so far, so I think I'll just let you three take the lead on this," I answer back, realizing they're the experts here, having entire millennia of practice between them. This must be the right answer as I see the three of them exchange fangy smiles just before they're crawling together over the bed towards me.

"You sure you're ready for us, Princess?" Rasul purrs through an utterly masculine smile, a smile that tells me he's more than a little excited for what's to come.

"For the three of you? Always," I answer back, seeing mirroring grins flash over my Vampires' faces as they each fall into place upon the bed. My golden haired Viking settles betwixt my thighs whilst Godric and Rasul settle themselves at either of my sides, either of their large palms gently cupping my bared breasts.

I have to smile as this particular position is quite familiar between us by now. I realize the three of them are willing to gently ease me into more and for this, I don't think I could be more grateful. Soon, any and all lingering thoughts melt away as three sets of skilled lips and tongues begin their endearing onslaught to draw breathy sighs and pleasured moans from me.

"God, yes," I sigh out, my spine bowing slightly above the bed as my fingers delve into silken locks to further encourage my eager loves. Swirling licks are granted simultaneously to either of my breasts and sex and the combined sensations are just this side of overwhelming as I quickly lose myself to my lovers' skillful ministrations.

I soon glance down along the line of my body and it's the sight of three sets of darkened eyes staring back up at me that serve as my final undoing. My intense climax rips through me, leaving white stars exploding behind my vision and I'm still shuddering and softly panting between my loves as I feel them exchanging their positions upon the bed.

"Are we ready for more, Lover?" Eric breathes against my ear whilst molding his muscled chest along my back. I can't help but smirk, feeling the telling poke pressing against the small of my back that assures me my Viking is currently one very happy Vampire.

"Definitely," I answer back, catching sight of his smoldering, cobalt gaze over my shoulder. I crane my neck in order to kiss him softly before turning back to catch sight of chocolate brown eyes. Rasul sends me a soft smile as he presses himself snuggly along my front, pinning his own impressive arousal between us just before I catch sight of glowing emerald eyes staring up at me from over his broad shoulder.

"And what about you, My Rasul, are you ready for me?" Godric whispers softly, pressing a tender kiss upon his Rasul's bronzed shoulder whilst hooking a pale thigh over his lover's chiseled hip. Rasul answers him by craning his own neck to grant Godric a loving kiss. I love seeing my men together like this and can't help but smile upon feeling the magics between us thrumming intensely with shared affections.

Eric's large palm guides my thigh upwards then and I'm quick to secure it with Godric's own so both our legs are hooked over Rasul's hip, effectively linking the four of us together. My heart is suddenly thundering within my chest. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been eagerly anticipating such a joining between us and now that it's finally happening, I find I have to pinch myself just to attest that this isn't yet another erotic fantasy.

"Alright, Lover, I'm gonna go nice and slow," Eric breathes against my ear. "You be sure to tell me if it's too much," he adds, earning a slight smirk from me as I very well know my Viking will be keeping a careful eye upon my feelings as we go. Due to the magics between us, it'd be literally impossible for any of my loves to ever harm me in any way, not that I think for even a second any of them would ever try.

"I'm ready," I assure him, catching sight of his solemn, cobalt gaze just as I feel him beginning to gently breach my virginal entrance. A slight hiss escapes me, having known my Viking was graciously endowed, yet not realizing until this very moment just how gracious.

Combined hands are gently caressing my exposed flesh, my three loves working to soothe me as we continue and their endearing actions succeed in easing the slight discomfort right up until the point that Eric's sculpted hips are firmly aligned against my own. Gentle kisses are pressed against my forehead and temples as my loves' grant me the time I need to adjust to this new and foreign feel.

"How we doin', Princess?" Rasul whispers, sending me a soft smile as I see both his and Godric's faces lined with concern. "Perhaps we should have started her with something a bit less… _intimidating_ than our Viking for her maiden voyage," he adds, glancing up over my shoulder to send Eric a humored smirk that manages to bring a soft snort of amusement from me.

"Go big or go home, am I right?" I remark, earning a tender kiss from Eric against the column of my throat.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you go and raise the bar, Lover," he purrs lowly, bringing a soft giggle from me just before a slight shift of his hips manages to instantly melt away any remaining thoughts of laughter from me.

"God, do that again," I sigh out, earning resounding, masculine chuckles before Eric obliges my request, plunging himself a touch deeper to bring, I kid you not, an actual purr of appreciation from me. Oh, but it's so good, so very, very good.

An appreciative growl sounds from Rasul once Eric and Godric begin rocking against the two of us in earnest and I'm soon clutching onto my brown eyed love for support, finally knowing for myself just what all the fuss is about as I give myself over fully to the pleasure of our joining.

Soon, Eric's thrusts are becoming hard and deep, mirroring his Maker's actions perfectly and it feels as if the two of them are on a mission to claim both Rasul and myself as their own; an undoubtedly endearing yet fruitless endeavor on their parts as we already are well and truly theirs, just as they are ours.

Rasul and I are left gripping onto each other ever tighter as the four of us continue to ride the crashing waves of pleasure together. All the while, our combined magics are swirling around us, floating just under the skin to caress us all like an additional lover, silently encouraging our actions with every echoing moan, every deep thrust shared between us.

I've never felt anything akin to this before as I've yet to experience anything so utterly overwhelming yet undoubtedly addicting all at once. It's almost too much; _almost_ , and yet I never want it to end. It's as if I've been deprived of oxygen up until now and I'm suddenly left gulping down heaving breathes to be rejuvenated, invigorated, reborn under the shared attentions of my loves. Simply incredible.

Much too soon, I feel my impending release encroaching and as always happens, likely on account of the magics binding us all, I feel my loves' arousals rising right along with my own. It's with shared cries and guttural roars that the four of us are soon left plummeting from desire's lofty peaks together and I find I can only lie panting softly within the arms of my loves, my body still idly twitching from the aftereffects of our explosive release.

"Well, Dear One, was it all you'd hoped for?" Godric soon questions from his sprawling perch along Rasul's side, his emerald eyes still hazy from the aftereffects of our shared release. I send him what I'm sure is an utterly blitzed out smile whilst lightly nodding my head.

"So much better," I admit, earning megawatt grins all around before my loves are pressing tender kisses over my face and neck as I feel myself beginning to teeter on the edge of slumber. After a time, my Vampires are gently shifting my immobile form and I quickly come to realize they're intent on cleaning up the mess we've made of the sheets and blankets.

"Shh, just rest, Lover," Eric whispers once I attempt to sit up, intent on helping them with the bedding.

"Okay," I whisper, feeling him press a tender kiss against my temple before I burrow deeper into the fluffy pillows whilst letting out a contented sigh. Absently, I look on, watching the three of them go about their actions and soon my head is tilting, wondering just what my other three loves have gotten up to.

I know nothing shared between any of us is truly private, sexual exploits being no exception to that rule. This coupling with my Vampires was undoubtedly much more intense than anything the seven of us have shared between one another thus far and as I finally drift off to sleep, I can't help but wonder how my Weres are holding up.


	14. Feels Like the First Time Pt 2

**AN: *Warning*- Parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 **Alcide's POV**

"Damn," Quinn sighs out beside me as we watch our Vampires and Sookie disappear from sight together.

"Oh, you know we'll get our own turn soon enough," I insist, seeing Calvin shooting our tiger an amused smirk. "We certainly don't want to overwhelm our princess and _three_ men is probably pushing things as it is," I reason to earn a drawn out sigh from my tiger cohort.

"That's…actually a good point," Quinn finally concedes, shaking his bald head. "So, what now? Bed?" he questions, looking back and forth between Calvin and myself.

"Still kinda early," Calvin states with a shrug. "Chess?" he asks, earning mirroring sneers from both Quinn and myself. Our panther only chuckles before heading towards the living room where he pulls out our worn deck of cards with a smirk.

"Now we're talkin'," I state, marching forward with Quinn before the three of us are plopping down to the floor around the antique coffee table together.

"Whaddya say we make things interesting, boys?" Calvin suggests, reaching down to slip his wallet from his back pocket with a grin.

"Oh, hell yes! You're on, Old Man!" Quinn answers excitedly as the two of us are left digging into our own wallets for some bills.

"Hmm," is all Calvin says in reply, the slight smirk on his face suggesting he might actually know his way around a poker hand as he proceeds to deal the cards between the three of us. I tilt my head at him, wondering if there are any other little secrets we've yet to learn about our Were comrade as I pick up my hand.

An instant frown falls over Quinn's face as he glances at his own hand and Calvin and I exchange knowing smirks. Our tiger always has had a shit poker face, which is a bit ironic really, considering his stint in Vegas. The game soon commences, though it's not really much of a game, seeing as how the three of us are soon left shifting rather uncomfortably around the small table once bonds between us are flooding with copious amounts of lust.

"Goddamn," Quinn mutters, shifting beside me and clearing his throat loudly, his bald head shaking as he visibly struggles to concentrate.

"No shit," Calvin concedes, running a rather shaky hand through his wavy hair with a sigh.

"Is it just me? Or is this more… _intense_ than normal?" I grit out, having to adjust the zipper of my jeans that are suddenly way too tight. Fucking hell.

"No, this is definitely _way_ more intense than usual," Calvin grits out, his head dropping low as he's left clutching the edge of the antique coffee table into a near death grip. "Fuck."

Fuck is right. _Goddamn_ , I've never felt anything like this in my entire _life_! And that includes the many times I'd had actual intercourse before accepting my role as our princess' guardian. My hands are actually beginning to tremble as a pained whimper falls from my lips, suddenly _needing_ release and needing it right fucking _now_!

"Alcide," Quinn whimpers out, slumping against my side as his lilac eyes shine up at me with the beginnings of actual tears. "God it fucking _hurts_ , I just-, I need-," he stumbles out, fumbling uncoordinatedly with the fly of his jeans. Without so much as a second thought, I reach down to gingerly unzip his jeans as he tucks his face into the crook of my throat with a pained whimper.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you," I offer softly, having to bite my bottom lip against the pain emanating from my own nether regions as I glance down to see both of Quinn's large palms fisting the fabric of my t-shirt, a pained hiss escaping him.

"Alcide, _please_ ," Quinn chokes out; his need clear enough as I come to realize he can't seem to lessen the iron grip he now has on me. I reach down, fully expecting to feel at least _somewhat_ awkward about touching another man so intimately, but much to my surprise, I feel no such thing as I gingerly take Quinn's quivering arousal into my hand, in fact, it almost feels _right_ somehow; strange.

I have no time to contemplate this further as another wave of lust suddenly crashes through our shared bonds to bring loud grunts of pain from us. Fuck! My left hand grips more tightly around Quinn's waist, pulling him closer still as I begin to carefully stroke his length with my right palm, finally earning a soft sigh of relief from my tiger.

"God-fucking- _damn_ -it," sounds out to my right just in time for me to feel Calvin collapsing against my opposite side. My brows shoot to my hairline upon feeling the panther fumbling with the fly of my own jeans, but once he takes hold of my throbbing erection, a soft purr rumbles from my chest, never having felt pleasure even remotely akin to this… _ever_.

"Calvin," I sigh out, my head falling back as I alter my hold upon my tiger in order to return our panther's gracious favor. A shuddering sigh falls from Calvin's lips once I manage to wrap gentle fingers around his own aching erection and soon, our collective hands are finding an echoing rhythm against one another.

Just like that, our previous pain has all but disappeared, now replaced with wave after wave of shared euphoria between us. Absently, I can't help wondering why the fuck the three of us never shared anything like this before now. I'll admit, the thought has briefly crossed my mind, especially after having felt the immense pleasure shared between our Vampire counterparts, but I suppose the three of us just needed a little extra push to finally drive us over the edge.

"Oh, God, _yes_ ," Quinn breathes out, raising his face just before my own. The heat shining back at me from behind those familiar lilac eyes has me eagerly licking my lips just before I close the miniscule distance between us, pressing my mouth firmly against his own and _fuck_ if kissing him doesn't feel a- _fucking_ -mazing.

Calvin's mouth latching onto my throat brings a throaty growl of approval from me as the three of us continue to drive one another ever closer to our impending release and once more, I'm amazed to note that none of this feels even remotely strange or awkward between us; it's almost as if this was the way we were _meant_ to be, as crazy as that very well may sound. Far be it from me to question the Fae magics binding us all though, besides, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't already immensely enjoying this newly found pleasure between us all.

 **Calvin's POV**

My teeth sink a touch deeper into the meat of Alcide's throat and I'm utterly amazed at just how fucking good this feels; how _right_ in fact. Damn, and this thought coming from _me_ of all people; one of the most uptight individuals I know as far as sexuality is concerned.

Initially, I tried to fight against what my body so desperately yearned for, I really did; before quickly realizing I was only causing unnecessary pain for myself. Well, there was _that_ , and the fact that I could feel my wolf's welling pain coursing through me. It felt as if he were silently calling to me, _begging_ me to help him ease his pain. I could never intentionally leave one of my own hurting and upon breathing in a deep air of resolution; I was quick to move into action.

Now, as I willingly run my palm along another man's arousal in time with his own keen strokes upon me, my mouth firmly attached to his throat, I can't seem to recall why I previously held such an aversion to any of this. God, if only I'd known just what I was missing out on for so long now. It feels as though a final piece of a nearly completed puzzle is finally clicking firmly into place. I finally feel complete, which is a bit odd, actually, considering I never realized I was _in_ complete, yet the feeling is undeniably there all the same.

It's the sight of amber wolf eyes hovering somewhat hesitantly before my own that succeeds in bringing me back to the here and now. My wolf's eyes are shining almost apologetically at me and I instinctually lean closer, intent on chasing any of his lingering tentativeness away with lips and tongue. Low groans rise from both Alcide and myself as our kiss deepens, our mirroring actions becoming more urgent as our impending release draws ever closer.

"Oh, fuck, Calvin, I'm-," Alcide breathes warmly against my lips, earning a nod from me as I, too, can feel myself teetering just on the edge. My teeth sink lightly into Alcide's bottom lip just in time for our shared climax to crash over the three of us, leaving us panting and shuddering lightly against one another upon the living room floor.

"Wow," Quinn soon sighs out, lazily rolling lilac eyes my way with a sated smile stretched over his face. "So was it good for you?" he questions, earning mirroring chuckles from Alcide and myself.

"It was…unexpected," I admit, peeling off my shirt before cleaning up the mess left over my palm and lap. I toss the material to Alcide next, seeing him shooting me a shit-eating grin. "What?" I question, seeing him shake his dark head as he dabs at his lap.

"Nothing, it's just, well, I never expected _you_ of all people to, well, ya know, with another guy, let alone _two_ ," he explains to earn a light shrug from me.

"Well, I'd say the circumstances were just a bit on the extreme side, wouldn't you?" I throw back, seeing the two of them firmly nodding their agreement.

"God, no shit; I've never felt anything like that in my entire fucking _life_ ," Quinn admits as he absently cleans his palm on my assuredly ruined t-shirt. "Do you think it has something to do with that Hunger thing Niall and the A.P. were talking about?"

"You know, you might actually be onto something there," I reason, refastening my jeans with a thoughtful frown. "I guess it'd make sense, I mean, Sook is basically in heat right now; it'd only make sense that the rest of us would be affected as well."

"You're probably right," Alcide concedes, rising to his feet between us before offering both Quinn and I a helping hand. "Which means this is only gonna get worse, I mean, she's only just _starting_ to be affected by The Hunger."

"I'm certainly not complaining," Quinn snorts out once the three of us are ascending the stairs together. "I mean, sure, it was fucking intense as hell, but damn if that wasn't fun."

" _Fun_ , huh?" Alcide questions whilst shaking his head at our tiger. "Not much of a sweet talker there, are you, Tiger?" he teases, eliciting low laughter from the three of us.

"You know I've never been the hearts and flowers type, Wolfy, but you can bet I'll be sure to call you in the morning," he quips just before darting towards our adjoined bath with a shit-eating grin.

"Ass," Alcide chuckles out as he drops down to our shared bed with a sigh. I sink down beside him as I can't help but wonder what this will mean for the three of us, I mean, things were just fine during, but will they become awkward now? God, I fucking hope not. "You alright there, Panther?" Alcide questions, sending me concerned, brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I think so," I answer with a headshake. "You?"

"Yeah, man, I mean, I guess I expected things to feel, you know, weird or whatever, but it wasn't, like, at all," he admits to earn an agreeing nod from me. "You're not gonna go acting all aloof on us again now, are you?" he questions, cocking a brow at me to bring a small grin to my face.

"Nah," I answer back, my head tilting thoughtfully. "I mean, I don't think I probably ever would have actually crossed that line under different circumstances, but now that I have…I don't know, it just doesn't really seem like a big deal I guess, if that makes sense."

"I know exactly what you mean," he answers back with a smile, reaching over to grant a light pat to my knee. The bathroom door opens then, our tiger now readied for bed and Alcide and I both take our own turns in prepping for sleep before the three of us are left crawling under the covers of our shared bed together.

"'Night," Quinn chirps from his place nestled between Alcide and myself before leaning forward to kiss Alcide softly. He turns his head over his shoulder then, his lilac eyes hovering before my face for but a moment before he grants me the same endearment.

"Goodnight," I answer back with an easy smile before seeing Alcide leaning up over our tiger to shoot me an affectionate grin.

"'Night, Calvin," my wolf offers before pressing his lips gently against my own. I smile against those lips, once more relishing in the rightness I swear I can feel physically wrapping around me before I pull away to send him a mirroring smile.

"Goodnight, Alcide," I answer back, seeing his brown eyes momentarily alight before he settles himself at the opposite side of our tiger. My arms wrap automatically around the both of them and as I breathe deeply of the comingling scents of tiger and wolf, I'm soon falling asleep with a contented smile etched over my face.


	15. Another Day, Another Case

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :D**

 **Sookie's POV**

"Quinn, hey," I greet, stepping into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table with his laptop open before him. His lilac eyes go wide before he subtly shakes his head and I'm left biting back a laugh as I hear Mama Quinn's voice sounding through the speaker.

"Oh, Quinn, baby, is that Sookie?" I hear her question excitedly just as Quinn is desperately motioning from under the table for me to keep back.

"Yeah, Ma, it's Sookie, but we've gotta get going. She doesn't have time to talk right now," Quinn insists as I pour myself a steaming cup of coffee, knowing full well he's already lost this particular argument.

" _Jonathan Quinn_ , you put her on right _now_ ," Mama Quinn bites back to earn a resigned sigh from her son. "Surely she can spare a moment to say hello to her future mother-in-law." Yup; totally saw that one coming.

"Hey, Mama Quinn," I greet, sidling up to Quinn to catch sight of two excited faces staring back at me from the glowing screen.

"Sookie!" Frannie cries out excitedly, waving at me as their mother sends me a warm smile.

"Hey, Frannie," I greet just before Quinn's sister is launching into yet another of her fantastical tales, talking a mile a minute as always to leave Quinn groaning softly against my shoulder as he tugs me into his lap. Frannie and I might be the same age, but she has this rather endearing child-like inquisitiveness about her that ensures there's never a dull moment any time I get the chance to speak with her.

"Francis!" Mama Quinn finally cuts off her daughter's rambling with a sharp look. "Sookie's busy; we can't be holding her up all day with your tall tales," she chides before turning back to face Quinn and I with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Dear, I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright. I'm still not sure I like the idea of you running around with those backwoods police officers. Law enforcement is no place for a sweet, pretty girl like you," she insists for the hundredth time as I send her an indulgent smile whilst leaning back to rest my head on Quinn's muscled shoulder.

"I know, but your son is here to look out for me, Mama Quinn. You know he'd never let anything bad happen to me," I remind her, seeing her lips purse disapprovingly.

"Now, _Ma_ , we talked about this," Quinn reminds her. "And speaking of police work, we really _do_ have to get going," he insists, earning a drawn out sigh from his mother before she sends us a begrudging nod.

"Oh, alright, I won't keep you kids up any longer; I know you're busy," she concedes. "But please _do_ be careful. You know how I worry," she adds to earn dual nods from the both of us.

"Sure thing, Mama Quinn. You stay outta trouble, ya hear?" I tease, finally earning a small smile before she and Frannie are waving their goodbyes. "Bye, guys! We'll talk again soon, I promise!" I call out just before Quinn disables the call with a shake of his bald head.

"Sorry," he whispers, pressing a kiss against my shoulder to earn a snort of amusement from me.

"You've got nothing to apologize for. Your mother and sister are sweethearts," I insist, earning a quirked brow from my tiger before I lean closer to press a chaste kiss against his lips. "Now, where are Alcide and Calvin? We really do need to get going. Amelia said Bud's got a case for us to look into," I inform him, seeing him point a thumb towards the side door.

"They both felt like a run this morning," he informs me and I nod knowingly, realizing they're letting their inner beasts out for a bit of a stretch. Quinn glances up to the clock on the wall, tilting his bald head thoughtfully. "They should be back anytime now."

"Good," I answer, chugging back the rest of my coffee before hitting him with a rather apologetic gaze. "So, I meant to ask, how did the three of you hold up last night? Things got a bit more… _intense_ than I thought they might," I admit, seeing an amused smirk pull up the corner of his mouth.

"It was nothing the three of us couldn't handle," he answers back somewhat enigmatically just before the side door flies open behind us, by two other Weres bursting into the house together with matching, glowing grins.

"Damn, you missed one _hell_ of a run, Quinn," Alcide pants out, earning a fervent nod from Calvin. "Morning, Beautiful," he then sends my way before he and my panther lean down to grant me affectionate kisses. My eyes go wide upon seeing the two of them promptly greet Quinn the exact same way, knowing my Weres are nowhere _near_ as loving between one another as my Vampires, at least not in a physical sense.

"Like I said, it was nothing the three of us couldn't handle," Quinn reiterates, earning a rather dumbfounded nod from me. "Sook said Bud's got a case for us, so you two had better get a move on," he informs them for me, which is lucky, really, since I'm still reeling from this rather surprising revelation.

"Be back in two shakes," Calvin calls out, sending me a wink before he and Alcide rush from the room together to leave me shaking my head once more.

"Wow," I whisper absently, earning a low chuckle from my tiger. "And this just happened last night?" I question, feeling his massive shoulders shrug dismissively.

"What did you expect? You're in heat, remember? It was bound to affect the rest of us as well," he reasons and I find I can only nod, knowing he's likely right about that before a small frown forms over my face. Quinn cocks a questioning brow at me as I feel his worry beginning to well between us.

"Hey, you know I'm _more_ than fine with this," I reassure him, all my men knowing I have a particular penchant for seeing them together. "But what about Calvin? He's really okay with this?" I question softly, knowing just how conservative my panther is when it comes to bedroom antics.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like any of us _planned_ on anything like this happening between us, it just sort of did," he explains. "But he seems just fine, I mean, if he was bothered by it in any way, we'd _know_ ," he reminds me and I'm finally breathing a bit easier upon feeling the truth of his words through our shared bonds.

It's not long before Alcide and Calvin are joining the two of us once more and upon noting the complete normality of my Weres' interactions, I crawl into the back of the SUV with a small smile, somehow knowing we'll get through this shared stage just fine, just as we always have.

 **Alcide's POV**

"Hey guys!" Amelia's voice chirps the moment we step into the stationhouse together, gaining her friendly smiles all around. "You're late," she then directs at Sookie with a faux expression of admonishment, pointing an accusing finger at her friend's chest.

"Sorry, that would be mine and Calvin's fault," I admit, the three of us drawing closer before dropping down to the chairs set up around Amelia and Sookie's shared desk.

"And there's something different about you…," Amelia goes on to say, completely ignoring the rest of us as she sends inquisitive eyes over our princess. A sly smirk plays over Sookie's lips just before Deputy Andy trudges over, his permanent, disapproving frown aimed right at Quinn and myself. According to Sookie, he's never quite gotten over catching the three of us in that heated tryst a few years back.

"Ms. Brigant," Andy starts, hitting our Princess with a steady glare. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times; the stationhouse is _not_ an acceptable place to bring your… _boyfriends_ ," he insists, earning eye rolls from both Sookie and Amelia as Quinn, Calvin and I are left having to bite back annoyed growls.

"Oh, please, Andy, you're just jealous that these three were able to help Sook and I break open that case you'd been stuck on for…what was it? _Five years_?" Amelia taunts, earning an instant reddened face from the annoyed deputy.

"That's _Deputy Bellefleur_ to you, _Missy_ , and I'm not jealous. That kinda talk is just…well, it's _absurd_ is what it is," Andy insists, his face deepening several shades of red as the lot of us are left having to bite back our laughter.

"Ah, Ms. Brigant, good, you're here," Sheriff Dearborn's voice sounds to leave us all turning our heads in time to see said man approaching, a good natured smile formed over his aging face. "And I see you brought back-up," he adds, stepping closer to clap a friendly hand upon Calvin's shoulder as he sends him an approving smile. "Good thing too; we've got a real doozy of a case for ya'll," he informs us to leave Andy sputtering as the rest of us fall into collective coughing fits in an attempt to hide our laughter.

"Of course, Sheriff, we're just _itching_ to help solve whatever you've got for us," Sookie informs him with a sugary-sweet smile as I see Andy's face turn, I swear to God, fucking purple in anger.

"Bud! You can't be serious! You're really gonna let this little charade of hers continue!?" he cries out, pointing an accusing finger at my princess to leave me having to fight back a sudden, overwhelming urge to bite the pudgy appendage clean off his hand. "There are _rules_ , Bud! She can't just go on parading her little band of lovesick puppy dogs through the station!"

At that, Quinn, Calvin and I are abruptly on our feet, low growls resonating from the three of us to make Andy's eyes go wide with fear. Bud is quick to step between us, shaking his head with a disapproving frown.

"Now, _Andy_ , we've talked about this," Bud insists. "These are _good_ boys and we've been _lucky_ to have their input. Now you go on and apologize," he adds to leave Bud sputtering once more as I can't help but puff out my chest a bit, a rather cocky grin coming to my face as I see Quinn mirroring my actions beside me. "Well, go on," Bud insists as I see Amelia and Sookie both press their hands over their mouths in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

Andy sends Bud pleading eyes, obviously not wanting to go along with his boss' orders, but Bud only raises an expecting brow to finally earn a resigned sigh from his deputy.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Andy mutters out, earning a deep sigh from the sheriff who sends the three of us an apologetic smile before promptly dismissing his pouting deputy.

"I'm real sorry about Andy," Bud insists. "Some folks just aren't real keen on change and my deputy just so happens to be one of 'em," he sighs out with a headshake.

"Don't worry about it, Sheriff. We all know how Andy is by now. We'll do our best to stay on his good side," Calvin assures him with a friendly shoulder pat to earn a grateful nod from the aging sheriff.

"Thanks, Calvin," Bud answers, the sheriff seeming to have found a kindred spirit of sorts in our panther. I suppose Calvin does fit that whole 'good ol' boy' vibe that would appeal to the small-town sheriff. "Anyhow, did Ms. Broadway get a chance to fill ya'll in on the case yet?"

"Not yet, Sheriff Dearborne," Amelia answers with a small frown, her normally twinkling chestnut eyes suddenly dulling as she looks down to the manila folder lying upon the desk before her.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then," he answers back, his voice falling a bit softer as he grants a soft pat to Amelia's shoulder. "Ya'll just let me know if there's anything you need; anything at all," he insists, earning light nods all around, our collective moods having fallen rather anxious on account of Bud and Amelia's obvious apprehension.

"Is this it, Ames?" Sookie questions softly once Bud is making his way back towards his office. Amelia nods before sliding the folder across the desk and Calvin, Quinn and I all step closer to take a look over our princess' shoulder as she displays the details of the case before us.

"So sad," Amelia remarks as we're left looking down to the crime scene photos of a young woman who unfortunately met a clearly premature and tragic end. "Her body's already been moved to the morgue, but Sheriff Dearborne has asked for us go back to the crime scene; see if we can maybe find something the others missed," she explains, sending Quinn, Calvin and I a knowing look.

This is where our particular expertise comes in handy, especially now that our already enhanced senses have been strengthened near tenfold on account of the Wild Magics binding us all. Not to say the human police can't do their jobs, but the three of us have some pretty major advantages when it comes to sniffing out clues, pun not necessarily intended.

"Not a problem," I answer, earning a grateful nod from Sookie's witch partner.

"Hey, Ames, the coroner's report states her lungs were full of water," Sookie remarks then, gaining all our attentions as I see my mate's golden head tilt thoughtfully. "Was she found by a lake or pond or something? I didn't notice any water in the photos."

"Uh, no," Amelia answers, her voice falling soft as she sends a cautious glance over the station. "That's what's got everyone so stumped about this case. The body doesn't appear to have been transported and there's not a natural body of water for miles around. Hell, it hasn't even _rained_ in that area for over a week," she informs us, earning collective frowns from the four of us. "You already know what I'm thinking, don't you?" she whispers, earning grave nods all around.

"Water Fae," Sookie mouths and just like that, the five of us have managed to narrow the pool of liable suspects drastically. Now all that's left to find out is just which naughty little Faerie has managed to step into the wrong sleepy, bayou town.


	16. Sniffing for Clues

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **Sookie's POV**

"Alright, gang, here we are ," Amelia calls, sending a grin to my Weres in the backseat once we pull up to the remote crime scene, still roped off by yellow caution tape and long since abandoned by our human colleagues. "Got your sniffers ready?" she teases, earning good natured chuckles as my loves just shake their heads at her.

"Yeah, yeah, we know the drill, Witchy-poo," Alcide answers with a smirk, the three of them proceeding to exit the car together. I reach down to take hold of the car door handle before Amelia halts my actions by laying a hand upon my opposite arm.

"Ames?" I question, seeing my very best friend sending me inquisitive eyes. Right, because of _course_ she's noticed. I guess I should have known this was coming. "Uh, you guys go on ahead, we'll catch up in a minute," I direct at my Weres, seeing them momentarily pause before sending me echoed nods.

"Spill," Amelia states just as soon as my men have stepped outside the car to bring an amused smirk to my face.

"Uh, yeah, so there's this," I start, lifting my carefully styled hair to reveal my now slightly pointed ears.

"Oh, wow," Amelia whispers, raising her hand in order to brush a finger over my altered appendage. "So it's finally happening, huh? I actually thought your Fae Ascension was at least another decade or so away yet," she reasons, earning a slight nod from me.

"Ditto," I sigh out, seeing Amelia's dark eyes studying me carefully before a sudden gasp escapes her.

"Oh! Ohhh…," she remarks, a sly smirk playing at the corner of her lips. "I _knew_ there was something different about you the minute you stepped into the station," she asserts. "God, it's about time too; I was starting to think you'd never lose your damn V-card," she teases to earn an eye roll from me.

"Oh, please, it's not like I've been living like a _nun_ ; I _do_ live with six men after all. And I'll have you know _none_ of my men have ever complained in the bedroom, not once," I say in my defense, earning soft giggling from my witchy partner before her chestnut eyes are sparkling with intrigue.

"So…who _was_ it?" she questions anxiously, earning an eye roll from me.

"Oh, like it even matters," I sigh out, seeing my magically inclined friend stick her bottom lip out in a pleading pout. "Last night was my Vampires' shared bed night, so we figured we may as well stick with our normal rotation," I explain with a shrug.

"Oh, holy shit, so your very first time was with all three of your Vampires!?" she exclaims to earn barking laughter from me.

"Yes, but it wasn't at all like you're thinking, you perv," I chide, granting my friend a playful punch in the arm. "They were just as sweet as they've always been. Honestly, it wasn't a whole lot different from any of our shared nights together, well, you know, except for that one difference."

"Only you, Sook," she jests with a headshake. "So what finally brought this on? I mean, I'd begun to think you may never finally take the dive," she asks to leave me shifting a bit uncomfortably in my seat.

"Um, well, it has to do with my Fae Ascension," I admit. "Basically, I'm nearing my first Fae mating cycle and it's wreaking havoc on all our libidos. Anyways, apparently this first time's supposed to be, like, _super_ intense, so my grandparents suggested we not fight against our, well, _urges_."

"Okay…so, ignoring the fact that your grandparents totally instigated your very first romp in the sheets, which, yeah, just a bit weird, Sook; just how affected are you all gonna be by this mating cycle? I mean, is it gonna effect your work?" she questions, earning an eye roll from me as I've never withheld _anything_ from Niall or Alexandra, sexual or otherwise, but then, Fae attitude towards sex probably _would_ differ quite drastically from my witch friend's more humanly views.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, I don't think so," I answer with a shrug. "At least not until the seven of us are completely compelled by The Hunger." A tap at my window catches both our attention then and I send a soft smile towards Calvin as I roll down my window.

"Not that your ladies' conversation isn't _immensely_ entertaining to listen in on, but I think Alcide may have found something," my panther enlightens us with an amused smirk.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on private conversations?" Amelia teases once the two of us are exiting the car together.

"Don't _you_ know there's no such thing as privacy as far as other _Supes_ are concerned?" Quinn retorts with a smirk as he and Calvin sidle up to either of my sides. Amelia just shakes her head at us as I feel soft kisses being pressed to either of my temples. It's then I see my wolf trotting slowly closer, his red-brown fur shining glossily under the soft light seeping through the surrounding trees.

It's become routine for Alcide to be the one to shift at crime scenes as running into a red wolf in the middle of the Louisiana bayou wouldn't be nearly as startling as running into a black panther or Bengal tiger. Sometimes it's just a matter of being practical.

"Are your senses that much better in your animal forms?" Amelia questions as Alcide shifts back into his human form, an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, in addition to hearing your entire conversation, I can also tell you Arlene apparently just made up with husband number four after another knock-down, drag-out fight, though I'm sure even their _human_ neighbors could hear _that_ ," he remarks, earning low chuckles all around. "You started using that strawberry shampoo again and you had a bearclaw for breakfast with coffee, two creams one sugar," Alcide adds, earning wide eyes from my partner. "But more importantly, we're indeed looking for Water Fae, two of them; one male, one female who must live somewhere close by, _that_ or this is their regular hunting ground. And…my Princess _really_ wants to kiss me right now," he states, suddenly making my eyes go wide.

"You can _smell_ that!?" Amelia questions incredulously, earning a cocky grin from my wolf as he steps closer. I'm left gulping audibly, my hungry gaze wracking unabashedly over his impressive, muscular physique on full display before me.

"Hmm, I can _now_ ," Alcide leans down to whisper against my ear, earning a devious smirk from me before I see his dark eyes hovering just before my own, glinting with apparent lust.

"What can I say? Fae in heat here, remember?" I whisper, hearing Alcide snort softly as he knows just as well as I, my being in heat has nothing at all to do with the affect he has on me. He leans minutely closer then, brushing his lips against my own and it takes every ounce of willpower I possess to keep things chaste between us as I'd like for nothing better than to jump my wolf, right here, right now. Damn, maybe my whacked out libido is messing with me more than I'd realized.

Calvin's POV

"Alright, Loverboy, we're still working a case here, remember?" I finally remark, both Quinn and myself having to adjust our quickly tightening jeans as our wolf begrudgingly breaks his kiss with our princess. I promptly hand Alcide his clothes, unable to keep myself from trailing a heated gaze along all that bronzed, muscled flesh right along with Quinn and Sookie.

"Seems Sook's not the only one in heat around here," Amelia remarks lowly, earning a cocky smirk from our wolf as he slowly begins to redress himself, apparently only too aware of the affect he still has upon Quinn, Sookie and myself.

"Uh, yeah, that was a rather unanticipated side effect of my being in heat," Sookie finally answers, reaching down to lace her fingers with my own before sending me a soft smile. "A rather pleasant one, I might add," she adds lowly to earn approving grins from Quinn, Alcide and myself.

"Right, so, you think those Water Fae might live around here?" Amelia questions to break the four of us from our spell as Alcide sends her an affirming nod.

"Yup, in wolf form, I should easily be able to track down wherever they're holed up," Alcide informs us to bring a thoughtful frown to my face.

"I'd feel better going after them once our Vampires rise for the night," I admit. "Strength in numbers," I add, gaining agreeing nods all around.

"To the morgue then?" Amelia questions. "We should probably take a second look at the body, seeing as we know what it is we're looking for," she reasons.

"Yeah, good idea," Sookie concedes. "We'd best come up with diversion tactics on the way as well. We can't very well tell Bud and Andy they've got rogue Faeries running loose and killing people in their jurisdiction." We're all left nodding our agreement as we make our way to the car together, this being one of the drawbacks of working with humans as we're constantly having to hide the truth from them.

"I don't see why we can't just have our Vamps glamour Bud and Andy again," Quinn remarks with a shrug once we're making our way towards the hospital.

"We can only have them glamoured so many times and poor Andy doesn't have enough brain cells left to risk," Sookie snorts out, earning amused smirks all around as Deputy Bellefleur has managed to rub each and every one of us the wrong way by now, even poor Bud and I think he actually _likes_ the guy, hell he might even _love_ the poor schlub in a fatherly sort of way.

"I've actually been working on some memory charms," Amelia enlightens us, her head titling thoughtfully. "Basically, it would work like Vampire glamour, making it so our human colleagues would recall only the details we feed them, you know, without the nasty side effect of Swiss-cheese brain."

"Just when I start to question why it is we still put up with you, you have to go and use that brilliant witch mind of yours," Quinn teases, leaning forward to playfully tug at Amelia's dark hair with a devious smirk.

"Watch it, Tiger," Amelia shoots back with a smirk of her own. "Don't think for a second I have any qualms about using my powers for evil, you know, if the situation called for it…for instance, if a certain Weretiger managed to piss me off one too many times," she answers back sweetly, gaining widened eyes from our tiger.

"She wouldn't," Quinn remarks softly, sending inquisitive eyes towards our smirking princess.

"You've met Bob, right?" Sookie directs at Quinn with a sly smirk as I see Amelia shoot her friend a warning glare.

"You mean her _cat_?" Quinn questions to earn a mischievous grin from our princess as I see Amelia's face flush crimson red.

"Well, sure, _now_ , but Bob didn't always have fur and walk on all fours," Sookie enlightens us to earn a death glare from her magically inclined friend.

"I told you that in confidence, _Sook_ ," Amelia grits out. "Besides, I'm working on changing him back; it's just taking a bit more time than I originally thought it might."

"Oh, holy shit, I don't think they're kidding," Alcide remarks from his place between Quinn and myself to leave the three of us staring at Amelia in mirroring astonishment.

"Oh, we're not kidding and she managed that one without even _trying_ ," Sookie goes on to say, earning a defeated sigh from her partner as I just can't seem to break my gaze away from the witch I'm beginning to fear I've _severely_ underestimated up until now.

"Remind me not to piss her off, like, _ever_ ," Quinn whispers, earning a snort of amusement from our princess as Alcide and I nod our grave agreement. Amelia soon pulls into the hospital lot, parking the car before turning back to us with a small smile.

"Oh, wow, I think your guys might actually be scared of me, Sook," she remarks, shaking her head before hitting Quinn with a devious smirk. Our tiger gulps audibly before our princess reaches across the seat to smack her friend with a snort of amusement.

"Alright, you've had your fun, Ames," she asserts, shaking her golden head with a smirk. "You'd never risk spelling any of my guys anyhow; you love me too much to risk accidentally hitting _me_ with the magical backlash."

"Oh, poo; way to take all the wind out of my sails," Amelia answers back with a pout. "Some friend you are," she jests as the three of us are finally left breathing out mirroring sighs of relief. I tilt my head at the witch as we exit the car, silently promising to never step on her bad side…just in case.


	17. The Hunt is On

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **Alcide's POV**

The five of us make our way into the hospital, a quick flash of badge from Sookie and Amelia allowing the lot of us entry into the basement. Upon stepping into the morgue, my overly sensitive nose is instantly assaulted by the scent of strong chemicals and death and Quinn seems just as affected as the two of us simultaneously raise the collars of our shirts up to cover our mouths and noses.

"Alright, boys, you know the drill," Amelia remarks, tossing a box of latex gloves our way as her and Sookie proceed to snap their own gloves into place. I let out a small sigh, really hating this part and am left sending Calvin a grateful smile once he steps closer to help both Quinn and I slip the tricky material over our beefy hands.

"One size fits all, my ass," Quinn mutters out earning agreeing grins from both Calvin and myself. Amelia leads us towards the refrigerator then, walking directly to the door in question. She proceeds to slide the metal drawer out and I'm suddenly left struggling to hold my breath, the heady mix of chemicals tinged with blood and death strong enough to nearly overwhelm me.

"You guys alright?" Sookie questions softly, sending concerned eyes towards Calvin, Quinn and myself.

"Let's just get this over with," I suggest, seeing our princess send us an affirming nod before promptly drawing back the white sheet to reveal the stiff corpse lying before us. One glance down to the body leaves my breath catching in my throat and just like that, I'm suddenly choking on the sickly acidic taste wafting around us as I'm left doubled over, my hands braced upon my knees as I begin coughing profusely.

"What the hell?" I hear Amelia exclaim as I come to realize both Quinn and Calvin are suffering right along with me. Concerned, sapphire eyes are suddenly hovering just before my face and I'm suddenly able to breathe a bit better, feeing Sookie's concern welling between us.

"Are you alright?" Sookie questions softly, looking back and forth between the three of us as our panther and tiger step closer, their wary gazes affixed upon our mate.

"The body," Calvin whispers softly, raising a gloved hand just before Sookie's face as I see his head shaking lightly.

"The scent, I know, I'm going as fast as I can, I promise," Sookie assures us to leave us all solemnly shaking our heads.

"It's not that, Sookie," I inform her, sending anxious eyes back towards the nearby corpse with a deep frown. "It-, I mean _she_ -, _fuck_ , Sook, she looks just like you," I explain, seeing Sookie's eyes go wide before she sends a questioning look towards the victim who I swear could be my love's twin.

"I guess I didn't notice," Sookie states, tilting her head as she takes a step closer to the drawn out drawer. "I suppose there are some similarities, I mean, we're both blonde and she's about my age."

"No, they're right, Sook, she really does look a lot like you. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Amelia remarks softly, sending her friend a troubled frown.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, no big deal," Sookie states with a shrug, even as I can clearly feel her anxiety spiking between us. "Great, now _I'm_ creeped out," she claims with a visible shudder. "Let's just get this over with."

"Agreed," Amelia answers, shaking her dark head before she and Sookie begin their examination. "God, is it normal for Faeries to take actual _bites_ out of their victims, or were these made by animals?" Amelia questions, pointing towards the gouges left within the victim's upper thigh.

"Depends on the Faerie," Sookie answers with a grimace. "As a rule, most avoid contact with humans, but some, mostly of the rogue or darker variety, have been known to attack humans at will. And judging by the look of these bites, this poor girl suffered before she died."

"Sick bastards," I murmur, earning grave nods all around.

"Hey, Sook, you remember where they keep that flashlight?" Amelia then questions, squatting a bit lower as her face scrunches in concentration. Sookie promptly walks over to the table pushed against the far wall before returning with a flashlight.

"You find something?" Quinn questions, his voice muffed by the thin material of his shirt as we see Amelia run the light beam over a particularly gruesome wound.

"I think so," Amelia answers back absently, before turning back towards the table Sookie only just grabbed the flashlight from. We all look on curiously as she steps across the room before returning with what looks like a large set of tweezers. Carefully, she proceeds to probe at the small wound and before long; she's pulling what appears to be a long, silver barb of some kind out of one of the wounds.

"What the hell is that?" Calvin questions whilst tilting his head at the foreign metal object.

"Oh, shit," Sookie whispers, her eyes going wide as I feel her anxiety spiking between us once more.

"Sook?" Amelia questions as our princess begins shaking her head, a deep frown now settled over her face.

"I think I know who did this," she informs us, earning wide eyes all around. "Well, not _personally_ , but I've heard about them, hell, I've even _read_ about them in the Fae tomes Grandma and Grandpa gave me."

"Whoa, they must be some big deal then. Who are they, Princess, some kind of Fae royalty or something?" Quinn questions.

"Or something," Sookie mutters with a sigh. "They're more like the damn Fae boogeymen and not just Fae; _everyone_ in the Supernatural world fears these guys. Anyone ever heard the names Neave and Lochlan before?" she questions, earning a shocked gasp from Amelia as Calvin gravely nods his head beside me. Quinn and I exchange puzzled looks as we're apparently the only ones left out of the loop.

"Yeah, I've heard of them, the demented, twin Water Fae with silver coated fangs," Calvin states, a deep sigh escaping him. "I've only ever heard secondhand stories really, but I know enough to know to steer clear of them. They're fucking sick."

"Yeah and now they're in our jurisdiction," Sookie states, sending the three of us a resolute gaze. "They're not getting away with this, guys. Not if I have anything to say about it," she asserts, straightening her spine as I feel her steely determination setting in.

"Fuck," Quinn sighs out, to earn a cocked brow from our princess. "Yeah, yeah, you've made up your mind, I know, but just once, would it really be too much to ask for a less dangerous case to come our way? Pixies perhaps or maybe some misguided wood nymphs, tree sprites even. I'm just saying," he sighs out, earning a grin from our princess.

"There's always next time, though, for now, we have a pair of naughty Faeries to hunt down," Sookie reasons, her sapphire eyes twinkling as her rising excitement washes over us.

"You're _way_ too excited about this, Princess," I remark, seeing Sookie's grin widen as she plucks the silver fang from the tweezers still held within Amelia's hand, proceeding to playfully twirl it between her fingers.

"Like you'd really expect anything different?" Calvin questions softly, sending a smirk my way before shaking his head at Sookie with an affectionate glint shining behind his bright blue eyes. I can only sigh, a similar glint surely shining behind my own eyes as I know he's right; that's our princess and her utterly fearless nature is just one of the many, many things we all love about her.

 **Godric's POV**

"No," Eric states to earn an annoyed scowl from our princess once the lot of us are gathered together in the farmhouse entryway, dressed and armed for the impending conflict with the murderous Water Fae. "You're staying right here, Lover, it's too dangerous; I won't risk your safety."

"Bullshit!" Sookie yells back, stabbing a finger dead center against my child's puffed out chest. "I'm going, Eric. This is _my_ case and I'm far from some helpless fucking damsel, you saw to that yourself, you damn stubborn Viking!"

"But, Sookie, I-," Eric starts before both Rasul and I are placing mirroring palms to either of his broad shoulders, our heads shaking at our scowling Viking.

"Eric, Sookie's right. She's more than capable of taking care of herself and the rest of us will be right there with her," I remind him in a gentle, even voice, seeing Rasul nod his solemn agreement.

"He's right, big guy, none of us will let anything happen to our princess," Calvin chimes in, placing a supportive hand upon my shoulder as he sends my child an amicable smile.

"See?" Sookie remarks as she steps closer to wrap her arms around Eric's waist whilst sending him an indulgent smile. "The rest of the guys agree, besides, I know the drill by now. I'll stand back and let the six of you kick ass, but I _am_ going; I refuse to stay back and let you do this without me."

"So fucking stubborn," Eric sighs, shaking his head as the slightest of smirks pulls at the corner of his lips.

"I learned from the best," Sookie answers back, leaning up on tiptoe to press a loving kiss upon my child's lips. Rasul sends me a knowing grin once a smitten smile forms over Eric's face and just like that, the seven of us are exiting the house together, intent on seeing these homicidal Faeries pay for their crimes.

"I must say, you've become quite adept at taming my stubborn child, Dear One," I whisper against Sookie's ear, pulling her tightly into my embrace once the SUV is speeding through the star studded night.

"And I repeat, I learned from the very best," Sookie answers back lowly, earning low chuckles around the SUV as she tilts her head down to place a soft kiss against my lips. The kiss is chaste, yet my Sookie's lust is suddenly welling between us, subsequently raising the desires of myself right along with the rest of her collective guard. I quickly pull my face away to see Sookie's eyes darkened in lust and am left silently cursing myself for having momentarily forgotten her precarious state.

"Shit," Alcide sighs out from the backseat as he, right along with the rest of us, is left shifting uncomfortably as he leans closer to gently cup our princess' face. "Sook, do you think you can you control it? 'Cuz I think I speak for all of us when I say it won't exactly be easy having to fight in this condition," our wolf reasons, gesturing towards his tented jeans to bring a thoughtful frown from our princess.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, guys; it just kinda snuck up on me," she answers back softly, gingerly scooting from my lap as she takes in a deep, calming breath.

"I apologize, Dear One, I take full responsibility for this," I assert, feeling her struggling to fight back against her rising urges. "Here, I think I may be able to help," I state, reaching down to take both her hands into my own.

"Godric, I-," she starts hesitantly before I shake my head whilst gently squeezing her hands.

"Shh, just trust me, Dear One," I beseech, mentally reaching into the deepest depths of myself, searching out the place I can escape to, a place filled with peace, the very same peace I've shared countless times with my child.

"Oh, wow," our tiger's voice sounds once that familiar, calming wave is washing over not only Sookie and myself, but the rest of the guards as well. "Dude, you're _so_ gonna have to teach me how to do that," Quinn adds, earning a slight nod from me.

"But of course, my young comrade," I concede before turning to glance at Sookie's face, seeing she now has her closed eyes as an airy smile forms over her face. "Better, Dear One?" I question, seeing her eyelids flutter slowly open before she sends me an affirming nod.

"Much. Thank you," she whispers. "I would kiss you, but I suppose that's how we got into this mess in the first place," she muses to bring low chuckles from the collected group.

"There'll be time for that later, Dear One," I answer back with a wink whilst gently patting her hand. "For now, I suggest we focus our energies on the task at hand," I add just as Eric throws the SUV into park.

"Nice save, Master," he sends my way, offering me a knowing smile before turning his gaze towards our Were comrades. "This is the place, right?" he questions as I send a cursory glance over our wooded surroundings.

"Yup," Alcide answers.

"And you think you can track the Faeries from here?" Rasul questions, earning a firm nod in response from our wolf.

"I'll need to shift, but yeah, it shouldn't be a problem," he states whilst peeling away his shirt. I nod, knowing there's good reason Werewolves are considered the greatest trackers in the entire Supernatural world, especially in their beast form. Not to say the rest of us wouldn't be able to track down our targets, but having a shifted wolf on our side is a benefit I won't hesitate to take advantage of. "I'll take the lead and the rest of you can follow behind," Alcide states once we're piling out of the vehicle together.

He peels his remaining clothing away and I note Sookie looking carefully away from his exposed form just before our wolf is shifting seamlessly into his beast form. I look on with the others, watching his wolf carefully scenting the air just before seeing him throw his furred head back, a mighty howl rising from his throat. Mirroring grins stretch over all of our faces once our wolf begins bounding through the wooded glen and just like that, the hunt is on.


	18. A Bite of Justice

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 18: Bloody Justice

 **Sookie's POV**

I clutch tightly onto Rasul's broad shoulders as we race through the wooded glen together, my mortal status putting me at a severe disadvantage as there's just no way I could possibly keep up with my Weres and Vampires. Stoic expressions are etched over each of my men's faces. I can feel their determination welling as we continue to race after Alcide's wolf form and I'm sure my expression matches their own as I have but one thought in mind; bringing these murderous Fae to justice.

Alcide's bounding strides begin to slow, his furred muzzle scenting the air and once he throws back his head to let out a melodious howl, I know he's succeeded in tracking down our suspects. The six of us rush to join our wolf, watching him shift to human form once more before he quietly accepts his clothing from Calvin. I'm careful to turn my gaze away, really not wanting to incite another lustful incident between my men and myself as we still have work to do.

It's the sound of soft, whispered voices that finds me turning my head back to see my men speaking lowly amongst themselves. Rasul sets me upon my feet before we creep closer just in time to see Alcide pointing northeast through the woods, a solemn expression etched over his moonlit features. My men are speaking softly enough, I can't make out their words and I'm left frowning in puzzlement upon realizing they appear to be arguing about something.

"They're debating whether or not to kill them," Rasul finally whispers against my ear, earning a deep frown from me as I just so happen to be a firm believer in the 'eye for an eye' mentality. Blame my Fae heritage, but I just can't see the benefit of letting these two notorious killers live to see another sunrise, not if we don't have to.

The argument is becoming more heated just before a bloodcurdling scream rips through the night air, instantly silencing my men as we're left turning towards the direction the noise emanated from. Instant resolution seems to settle over our group just before I find myself being scooped into Godric's arms and just like that, the lot of us are rushing ahead once more as it would seem our decision has been made for us.

Soon, a rickety shack comes into view amidst the swampy bayou. The accommodations are perfect for Water Fae, being utterly surrounded by wilderness and natural bodies of water. Between that and the sound of continued sobbing echoing around us, I'd say it's safe to say we've found the right place. My men seem to come to this same conclusion as we're soon creeping up on the shack, exchanging silent queues amongst one another as not to give ourselves away.

Godric gingerly places me upon my feet; telling me with eyes alone to be careful and I send him an understanding nod, knowing full well my mere mortal status means I'm a potential target to any form of Supe. As an extra precaution, I slip my iron blade from my hip holster, gripping the leather handle tightly. I realize I'll likely never get a chance to actually use it, but it never hurts to be prepared.

A booming crash sounds out around us as my men kick in the shabby, wooden door and I'm left rushing along after them, seeing them span out to create a solid wall of muscle before me. Sobbing cries are echoing out around us and though I can't see past my guards, I realize we aren't too late; Neave and Lochlan's victim is still alive. Thank the Fates.

I feel my men's collective rage boiling through me and I know whatever we've run in on must be horrific to have them reacting this way. Neave and Lochlan never get so much as a chance to plead their faux innocence as my men don't hesitate a moment in pouncing at speeds too fast for human eyes to see. Low hisses and incensed growls accompany the sight of blurred claws and fangs and I can only let out a defeated sigh, longing for the day I'll actually get a piece of the action before soft sobbing has me turning towards the far corner of the shack.

"P-please don't hurt me," the young woman pleads once I step closer to see her trembling form curled up upon the dirt floor of the shack. Her wrists and ankles are bound with thick rope and much like Neave and Lochlan's first victim; she has a deep gouge taken out of her right shoulder. I shake my head sadly. The wound looks pretty bad, but I'm only glad we got here in time to prevent further injuries…or heaven forbid, her death.

"Hey, shh, it's okay; we're the good guys, I promise," I gently assure her, stepping closer to kneel down beside her trembling form.

"What _are_ you?" she whispers, sending me fearful eyes as I can't help but smirk.

"I'm human, just like you," I insist as this is mostly true, at least for now, as I proceed to carefully slice my blade through her ropes to free her bound limbs.

"And what about _them_?" she questions, her eyes wide as she stares up over my shoulder, an audible gulp escaping her. I turn my head over my shoulder to see my loves in all their warrior-esque beauty, my Vampires with their glistening fangs on full display and my Weres in half-beast form with their own sets of deadly fangs and claws presented before us. The six of them are coated in shimmering Fae glitter; it being the only evidence left of their decimated prey.

"They're my mates," I answer back rather dreamily, earning a bewildered stare from the still shaking woman beside me.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Calvin questions, quickly retracting his claws and fangs to send the fearful woman concerned eyes. She only nods, absently rubbing at her reddened wrists as she leans a bit closer to me as if for protection. I can only smirk, knowing if it was up to me to keep her safe from the men before us, she'd be royally fucked. I wisely keep this tidbit to myself as the poor girl has already been through more than enough tonight.

"Young One," Godric addresses the scared woman gently whilst kneeling down beside us. One touch of his pale hand against her uninjured shoulder visibly relaxes her and once she meet's my Gaelic Vampire's mesmerizing gaze, my Vampire is able to proceed with his glamour.

It's not until that moment I finally note the woman's flowing blonde hair and tanned skin. Goosebumps suddenly rise along my flesh as I realize she could easily be mistaken for a sister to Neave and Lochlan's first victim; she could be mistaken for _my_ sister in fact. I'm really starting to get a bad feeling about this. One instance could easily be written off as a coincidence, but _two_? I'm starting to see a rather disturbing pattern here and considering my destiny is drawing nearer each day, I can't help but fear what this may mean.

 **Rasul's POV**

"Alright," Godric states once he's put the Faeries' would-be victim into a deep trance, her limp form now draped motionless over his arms as he stands before us. "Her memories of this night have been erased and I've seen to her wounds as well. She's already told me her address; so we need only return her home."

"Of course," Calvin answers as the rest of us nod our agreement. It's then that our Princess' fear is spiking and the six of us are left turning towards her in unison, our heads tilting curiously.

"Sookie?" I question, seeing her shaking her golden head lightly before she points towards the woman still held within Godric's arms.

"What are the odds that Neave and Lochlan would target two different women who both look remarkably similar to me?" she questions softly, sending a wave of anxiety through the collective group. Sookie and our Weres mentioned just how similar the first victim resembled our princess and now, as I turn to look at the woman in question, I note for the first time the same can be said for victim number two.

"Oh, fuck," Alcide remarks, his dark head shaking as he sends our princess a concerned frown. "You're right, she looks almost identical to the woman in the morgue; she looks almost identical to _you_."

"What does this mean?" Sookie whispers. "Could it be they were after _me_? And if so, why? Or is this all just some kind of freaky coincidence?"

"No, Lover, one instance I may consider a coincidence, but two? No, there's definitely something sinister going on here, I just wish I knew what the fuck any of this meant," Eric sighs out before sending his Maker inquiring eyes.

"I have to agree with Eric's assessment, Dear One, and though I've no idea what this all means just yet, I'd have to assume it has something to do with your impending destiny. The timing is just too coincidental to think otherwise," Godric reasons to earn bobbing heads all around as I can't help but think he must be right.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking," Sookie admits, a light tremor running through her as I find myself instinctually stepping closer to pull her into a comforting embrace. The rest of our guards follow my lead, stepping closer to offer our anxious princess our combined support as I can't help but fear just what may be headed our way.

"We'll figure this out, Princess," I offer softly, sending Sookie a soft smile. "We'll fill Niall and the A.P. in on the situation just as soon as possible and in the meantime, we'll just have to be on guard, _all_ of us, even moreso than usual."

"Rasul's right, Sookie," Calvin chimes in. "We'll get to the bottom of this and I know I speak for all of us when I say anyone intent on bringing any harm to you will have to go through the six of _us_ first," our panther vows, lines of determination creasing over his face as we all nod our solemn agreement.

"Yeah, I know, and that's _exactly_ what has me so worried," Sookie sighs out, sending us a weak smile. "I'd just hate to see any of you hurt on my account. It just doesn't seem fair; this is _my_ destiny after all."

"Sookie, we all knew just what we were signing up for when we accepted our place as your guards," Alcide insists, his dark eyes shining at our princess with clear affection as he raises a hand to gently cup her chin. "We love you, Sookie, and each one of us would gladly lay down our lives if it meant keeping you safe."

"I love you too, all of you," Sookie answers back softly as she runs her gaze over each one of us in turn. A shuddering sigh escapes her as she reaches up to place her hand over Alcide's own. "But the six of you are crazy if you think I won't be fighting with everything I've got in order to keep you all with me. My Fae Ascension is so close now, I can practically taste it, and whatever it is coming our way is gonna have _me_ to deal with as well as the six of you; that much, I can promise."

"And we'd never assume any different, Princess," Quinn chimes in, sending Sookie an indulgent smile.

"Soon, you'll truly be a force to be reckoned with, even moreso than you are now, Lover," Eric chimes in to earn a brilliant smile from our beloved princess.

"Damn right I will," Sookie answers back with a smirk, her mood finally shifting as she sends us an affirming nod, apparently feeling much better about all this. It's then that her lust is suddenly spiking once more to leave the seven of us exchanging knowing grins.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think our princess required a bit of help in taming that pesky libido of hers," Quinn remarks lowly, his lilac eyes darkening in desire. "And I do believe Alcide and I are next on rotation," he adds, earning a mirroring grin from his wolf comrade just as our princess' lusts are washing over us once more.

"Then might I suggest we get a move on?" I suggest, having no qualms whatsoever about seeing to our princess' needs literally anywhere and everywhere, yet knowing there's no place safer for any of us than our warded farmhouse. And considering our love's fate is drawing steadily closer, we really can't afford to take any unnecessary chances, not if we can help it.

"You're right, of course, Rasul," Godric answers, sending me a soft smile just before the lot of us are filing from the decrepit shack together. We're soon piling into the SUV once more, the Faeries' would-be victim serving as an unpleasant reminder of what the Fates hold in store for us all.

I find myself sending my princess wary eyes, unable to keep myself from thinking that could have been _her_ tied up and helpless in that fucking shack. Comforting hands are soon settled upon my shoulders and I'm left turning back to catch sight of our Weres' collective eyes, each set shining in concern to mirror my own.

Silent nods are exchanged between us and the gesture is clear; our Sookie will never suffer the same fate as the entranced woman still held firmly within Godric's arms. I don't care what it takes; I'll do literally anything and everything to see my beloved princess safe. I'm one of her royal guards after all, as well as one of her future husbands; she means the entire world to me, just as she does to all her other men.

With a calculating gaze, I soon find myself looking back and forth between not only Eric and Godric, but our Weres as well, realizing I'd willingly risk my life for any one of them. Wow, I'm not even sure when that happened and yet I know it's true all the same. It would seem we _all_ have a hell of a lot to lose and somehow, I think it's safe to say I'm not alone in feeling this way.


	19. Wolf, Tiger and Faerie Makes Three

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 ***Warning*-parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Quinn's POV**

After seeing the glamoured and healed young woman back home safely, the seven of us are soon pulling up to the farmhouse together and I can finally let out a long sigh of relief upon walking past the heavily warded doors, knowing our princess is well and truly safe. Sookie and the rest of the guards must feel the same way as the air between us suddenly feels worlds lighter, as if we can all breathe just a bit easier now, well, so to speak on account of our Vampires I suppose.

"Oh, Mímir," Sookie remarks, our house brownie stepping from the kitchen with a large jar of honey in hand, this being a particularly favorite snack of his. "Do you think you could get in touch with my grandparents for me? We might finally have a clue to my approaching destiny."

"Of course, My Princess," he answers, bowing his head low in respect. "Shall I call upon them now?" he questions, proceeding to keenly lick the sticky remnants of his treat from his clawed fingers.

"Um, no," Sookie answers back, her lusts spiking between us once more to leave the seven of us exchanging eager smiles. "Do you think you could ask if they could stop by tomorrow after first dark?"

"I assure you, it's no problem to call upon them directly," Mímir insists, making the seven of us shift rather uncomfortably before I see his dark eyes suddenly go wide with realization. "Ah, The Hunger, of course," he chuckles out. "Tomorrow at first dark it is then. The seven of you enjoy your evening," he adds, an amused snort escaping him as he promptly marches off with his evening snack.

"You heard him, Princess," Alcide growls out, earning mirroring grins from both Sookie and myself. "Are you ready for your tiger and your wolf now?" he asks lowly, the two of us wrapping our arms around our now giggling love.

"Like you even have to ask," she remarks, shaking her head at the two of us. The three of us start for the stairway together before Sookie slows her steps. "Calvin, are you coming?" she questions. The three of us turn back towards our panther who has always insisted upon being one-on-one with our princess up until now. Given recent events though, I can't help but think his thoughts on this may very well have changed.

"Uh, you three go on ahead. It's your night after all," Calvin replies, reaching back to scratch the back of his neck in a rather nervous gesture.

"You sure?" Alcide questions, tilting his head at our panther as I see Calvin's cheeks flush subtly. "I mean, you remember what happened last night, right?" our wolf adds before I see our panther sending an inquiring gaze towards our Vampire cohorts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Calvin answers back rather absently, his mind apparently millions of miles away before Alcide, Sookie and I finally nod our agreement.

"You heard the man, Alcide," I answer, promptly scooping my princess into my arms whilst sending her a predatory smile. "It's up to you and I to see our lusty princess sated," I remark, earning a sultry grin from our Sookie as we proceed to ascend the stairs two-by-two, our building lusts welling with every step we take.

"Quinn," my Sookie breathes warmly against my lips as we step into her bedroom together, our collective hands tugging and pulling impatiently at clothing that we just can't seem to remove fast enough to our liking.

"Tell us what you want, Sookie," Alcide growls out lowly, both our gazes eagerly devouring the utterly delectable sight of our princess bared before us. Our Sookie sends us a smoldering grin as she drops down to sit upon the edge of the bed, her sapphire eyes raking over every inch of our wolf and myself as the two of us stand side by side before her.

"Will you kiss our tiger for me, Alcide?" Sookie beseeches, a devious glint coming to her heated gaze as she spreads her golden thighs wide before us. Alcide and I both raise questioning brows towards her before seeing her reach down to trail a delicate finger along her exposed sex. Alcide and I are both left growling low at the wholly erotic sight together before our princess continues. "I wanna watch," she whispers, bringing knowing grins to both our faces.

"Well, we certainly can't say no to that," I tease, earning a sultry smirk from our princess before Alcide turns to face me, his dark eyes holding a new heat as he draws his face closer to my own. My heart is thundering once he presses himself closer, his lips brushing softly against my own as I feel his hands firm gripping onto my waist.

An approving purr rises from my throat, my inner tiger appreciating our wolf's attentions just as much as I as Alcide's tongue slips between my lips to deepen our quickly heating kiss. My fingers slip into Alcide's silken locks as I pull his face a touch closer just as my hips instinctively beginning to rock against his own. My wolf growls against my mouth once our hardened erections are sliding against one another, providing a bit of friction the two of us so desperately crave. God and it feels so _good_ , so _fucking_ good.

"God, yes," Sookie's voice sounds beside us, the scent of her arousal thickening in the air around us. I catch sight of my princess from the corner of my eye, seeing her tracing teasing circles against her pink, glistening sex and the sight's enough to leave Alcide and I amping up our actions, our kiss becoming more impassioned as Alcide reaches down to wrap his large palm around both our arousals before granting a long, teasing stroke.

"Alcide, fuck," I grit out, the two of us being brought abruptly to our knees together as he continues his teasing strokes.

"Oh, God, I'm-, fuck!" Sookie cries out then, gaining both mine and Alcides attentions as we whip our heads around just in time to see our princess' golden head fall back as her entire body shudders with her intense release.

 **Alcide's POV**

Our princess is still shuddering from her intense climax as I gently lift her from the bed, meeting her lustful stare as I take her place, sitting myself at the foot of the bed as Quinn helps me to settle her onto her knees on the floor between us. I bend down to kiss her softly, noting her accelerated heart rate as her lust spikes between us once more.

"I see you enjoyed the show, Princess, is it safe to assume you're ready for more?" Quinn leans down to whisper against her ear from his own kneeling position behind her as he presses his muscled chest along the long line of Sookie's exposed back.

"God, yes," Sookie breathes out, craning her neck in order to kiss our tiger softly yet thoroughly to bring an appreciative purr from him. Upon pulling from their kiss, my Sookie turns back towards me once more, her delicate hands tracing teasing lines along my inner thighs, working ever higher before she's gently cupping my arousal.

"Sookie," I sigh out, keeping hold of her smoldering gaze as she lowers herself over my lap to place a tender kiss to the tip of my erection. Now my heart is racing in time with her own, knowing just what's in store as I lace my fingers through the golden silk of my princess' fair hair. Sookie sends me a knowing smirk just before trailing a languid lick from base to tip and my breath hitches at the wholly erotic sight. Fuck, this woman is truly fucking perfect.

"Quinn, ohh…," Sookie sighs out, her small hands gripping onto my thighs a bit tighter as I see our tiger rocking his hips subtly forward, slowly burying himself deep within our mate for the very first time. I gently comb my fingers through Sookie's golden hair, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against the crown of her head in order to ease some of the slight discomfort I feel emanating from her and am relieved to note just how quickly the slight pain begins to melt away before she sends the two of us a slight nod.

"We still doin' alright, Sookie?" Quinn whispers, pressing a tender kiss to the nape of our mate's neck as his large palms grant gentle caresses along her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," she assures us, the bonds between us reflecting the truth of her words as she sends us a reassuring smile. Quinn and I lean down to press mirroring kisses upon our princess' head before I feel my little minx of a mate granting a gentle stroke to my hardened length. Fuck, yes. A low growl escapes me as I see her leaning further over my lap once more to replace her hand with her heated mouth.

"Sook, fuck," I groan, my head falling back as my love wastes no time at all in taking my entire length into her mouth, swallowing me down the back of her throat to leave me softly chanting her name like a revered prayer. We may have refrained from actual intercourse up until now, but my little mate has certainly come to excel at other things over these past years we've shared together and as such, her deep-throating skills are, bar none, unrivaled.

Quinn's hips are soon rocking to bring appreciative moans from our princess and I'm left gripping my fists into the sheets upon feeling the scintillating reverberations emanating from our golden mate's throat that are subsequently thrumming through every square inch of me, bringing breathless pants from my lips as I lose myself entirely to the overwhelming pleasure of our joining. Oh, holy shit, but is it ever good, so unbelievably fucking good.

The feel of a heavy palm settling over the nape of my neck finds me staring into intense, lilac eyes and without second thought, I'm bending forward as to indulge in the taste my tiger's intoxicating lips once more. His kiss is demanding, all-consuming; it's everything I could hope for and so much more.

I graze my fingers over the silken smoothness of Quinn's shaved head, knowing the feelings I hold for him are altering drastically with every passing day, as what was once a brotherly love between us is now so much deeper, so much more intense, rivaling even the unconditional love I hold for my beloved princess.

Perhaps the thought that I've come to love another man romantically should scare me a bit, or at least I'm sure it would have at one time, but that couldn't be further from the truth. With Quinn, it's different, expected even, and I know I can trust what I feel for him just as I can trust the echoing love I feel him returning through the shared magics binding us. Is it magic? Is it love? Is there really much difference between the two? Honestly, I'm beginning to think they may very well be one and the same.

"Fuck," Quinn grits out against my lips, his fingers tugging more harshly upon my hair as I feel our shared release quickly encroaching. A low groan sounds from me as my princess amps up her actions upon me; sucking harder still until white stars cloud my vision and a throaty howl escapes my throat.

Absently, I register Quinn's roar along with Sookie's cry of ecstasy as they both follow me over the edge. It takes me a minute to gain mobility of my sated limbs and it's with a shuddering sigh that I proceed to hoist my princess up to the bed to join me, wrapping my arms snuggly around her as I take in her intoxicating Fae scent that's growing sweeter by the day, likely on account of her encroaching Ascension.

"Well, it would seem my grandmother was right again," Sookie sighs out once our tiger has joined the two of us once more, Quinn having helped us to gently wash away the mess we've managed to make of ourselves before plopping down to our princess' opposite side with a smirk.

"Really? You're gonna bring up your grandma right now?" Quinn teases, earning a snort of amusement from our amused mate.

"Oh, shut it," she admonishes, reaching over to playfully smack his arm. "I meant about her telling us this would be the part of my Ascension we'd enjoy, you goof."

"Oh, then yes, I'd definitely have to agree with you on that one," I chime in, pressing a tender kiss upon my Sookie's forehead. She tilts her head then, a thoughtful frown coming to her face before she sends and expectant gaze towards the bedroom door.

"I kinda thought Calvin might end up joining us," she remarks, earning dual nods from Quinn and myself.

"Yeah, me too," Quinn chimes in, his brow creasing lightly. "You think maybe he's talking to Godric about that whole meditation thing he did earlier? That was seriously fucking cool."

"Yeah, maybe," I answer, shaking my head lightly as I can't help but worry about our panther, my feelings for said man having been altering right along with my feelings for our tiger. A small smile comes to my face then, feeling waves of contentment flowing from Calvin and Sookie and Quinn are quick to send me mirroring gestures, obviously having felt the same.

"You don't think…," Sookie starts before abruptly shaking her head. "Never mind, I guess we'll find out what our panther was up to in the morning," she adds with a tired yawn before burrowing deeper against my side. Quinn raises a questioning brow my way and I can only shrug, not really sure I know what our princess is going on about before I proceed to wrap my arms around both my tiger and my princess with a contented sigh.

"Love you," I whisper to Sookie, feeling her drift off to sleep between us before raising my gaze to meet Quinn's softened stare. I pause for a moment, unsure how exactly to proceed before seeing lilac eyes draw closer. Quinn's lips softly brush against my own as contented purrs rise from the both of us.

"I love you," Quinn whispers against my lips and I find I can finally let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding as I send him an affectionate smile.

"I love you too," I answer back, seeing a visible tension escape him before he sends me a brilliant smile, making those beautiful, lilac eyes of his shine under the soft moonlight. My heart skips a beat, watching as he bends his head to press a gentle kiss to the nape of Sookie's neck, knowing I've never been happier than I am in this very moment. Once I finally fall asleep, there's most assuredly a wholly enamored smile gracing my features.


	20. Can't Fight This Feeling

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 ***Warning* This chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Godric's POV**

I watch Sookie, Quinn and Alcide disappear upstairs, the magics binding us already beginning to well with copious amounts of lust. I suppose I'm about to find out what our Were companions experienced the night before, not that I'm complaining, especially not once I glance up to meet the combined, lustful gazes of Rasul and Eric staring back at me.

"Godric, you coming?" Rasul questions as Eric drapes himself over the back of our brown eyed companion, wrapping his arms around his waist and nipping his bronzed throat teasingly to earn a knowing smirk from me. I then turn my head to catch the rather anxious, blue eyed gaze of our panther.

"Um, why don't you two go on ahead," I suggest, tilting my head curiously at Calvin as I feel his anxiety spike between us. Eric and Rasul both send Calvin inquisitive glances before nodding their understanding. An anticipatory growl from Eric finds the two of them vamping to the cellar together and I can only shake my head before stepping closer to our wary panther.

"Um, hey," Calvin greets. "I, uh, I don't mean to hold you up or anything, you know, if you wanted to go with the two of them," he stammers out, pointing a thumb back towards the farmhouse's cellar.

"Calvin, it's fine, really. Now, there's obviously something bothering you; was there something you wished to discuss?" I question, seeing his cheeks subtly flush under the low light streaming in through the living room windows. Now I must admit, I'm quite intrigued to hear whatever it is our panther wishes to say.

"I, yeah-, I mean," he starts before blowing out a long sigh, his head shaking subtly.

"Hey, it's alright," I offer softly, reaching up to place a comforting hand upon his shoulder. An idea occurs to me then and I tilt my head, wondering if I haven't figured out the source of his unease. "Is this about the meditation I was able to share between us earlier? Because I'd be more than happy to instruct you, though, it will likely take a bit of time to learn to use it adequately."

"Oh, that, yeah, that was really something," he admits, sending me a half smile that I'm quick to return.

"This is about how our princess' transition is affecting you, is it not?" I then question softly, knowing full well of his rather narrow views on sexuality, due largely in part to having felt for myself his unease during feedings. "I'll do my best to help you, Calvin, but I fear there will come a point when no amount of meditation will prove successful in taming these urges."

"Wait, what?" Calvin questions, his bright blue eyes widening in surprise. "No, that's not-, I mean, that's really kind of you and everything, but that's really not what I had in mind," he admits, a nervous chuckle escaping him to leave me even more confused than before.

"I fear I'm at a loss, Calvin," I admit, shaking my head at him as he sends me a humored smirk.

"Yeah, I guess that makes two of us," he mutters, hitting me with a rather sheepish gaze just before the magics between us are doused in heavy bouts of rising lust. Instinctually, I pull my hand away, not wanting to spook our panther before taking a careful step back.

"Calvin, I fear even _my_ control has its limits," I admit, seeing an indeterminate glint shine behind bright blue eyes. "Perhaps the two of us can continue this discussion at a later time," I suggest before seeing Calvin stalking closer, his beast staring back at me through human eyes.

"But, Godric, don't you see? I don't want you to hold back, not now, not with me," he admits lowly, stepping closer to leave me staring up at him in utter bewilderment.

"Calvin?" I whisper, wondering if our panther hasn't been wholly taken over by the welling desire steadily building through our shared magics. "I-, I mean, you-," I stammer out admittedly inarticulately to earn an amused smirk in turn before Calvin's face is hovering mere millimeters before my own.

He opens his mouth as if to say something before abruptly snapping his jaw closed once more and my brows are left shooting to my hairline upon suddenly feeling his lips pressed firmly against my own. Another wave of lust thrums through us and it takes every ounce of self-control I possess to pull from that kiss before hitting Calvin with a solemn stare.

"I can only hold back so much longer, Calvin. If you wish to walk away, I must ask that you do so now," I assert, seeing determination shining behind animalistic, blue eyes.

"Now, why would I do that?" he whispers before tilting his head thoughtfully. "Unless _you_ want to stop now?" he questions, visibly shaking with the restraint it's taking to hold himself back. "Do you want to stop, Godric?" he whispers shakily.

"I-," I start, really not wanting to stop, not in the least, yet fearing Calvin isn't exactly of the right frame of mind. Is this him speaking or is this just the effects of our princess' heat? Calvin's face visibly falls to make me realize I've remained silent longer than I'd intended before I see him take a shaky step back.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just thought there was something between us, you know, more than just friendship. I was always too afraid to explore those feelings before, but if you don't feel the same…," he trails off, turning away to leave my eyes bulging in surprise.

"Calvin, wait," I call, reaching out to take his hand into my own. "This is why you stayed behind; you wanted to _be_ with me?" I question, needing to be absolutely certain I understand this correctly as I see him send me a timid nod.

"Well, yeah, but maybe I was reading things wrong. God, I'm so sorry," he sighs out to earn a fervent headshake from me as he couldn't be more wrong.

"Calvin, no, you didn't read anything wrong, believe me," I insist, stepping closer to hit him with a solemn gaze. "I've felt the same way, I just…I never wanted to push you," I explain, reaching up to trace my thumb along the scruffy line of his jaw. His eyes widen in momentary surprise before he sends me a brilliant smile.

"Godric," he sighs out, his eyes closing as a soft purr rises from his throat. He raises his hands to place them over my own just before I find myself staring into intense, lustful panther eyes. I'm sure my own gaze must be equally intense as I rise onto my tiptoes in order to draw my face closer to his own, feeling his heated breath puffing enticingly against my lips.

Lusts are still thrumming through the both of us, but I'm still careful with my actions, having to fight my baser instincts as I gently brush my lips against Calvin's own, deciding it may be best to let him set the pace between us. Apparently, this is the only encouragement our panther needs as he's quick to deepen our kiss, pressing his mouth more firmly against my own as a lustful growl rises from his chest.

Calvin's kiss is passionate and eager and I swear I can actually _taste_ the desperation coating his lips and tongue. Just how much has he been holding back? And for how long? I can only smile into our kiss, knowing I'm about to find out just what our panther is made of and truth be told, I'm quite looking forward to it.

 **Calvin's POV**

This can't be real. I can't actually be kissing Godric right now. I can't count the number of times this exact scenario has played out in my mind, can't count the number of times I've caught myself staring his way, only to wonder what the hell was wrong with me and it wasn't until I finally gave into my urges the other night that I finally, _finally_ realized just what it all meant.

I'd always felt a kinship with the ancient Gaul, having accepted him as a close friend and confidant, but there was always something else there, something right below the surface that, until now, I'd always been terrified to examine further. I'm not even sure what spurred this last second decision to stay behind and confront him about it, but I'm certainly glad I did, especially now as I feel his tongue twining deliciously against my own. For the love of God, if only I'd known just what I'd been missing out on all these years. And to finally know the feeling is mutual? Yeah, that's about the best news I've heard this entire fucking _decade_.

"Calvin," Godric growls out lowly, pulling his face away to reveal glistening fangs set below blazing, emerald eyes. My breath hitches at the sight just before I find myself being slowly guided backwards by the obviously arduous Vampire before me. Soft cushions hit the back of my knees just before I'm left dropping down to the sofa, all the while seeing Godric wracking his heated gaze over me.

It's then that he peels away his flowing white tunic and I become momentarily distracted by the awing sight of tattooed, alabaster flesh before I'm following his lead, stripping away my own shirt with keen enthusiasm to gain me a small smirk from Godric. His hands then fall to his waistband and I'm left gulping audibly, watching as he slowly drags the material down along his muscled thighs before I begin fumbling with the heavy material of my jeans, my heart thrumming in anticipation for what's to come.

"I, uh, I'm not really sure what comes next, exactly," I admit rather sheepishly, earning me a wolfish grin from my Vampire companion as he drops down to his knees before me.

"Well, that depends," he whispers, dragging pale fingers along my thighs to bring a shuddering sigh from me. "Just how far are you willing to go, Panther?" he breathes out, tracing his fingers teasingly along the waistband of my boxers to bring a throaty growl from me.

"Godric, please, I can't-," I plead, my head shaking as yet another wave of lust crashes over us to leave me softly whimpering with need. Godric seems to understand just what it is I need as he proceeds to strip away the thin, cloth barrier still separating us and my heart is positively thundering as I see him lower his dark head over my lap. I open my mouth, intent on informing him he doesn't have to do, well, _that_ , before he cuts me off with a firm headshake.

"Shh, just relax; I got you," I hear him whisper just before my eyes roll back on account of feeling him swallowing me down whole. Oh, for fuck's sakes, but it's so fucking good. Inarticulate sounds fall from my lips as Godric's dark head begins to bob in earnest and I can only delve my fingers into silken locks, holding on for dear life as he graciously grants me the relief my body so desperately needs.

My head falls back against the couch as I lose myself to the indescribable pleasure wracking through my every nerve ending and it's not until I feel a wave of surging need that I send a curious gaze down towards my Vampire lover. Is that coming from _him_? God, this feels almost exactly like the rolling need I felt emanating from my wolf the night before and with this thought in mind, I'm suddenly shaking my head whilst reaching out to pat Godric's tattooed shoulder.

"Hey," I sigh out, seeing curious, emerald eyes rolling up to meet my concerned gaze before Godric pulls his reddened lips away from my length just before a small frown forms over his serene features. "Not that I don't appreciate what it is you're doing, because, _goddamn_ does it ever feel fucking amazing, but I'm not about to let you go on suffering like this," I insist, seeing his eyes go momentarily wide before he shakes his head.

"I'll be fine," he insists, earning a deep frown from me before I gently cup his face between my palms, unwilling to back down on this.

"We either do this _together_ , or not at _all_ ," I state, watching his eyes go wide once more before he sends me a slight smile.

"As you wish," he answers, standing before me with a devious smirk. In a flash, his boxers are dispatched and I'm left staring unabashedly at his impressive arousal before he's lowering himself above me to straddle my lap. "Still alright with this?" he questions as I watch him raise a pale wrist to his mouth before plunging his fangs home with a lustful glint in his eye.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I think so," is all I can say in reply, looking on in mild wonderment as he lowers his blood coated palm between us. A low groan escapes me as he begins coating my throbbing erection with thick bloods and my nails dig into his thighs as he proceeds to grant a few teasing strokes along my length.

He soon rises to his knees, catching my awed gaze just before he begins to slowly lower himself over my lap, engulfing me inch by scintillating inch inside his taught entrance and it takes literally every ounce of self-control I possess to keep from thrusting my hips upward. I don't, of course, as the very _last_ thing I want is to cause him any form of harm or discomfort, but I'm still left sighing out a soft breath of relief once he finally manages to sheath me fully, leaving the two of us intimately staring into one another's eyes.

There's so much I feel like I should say, so much I've held back over the years as I've struggled against my rising urges, yet when I stare into endless, emerald pools, I can't help feeling as though Godric somehow _knows_ just what it is I'm feeling without ever having to hear the words aloud. And maybe _that_ , in and of itself, adequately explains this unspoken connection between us even better than mere words ever could.

Godric's mouth is suddenly attached to my own and any subsequent thoughts quickly escape me as I lose myself fully to pleasure. Godric's hips rock expertly over my own as our kiss deepens and even my inner beast is perfectly fine with letting him take the lead between us. My arms wrap tightly around him just as I feel his own wrap securely around my neck and it's as if this is the way things were always meant to be between the two of us. I know the magics between us must be to blame, at least in part, but I find I'm only grateful as without them, the two of us most certainly wouldn't be here together as we are now. Simply incredible.

Soon, Godric's hips begin rocking more fervently, our combined lusts spiking ever higher as I find myself holding onto him a bit tighter whilst breathing in deeply of his familiar, comforting scent, treasuring every last moment of this momentous joining right up until white stars explode behind my vision. Our shared climax tears through the two of us and I'm soon left heaving, trying to catch my breath as Godric curls himself against my chest with a contented sigh.

"Was that alright?" I soon whisper against Godric's ear. "For you, I mean, because it was fucking _fantastic_ on my end. Mind blowing, in fact," I admit, earning me a soft snort of amusement from the ancient Vampire comfortably curled upon my lap; a position that, I must admit, I rather enjoy seeing him in, truth be told.

"Yes, Calvin, I'd have to agree with you assessment wholeheartedly," he answers back with a small smirk before pressing a chaste kiss against my lips. I find myself letting out a small sigh of relief before sending him an affectionate smile.

"Good, excellent in fact, as I certainly hope this wasn't just a onetime thing," I throw out, before seeing a warm smile form over Godric's eternally youthful face.

"Of course not," he answers back to earn yet another glowing smile from me before he carefully rises from my lap. I reach over to grab my discarded t-shirt, proceeding to wipe up the mess from my lap before tossing the material to Godric. Absently, I realize I really need to implement a better cleaning system before the two of us are left dressing side by side, me sans shirt, of course.

"So, um, I guess this is goodnight then?" I question, seeing Godric tilt his head at me.

"It certainly doesn't _have_ to be," he answers back with a dismissive shrug. "I rather enjoy the feel of a warm body in my bed before drifting off to my day rest," he enlightens me before I send a rather cautious look towards the cellar door.

"And you think Rasul and Eric would be alright with that as well?" I question, seeing an amused smirk play over Godric's lips before he sends me an affirming nod.

"I'd rather think they'd expect it, considering the events of this evening," he answers back teasingly as I can't help but chuckle whilst stepping closer to sling an arm around his waist.

"Point taken," I remark, leaning down to press a tender kiss against his temple. He sends me a grin before the two of us are making our way towards the cellar together. I let him take the lead once we're descending the rickety stairway, feeling just a touch wary about how our Vampire comrades will react.

"Godric, I see you've brought company," Rasul purrs, stretching his wholly exposed form over the bed with a teasing smirk. I find I have to clear my throat, unable to keep myself from admiring the incredibly eye-catching view. I then glance up to meet calculating cobalt eyes that seem to be boring straight through me.

Immediately, I stiffen, knowing full well if anyone were to hold issue with any of this, it would be Godric's progeny. Eric's gaze finally trails from me to Godric and I'm left holding my breath as I watch the two of them seeming to communicate silently between one another for prolonged moments.

"You're happy?" Eric finally questions his Maker softly, earning an automatic nod from Godric before he slips his arm around my waist. "Well, that settles it for me then," he adds with a shrug. "Scoot your fat ass over, Rasul, we've got a new sleepover companion."

"Who are you calling fat, you jackass!" Rasul cries out just before the two equally nude, ancient Vampires are tumbling over the mussed bedding together. Godric only shakes his head before sending me an apologetic smile.

"It's not too late to join your Weres if you'd prefer," he claims to bring another chuckle from me as I can only shake my head.

"You act as though I _haven't_ spent the last twenty-some years sharing my bed with two knuckleheads. This is hardly anything new," I assure him, seeing Godric's eyes shine back at me in amusement.

"I heard that," Rasul remarks, sending me a good humored smile once his and Eric's playful bout of fighting comes to an end.

"Yes, and he's not wrong, My Rasul," Godric chimes in before crawling upon the bed. Rasul and Eric's limbs automatically wrap around the ancient Gaul and I find myself smiling absently at the sight before Godric's motioning for me to join them.

"Where should I…," I start, slipping off my heavy jeans before seeing Rasul scoot himself from the other two men before patting the bed between Godric and himself.  
"Right here, Panther," Rasul insists to leave me crawling towards the open space.

"Hey, no fair, I can't feel his heat from here," Eric whines just before two sets of arms are wrapped around me tightly with Rasul's chest pressed against my back and Godric's chest pressed tightly against my own.

"Snooze you lose, Viking," Rasul teases, sticking his tongue out at the pouting Vampire to earn low laughter from both Godric and myself.

"Oh, fine, be that way," Eric finally sighs before molding himself along Godric's back. "You know," he adds after a moment's time. "If things keep progressing this way, we may very well need to invest in a larger bed," he reasons and I find I can only nod, realizing he's likely right about that.

"You've read my mind, My Child," Godric answers back softly, burrowing himself deeper between Eric and myself with a contented smile.

"Ditto," Rasul answers. "Though, I have to admit, I'd fully expected our tiger or wolf to be joining us long before our panther ever even _considered_ entering the lion's den, as it were."

"On that, we're in complete agreement," I answer back, earning low laughter all around before Godric's lips are brushing softly against my own.

"I'm certainly glad to have you here all the same," he whispers against my lips and I find I can only smile, agreeing with his statement wholeheartedly.


	21. The Enemy Has a Face

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **Sookie's POV**

"Morning, Mímir," I greet; bending down to press a soft kiss to the cheek our ever scowling house brownie as he expertly flips pancakes through the air from his perch atop his cooking stool set before the stove.

"Your Majesty," he answers with a slight nod before nodding to both my wolf and my tiger. "Your grandparents will be arriving just after first dark," he enlightens us, proceeding to place a piling plate of pancakes into Quinn's hands to bring an elated grin to my tiger's face.

"I love you," Quinn sighs out, earning a snort and an eye roll from our brownie who goes right back to cooking whilst Alcide and Quinn rush towards the table together, the two of them always more than eager to consume whatever delicacy Mímir cooks up for us. I just shake my head at the sight of the two of them delving into the heaping pile, an airy smile coming to my face, likely at least in part on account of the delight I can feel emanating from them both.

"Is your panther not joining us, Your Majesty?" Mímir questions as he slips a steaming cup of joe into my hands, the cream and sugar mixed perfectly as per usual.

"You mean you haven't seen him yet this morning?" I question, earning a rather absent headshake in turn just before the telling creaking of the nearby cellar door finds us all turning towards the kitchen doorway together.

"Oh, pancakes," Calvin states excitedly, making an instant beeline for the kitchen table as the rest of us are left staring on in mirroring curiosity.

"So…," Alcide starts, an amused smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as Mímir and I both step closer to the table together. "You never came to bed last night," he adds to leave our panther sending us a syrup covered grin, his bright blue eyes shining with apparent delight.

"Nope," Calvin answers back with a rather devious smirk. A snort of amusement escapes me, rather liking the way this new, carefree attitude seems to suit my normally, well, _uptight_ panther.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us what happened or what?" Quinn questions impatiently to earn a lighthearted chuckle from Calvin as he proceeds to merrily shovel more bites of fluffy pancake into his mouth.

"A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell," Calvin finally answers back after chewing his breakfast whilst his brilliant grin leaves the three of us staring back at him in equal wonderment.

"I knew it! It was Godric, wasn't it?" Alcide questions excitedly, his dark eyes shining. Calvin only shrugs his widening smile confirmation enough to leave the three of us grinning back at him like a bunch of loons.

"Goddamn," Quinn sighs out, shaking his bald head as his lilac eyes shine with apparent humor. "I mean, I guess I always kinda figured we'd all end up here eventually, but I never thought _you'd_ be the one to cross that line first! Damn, dude, I don't know whether to slap you on the back or kiss you!" our tiger exclaims, earning a round of chuckles from the lot of us, minus Mímir, of course, who only rolls his eyes at our tiger once more before heaping more syrup onto his already sopping pancakes; brownies and their sweet teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard the exact same thing last night," Calvin admits, shaking his head with a wistful smile. "Am I really that much of a stick in the mud?" he questions to leave me snorting before I rise from the table to approach him.

"Of course not," I answer, sliding into his lap and pressing a tender kiss against his scruffy cheek. "Though you _do_ seem to have a new spring in your step," I enlighten him, seeing an endearing, pink flush crawling up his cheeks. "I'm so happy for you, Calvin," I inform him, wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"I love you," he whispers against my ear, managing to widen my smile as I feel the truth of his words thrumming between us.

"I love you too," I answer back, pulling away to see him send me an affectionate smile.

"Knock, knock!" a familiar voice calls from the front of the house then. The four of us exchange knowing grins before Mímir slinks from his chair with an annoyed growl; he never really has been the biggest fan of my ever bubbly bestie. I send him a slight smirk, seeing him tuck a bottle of syrup into his jacket pocket before scurrying from the kitchen just as I hear Amelia fling open the front door.

A snort of amusement escapes me upon catching my witchy friend's thoughts as she's always been an abnormally loud broadcaster. The guys send me cocked brows and I lean across the table whilst sending them a conspiring grin.

"She's hoping to catch you guys shirtless again," I whisper, earning mirroring grins just before Amelia bursts into the kitchen.

"Oh, would you look at that? Syrup all over my favorite shirt," Quinn sighs out, promptly peeling off his shirt to earn instant, moony eyes from my witchy partner.

"Aww, damn, same here," Alcide chimes in, peeling away his own shirt with a knowing smirk. Amelia hits me with a cocked brow then before promptly stepping closer to punch me straight in the arm.

"Brat, you told!" she accuses, earning amused laughter all around. My own laughter comes to an abrupt end once I catch another passing thought from my magically inclined friend, a much more disturbing one.

"Wait, there's been another _murder_?" I question softly, all traces of humor melting from the room as Amelia sends us a grave nod.

"Yeah," Amelia sighs whilst plopping down dejectedly to Mímir's abandoned chair. "That's why I came over, actually. I thought you guys took care of Neave and Lochlan already."

"We _did_ ," Calvin confirms, earning raised brows from Amelia.

"Great, so now we've got _more_ rogue fucking Fae to deal with," I hear Quinn grumble under his breath as I hit Amelia with an inquiring gaze.

"Let me guess, another young, blonde victim, baring a remarkable resemblance to yours truly?" I sigh out, seeing Amelia send me an apologetic gaze as she nods her dark head in affirmation. "Goddammit," I sigh out, really having hoped the end of those demented twins would mean an end to these murders as well.

"There's more. Something was left with the body and apparently, it was left for _you_ ," Amelia adds softly as I see her slip her hand inside her blazer before obtaining what appears to be a black and white photo. I tilt my head curiously, accepting the grainy image from her that has my name printed on the back in bold, black lettering. Odd. I turn the paper over before staring intently down to somehow familiar looking faces.

"Is that _Niall_?" Calvin questions as he reaches around me to point at the image of the much younger looking man with long, silvery blonde hair.

"I think so," I answer with a thoughtful frown. "And I'd recognize those milky white eyes anywhere," I insist, pointing at the blonde woman standing beside Niall, her arm slung comfortably around his shoulders. "That has to be Alexandra, but who is this?" I question, pointing towards the last person in the photograph who bears a remarkable resemblance to both my grandparents, her own flowing, blonde hair and carefree smile looking eerily similar to their own.

"Your Majesty," Mímir beseeches softly, his voice managing to startle me as I'd not heard his arrival. He extends a clawed hand towards me and I obligingly place the photo within his grasp before the five of us are left looking on together, watching as his dark eyes scan over the image.

"Do you know who she is?" I question, hearing a drawn out sigh escape the brownie.

"But of course," he answers back, glancing up to send me wary eyes. "I helped to raise her, just as I did you, Your Majesty," he enlightens me to make my eyes go wide with realization.

"But that would mean…," I trail off, seeing Mímir's head nodding solemnly.

"Yes, she is of the royal bloodline," our brownie concedes with a small frown.

"What? But how?" I question in disbelief, never having heard this woman mentioned even once until now.

"I do believe this matter can be better explained by your grandparents, Your Majesty," Mímir answers back softly and I can only nod, knowing there are a hell of a lot of questions I now have for both Niall and Alexandra.

 **Eric's POV**

"Lover," I greet, taking my Faerie into my arms as I feel a tremor of worry emanating through her. Godric and Rasul, along with our Weres, are sending her mirroring looks of concern as she pulls away with a weak smile. "What has happened?" I question just in time to hear approaching steps at the front of the house.

"I suppose we're about to find out," my princess answers, straightening her spine and throwing back her shoulders as she turns determined, sapphire eyes towards the living room's entryway.

"Susannah," Niall sighs out, he and my Grandsire stepping over the threshold together with mirroring looks of relief etched over both their faces. They both step closer, their arms outstretched towards our golden mate who promptly holds up a hand before them whilst harshly shaking her head.

"No. I have questions for the two of you and you'd better tell me the truth; the _whole_ truth," Sookie states, her fiery anger flaring to leave Godric, Rasul and I exchanging bewildered looks. Just what the fuck happened during our rest?

"We've never once lied to you, My Dear, and we're not about to start now," my Grandsire asserts, earning a stern frown from my love just before she pulls what appears to be a photo of some kind from her back pocket.

"The Fae may not be capable of telling _blatant_ lies, but that doesn't mean they can't _deceive_ ," Sookie states, placing the photo into her grandparents hands as I see her lips purse in annoyance. "Now, _talk_."

Niall's crystalline eyes fall listless as he stares down at the photo for prolonged moments before turning to whisper softly into his sister's ear. I see my Grandsire's milky white eyes go momentarily wide with shock just before her entire form deflates before us, her already pale flesh turning near ghostly white, which is quite a feat for any Vampire, even one with shared Fae heritage.

"Granddaughter, there are certain things about our past, yes, even about our very own _family_ , that Alexandra and myself, along with the rest of the Fae, never speak of aloud. Of all of those, our sister Mab is the most taboo subject of all," Niall explains, his face lined with obvious pain.

"But I don't understand; she's your _sister_. Why don't you speak of her?" Sookie questions, her eyes welling with tears of frustration. Instinctually, I step closer to hold my princess, right along with the rest of her guard, the six of us wrapping her into our shared embrace and our closeness seems to soothe our princess marginally as we're all left waiting for answers.

"As you well know, Young One, the world is full of all sorts of magics, the Wild Magics shared between you all being only one of many. Among these, are darker magics, _forbidden_ magics that, though immensely powerful, are not only dangerous but _deadly_ , often requiring sacrifice of flesh, of blood, of _life_. Being as such, Mab's own powers are strong enough now to even cloud my foresight as I'd not anticipated this move from her. Do you understand what I am saying?" my Grandsire questions to earn slight nods from the lot of us.

"So, you're saying _Mab_ uses these Dark Magics?" Sookie whispers, a tremor of fear running through all of us as we see Niall and my Grandsire shifting uncomfortably before us.

"She wasn't always this way, Young One, in fact, there was a time when she was not so unlike Niall or myself, or even _you_ , but alas, Mab was born with a penchant for darkness…an ingrained, inner desire to rule…at _any_ cost. We all worked for years to help her overcome, only to fail her in the end," my Grandsire explains miserably.

"But what happened to her, Grandsire? What made her this way?" I question, for the very first time fearing I may not be strong enough to keep my beloved safe from harm, not from such powerful magics as were able to supersede even my Grandsire's unparalleled foresight.

"I only wish we knew for certain, My Eric," my Grandsire answers back with a dejected sigh. "Many centuries ago, there was a palace coup in Faerie. In the dark of night, the kingdom was thrown into utter chaos. We were all left running for our very lives from a rogue faction of Fae armed with Dark Magics. When the dust finally settled, Mab, our youngest sister, had disappeared. The kingdom grieved her death and it wasn't until centuries later that we learned the awful truth, that she'd in fact succumb to the darkness that had been manifesting within her for so very long; that she had, in fact, become the queen of the dark faction of the Fae," my Grandsire sorrowfully explains.

"But I still don't understand, what on earth does any of this have to do with _me_?" Sookie questions then, sending her kin anxious eyes.

"You must understand, Dearest Granddaughter, Mab is no longer the woman we once knew and as such, it's very likely _she's_ the one who deemed Neave and Lochlan to see you killed. _That_ or she chose these specific victims as means of garnering our attention. And as for the photograph, I can only assume this was her way of reaching out to you," my Grandsire reasons.

"Has she never heard of a fucking _telephone_?" Quinn grumbles out, his bald head shaking over the needless loss of innocence and I can only nod my wholehearted agreement.

"Okay, so she's certainly got all our attentions now, but I still don't get what she wants with me, I mean, I didn't even know she _existed_ before today," Sookie states, her face scrunching in confusion.

"You, my beloved Granddaughter, are the prophesized one, the one who will determine the very fate of the entire Supernatural world. There are a great many who would wish to either have you killed or win you to their cause, both those of good _and_ evil persuasion," Niall admits, sending his beloved granddaughter apologetic eyes.

"We'd truly hoped we'd succeeded in changing the minds of any who may wish to bring you harm, My Granddaughter, but alas, it would seem our noble efforts, though greatly effective in many regards, have failed to save us in the end," my Grandsire explains, her words laced with obvious guilt.

"Great, so you're telling me I have another great-grandmother I never knew about who apparently wants to either _kill_ me or _use_ me, for what; _world domination_ or something?" Sookie sighs out as I feel her anxiety spiking to leave the rest of us shifting uncomfortably.

"In so many words, yes," Niall answers back with a resigned sigh.

"Great, just fucking _great_ ," my golden Faerie sighs out, earning weak smiles from her kin.

"I know this is a lot of information for you to absorb, Young One, just as it is for Niall and myself as we, perhaps rather foolishly, let ourselves believed it past our sister, dark as she may be, to be the one to bring you actual harm. But at least we now have a fairly decent idea of just what your prophesized destiny will entail," my Grandsire reasons.

"So what now? Just how are we supposed to protect Sookie from Mab and these powerful Dark Magics?" Rasul questions. "She's still yet to transition to full-blooded Fae and The Hunger is encroaching by the day," he reasons, his dark hands combing through our mate's golden hair as his face pinches in worry right along with the rest of us. Niall turns to his sister then, the two of them seeming to communicate silently between themselves for a time before they finally turn our way once more.

"We chose to see our mortal kin raised in this house for a reason. It's heavily warded and its location is still gratefully unknown. Mab's failed attempts to harm or obtain Sookie thus far are proof enough of this," Niall starts thoughtfully. "With Mab and her dark horde having their sights set upon Sookie, I believe this is the safest place for you all, at least until the time The Hunger has passed and Sookie has finally transitioned fully."

" _What_? You really expect us all to just hide out here?" Sookie cries out indignantly, earning disapproving frowns all around.

"Dear One, I have to side with your grandparents on this one," Godric offers softly, sending our princess wary, emerald eyes.

"But I-," Sookie starts to earn firm headshakes from her entire guard.

"No, Lover, they're right," I chime in, sending my stubborn love pleading eyes. "It's only for a short time; just until you've transitioned fully at which point I fully expect you to fight right by our sides, alright?" I offer gently, seeing the smallest of smiles form over her face upon hearing my words.

"Oh, fine," she finally concedes, wrapping an arm around my waist as my anxiety can finally dissipate a bit.

"Good, and in the meantime, we shall work to convene the whole of our allies," Niall assures us. "I'm hoping we may be able to talk some sense into Mab, _that_ , or see her back down once she realizes just what a strong front she's up against. I don't know that I have it in me to see my own sister actually killed, but I suppose we all must be prepared for the worst case scenario," he adds, his eyes falling listless once more before my Grandsire slips her fingers through his own and squeezes his hand gently.

The two of them send us affirming nods, silently vowing to keep up their end of things, before they abruptly disappear from sight with a resounding _pop_. The seven of us are left staring at the spot they only just stood, not having to speak aloud just how dire our circumstances seem to have become as the wariness in the room is nearly palpable.

Faeries armed with deadly, Dark Magics are undoubtedly coming for our love and I pray to Odin the seven of us will be ready to face whatever they can throw at us. These Wild Magics have yet to fail any of us as of yet, I just really fucking hope that isn't about to change…for all our sakes.


	22. All Together Now

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

 ***Warning*- This chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Quinn's POV**

"Princess?" I question softly, seeing Sookie bend down to pick up the grainy photograph of her three grandparents.

"Sorry, I'm alright, really, it's just-, well, I guess I always knew danger was coming our way, but I never thought I'd have to fight against my own blood kin," she admits dejectedly. "What if it comes down to me actually having to _kill_ her? How am I even supposed to _do_ that?" she whispers, tracing her finger over the black and white image to leave us guards exchanging anxious gazes.

"Sookie," Calvin whispers, stepping closer to wrap his arms around our princess. "We can't know things will come to that and even if they do, according to Niall and Alexandra, this woman is no longer your grandmother, at least not in the way the two of them are. She's been altered by the darkness, she has to have been, or else why would she be targeting you?"

"I guess you're probably right," Sookie sighs out, her golden head shaking sorrowfully. "But that doesn't mean I have to like any of this."

"Of course not, Lover," Eric answers as he steps closer to pull both Calvin and Sookie into his embrace before pressing a tender kiss upon Sookie's head. "None of us do and I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say if any of us could take this burden from you, we gladly would."

"He's right, Sookie," I chime in, stepping closer to wrap my own arms around the three of them. "And don't forget, we're in this _together_ ; we'll all be right here to see you through this. You won't have to face any of this alone, _never_ alone."

"I know," she answers back softly as a small smile finally forms over her face. The rest of our guards trail over then, joining our group hug to bring a contented sigh from our princess. "I love you all so much," she whispers, her bright sapphire eyes scanning over each of our faces in turn.

"We know," Rasul answers, tucking his chin against my shoulder as an airy smile comes to his face. "And we love you, Princess," he speaks on all of our behalf to earn agreeing nods all around as the magics between us well with our shared affections. It's then that our princess' lusts are spiking once more and a soft sigh falls from her lips as I see her shake her golden head.

"Maybe it's for the best that we're stuck here together for a while," Sookie reasons, her eyes already darkening in lust. "It seems I'm quickly beginning to lose what little control I have over my libido by the day."

"That makes seven of us," Alcide chimes in, his dark eyes flashing wolf amber.

"I feel like I should maybe apologize for that," Sookie sighs out, her eyes closing as collective hands begin tracing over her enticing curves.

"Don't," Eric nearly growls out, his large hands cupping our princess' angelic face. "This is one thing I _forbid_ you to apologize for, Lover," he asserts, earning a smoldering smirk from our lustful mate.

"Duly noted," Sookie answers before trailing her gaze over us, a thoughtful expression coming to her face. "So, how're we doing this? I mean, I kinda feel like we're past the whole bed rotation thing, or am I wrong about that?" she questions, earning thoughtful looks all around.

"We were actually only just discussing this very thing last night, Dear One," Godric muses. "It's only a shame none of our beds are large enough to accommodate us all, at least not in the way we would require." The sound of a throat clearing loudly then finds us all turning towards the living room entryway, seeing Mímir standing before us with a rather mischievous smirk upon his face.

"I do believe I can assist with this, Your Majesty," he insists, earning wide eyes all around. "I'll admit, my magics are rather limited, but when it comes to household appliances and furniture, I'm actually quite skilled."

"Really? And you still allowed us to make that bed for you?" Calvin questions to earn a delighted chuckle from the apparently amused house brownie.

"Of course as watching the six of you struggle with such a simple task was _immensely_ amusing," he taunts, earning snorts of amusement and eye rolls all around as I can only shake my head. Sneaky little Fae.

"Alright, so let's see what you got, Mímir," Sookie encourages; earning an uncharacteristic grin from the brownie before he abruptly spins on his heel and marches towards the nearby cellar door. The lot of us follow curiously behind, soon trekking down the rickety stares behind the brownie who I'd swear I could hear actually humming under his breath. It would seem the grouchy little Fae rather enjoys getting a chance to use his magics. Interesting.

"As this is the largest and undoubtedly safest bed for you all to utilize," Mímir starts, lifting his clawed hands high into the air. "I'll see to making things a touch more comfortable for you all," he finishes whilst flicking his wrists to shoot glowing sparks from his clawed fingertips.

"Oh, holy shit," I whisper, watching as the bed magically enlarges before our very eyes to span nearly across the entire cellar. With a few more flourishes of Mímir's hands, several more pillows are added before the crimson blanket is transformed, now appearing as a bright, summer sky adorned with fluttering butterflies that actually appear to fly across the magically spelled fabric. Amazing.

"Wow," Sookie whispers, stepping closer to run her hand over the blanket. A soft giggle escapes her as a swarm of magical butterflies swoop down to follow her movements before she sends shining eyes towards our house brownie. "It's beautiful, Mímir, thank you."

"'Twas nothing, Your Majesty. I'm always more than happy to oblige," Mímir answers back, sending our princess a slight smile. "If that is all, I do believe I'll be retiring for the night," he adds, earning understanding nods and low _'thank yous'_ all around before his small form is ascending the rickety staircase once more.

 **Rasul's POV**

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I question, peeling off both my shirt and pants before leaping up upon what can only be described as an 'orgy-sized' bed with a smirk. "Oh, this is heaven," I sigh out, falling back against the bed that not only _looks_ like a giant cloud, but _feels_ like one as well.

"Heaven, huh? We haven't even started yet," Eric's voice soon purrs against my ear to bring a knowing grin to my face just as I feel the bed shifting under the weight of the rest of our bedmates, the rest of them now climbing up to join us.

"A very good point, My Viking," I answer back lowly, trailing my gaze over the quickly filling bed that's now filled with so much exposed, delectable flesh.

"So, how do we do this?" Sookie questions, plopping down to the center of the bed in her lacy bra and panties as her calculating gaze roams over each of us now donned in only our undergarments, the magics between us flooding once more with her growing desire.

"We Vampires _are_ due for a feeding," Godric reasons, his dark head tilting in thought. "If it suits you, Dear One, we could start there and let things progress naturally between us," he suggests just before shared lusts are positively thrumming through us.

"I'll take that as a resounding _yes_ ," Sookie snorts out, her sapphire eyes sparkling with humor.

"Come here, you," I snort out, grabbing my now giggling princess by the waist before pulling her up towards the head of the bed to lay her out beside me. "You, my lovely princess, can stay right here," I suggest before turning towards the rest of the guards. "Boys, fall in line," I call out, earning five knowing grins before the rest of the men fall into place to leave the seven of us lying side by side, comfortably spooning one another.

"Is this what you had in mind, My Rasul?" Godric purrs, draping his limbs around Calvin who's pressed flushly against Sookie's opposite side to earn a firm nod from me. I glance over my shoulder then, catching sight of familiar, lilac eyes before craning my neck to see Eric and Alcide lined up behind our tiger. Perfect.

"Precisely," I answer back lowly, reaching back to take hold of Quinn's arms before wrapping them around me tightly. I open my mouth in order to ask him if this is alright before feeling a telling poke against the small of my back. Well, I guess that answers _that_ question.

"Wrist or throat?" Quinn asks lowly, earning an appreciative smile from me before I reach back once more, this time to take hold of the nape of his neck before drawing his bald head closer. "I like the way you think," our tiger quips, his lilac eyes sparkling with anticipation just before my fangs abruptly snap into place. My tiger's heart is suddenly racing and I can't help the smile that comes to my face as I proceed to teasingly trail sharpened fang tips along the long line of his exposed throat, bringing throaty pants from him.

"Mmm," a guttural groan escapes me once my fangs sink home and my mouth is flooded with the intoxicating flavor of tiger. I'd swear I could practically taste the Savannah on my tongue just as I can suddenly envision Quinn's massive, striped beast stalking the tall grasses in search of prey. Fucking incredible.

"Rasul," my name falls from Quinn's lips as his arms tighten around me and I'm left groaning lowly once more upon feeling his hips grinding against me in earnest, his arousal just as thick and throbbing as my own. Suddenly, the thought that I'd love to have more than just my fangs sunk deeply inside my tiger occurs to me and in a flash of movement, our positions are altered as I find myself suddenly pinning Quinn's muscled form to the bed beneath me.

Quinn's blood is pumping even faster than before, his heart beating hard enough that I can feel it thrumming through me as my mouth is flooded with copious amounts of the coppery sweetness that is his blood. Absently, I note that Eric and Alcide's positions now mirror our own perfectly beside us, seeing the Viking pinning our wolf's hands above his head to bring an anticipatory moan from him.

I finally retract my fangs, lapping lazily at the small wound left upon Quinn's bronze throat before lifting my head to catch sight of darkened, lilac eyes. I open my mouth, intent on asking him if he's alright with this before he manages to shock me by proceeding to tear away not only his own boxers, but mine as well.

"Just…don't get too carried away, alright?" he requests, earning an appreciative grin from me.

"You can trust me, Tiger. You're in very capable hands after all," I assure him, seeing him visibly relax at my words before he sends me an approving nod. A throaty moan sounding from across the bed finds the four of us turning in time to see Calvin pinning our beloved princess to the mattress with Godric's form molded along our panther's back. Well, it would seem the three of them have things under control.

I glance over to Eric then, catching sight of hungry, cobalt eyes as the Viking brings his pale wrist to his mouth. I'm quick to echo his actions before the both of us are sinking fang into either of our wrists simultaneously, drawing our healing bloods to the surface. This may be our Weres' first time, but that certainly doesn't mean it can't be immensely enjoyable for all involved and this is exactly why I find myself liberally coating my palm in my ancient, soothing bloods.

"Oh, fuck," Quinn grunts out, similar profanities falling from our wolf's lips as Eric and I work together to ready our equally inexperienced lovers, stretching, teasing, and opening up their taut, virginal openings.

"God- _damn_ , Viking," Alcide sighs out, his amber eyes snapping shut to bring a knowing smirk to Eric's face as we proceed to stretch and ready our young comrades for what's to come. "That fucking _hurts_ ," he grunts out, earning an agreeing nod from our tiger.

"The two of you were really expecting anything different your first time?" I can't help but tease, earning me dual frowns from our rather uncomfortable Weres. Eric and I can only chuckle lowly together as I delve my fingers a touch deeper inside my tiger in search of one spot in particular.

"Ohhh…what the hell was _that_?" Quinn gasps out, his lilac eyes going momentarily hazy to bring a triumphant grin to my face. Bingo. "Please, _oh_ …," he sighs out, his hips now grinding against my palm as I gently massage the highly pleasurable spot to bring honest to God purrs from my large cat.

"That's it," Eric growls out lowly, our wolf succumbing to breathy pants under his own skillful ministrations before the two of us are left exchanging knowing grins. Our Weres are soon succumbing to low mewling, unintelligible words falling from their lips, and it's not until they're both literally _begging_ for more that Eric and I both align ourselves against our tiger and wolf respectively.

Slowly, carefully, Eric and I delve ourselves within our panting Weres and I can't help but dig my fingers harshly into Quinn's hips, it taking every fucking ounce of self-control I possess to take things just as gently as possible as not to cause him any unnecessary discomfort.

I can feel both Quinn and Alcide's slight, stinging pain as if it's my own, but our princess' rolling lusts blanketing over us all works to soothe us, driving our own arousals that much higher until it's impossible to distinguish actual pain from pleasure, the two sensations comingling until only the feeling of overwhelming desire remains.

It's with dual sighs that Eric and I finally sheathe ourselves completely, shared tremors running through the four of us as we give our Weres a moment to adjust to the foreign feel. I'd be lying if I said this was the first time I'd considered taking the mutual pleasure of our feedings further, but the reality of our current situation is entire worlds better than even my most lurid of fantasies. Thank the gods for that.

I'm not sure if this can be blamed on the binding magics shared between us or perhaps upon our princess' being in heat and I could fucking care less right at this particularly perfect moment that feels like it's been entire _years_ in the making. I only know that this is _right_ , that this is somehow exactly the way the seven of us were _meant_ to be and that's _more_ than good enough for me.

Once Eric and I begin rocking our hips in tandem, it takes no time at all for the four of us to find a steady, driving rhythm between us. Its then I see our tiger crane his neck in order to crash his mouth against Alcide's own and I'd swear I can actually _feel_ the waves of love rolling over the four of us as their impassioned kiss deepens. The most shocking part I find, is that it's literally _impossible_ to tell just where one of our emotions ends and the other's begins.

Is that Quinn's love for Alcide I feel or vice versa? And is that _Eric's_ love I feel in turn or my _own_? And are the echoing waves of affection rolling off the Viking and myself aimed towards one another or perhaps towards our wolf and/or tiger instead? I have absolutely no idea and the realization that it's likely a combination of all of the above leaves me realizing just how deep my own feelings for our Weres have developed over our years spent together, easily rivaling even the love I now hold for my Viking and my Gaul. Wow.

My thoughts are abruptly cut off once my arduous Viking's lips crash hungrily against my own and I can only smile against those familiar lips as our heated kiss quickly deepens, knowing all our lives have changed ever so drastically over the shared course of time spent here in this old farmhouse together, all said changes undoubtedly for the better…for _all_ of us.

Building waves of lust continue to build between all seven of us right up until we're hitting our explosive crescendo as one with mirroring roars and cries of shared ecstasy. It's with shaky limbs and labored pants that the seven of us fall to the mattress together, collectively floating in the blissful afterglow of our joining.

"Wow," our Sookie soon pants out, a breathy chuckle escaping her. "That was…alright, I have no words," she admits, earning low chuckles all around as I know exactly what she means.

"Who needs words when what the seven of us share is so much fucking better than mere words could ever properly express, Lover?" Eric reasons, earning emphatic nods all around.

"True enough, though I really hope we haven't already managed to stain the beautiful quilt Mímir fashioned for us," she muses before heads are tilting in unison to see what stains and spills we've managed to leave upon the spelled bedding, right along with our collective flesh, are disappearing right before our very eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned, I suppose our crafty little brownie thought of everything," I muse aloud, earning agreeing nods before numerous yawns are escaping our hot-blooded companions. With a bit of shifting, the seven of us are soon tucked under what is easily the most comfortable bedding I've ever come upon, the seven of us now back in the same, spooning position we started the night in.

"Goodnight, guys. I love you," our exhausted princess yawns out, earning shared kisses and caresses in turn before similar endearments are whispered between us, our tiger whispering his own sweet nothings into my ear to earn a rather wistful smile in turn.

"Right back at ya, Tiger," I whisper back, craning my neck in order to press a tender kiss upon Quinn's already reddened and well-kissed lips. Lilac eyes shine up at me in affection and I'm sure my own gaze must echo his before I glance up to see Eric and Alcide exchanging similar ministrations between themselves.

I can only shake my head subtly before burrowing a bit deeper between the warm bodies of my princess and my tiger, hardly believing just how far we've all come from that very first night we shared in this house together. The seven of us cling onto one another a bit tighter, the magics between us swirling to bring contented smiles all around.

 _This_ ; this is _exactly_ what I've been searching for throughout the spanning centuries I've spent upon this earth. True love, true belonging, true purpose and as I feel myself being pulled under by the coming dawn, my last conscious thought is that I'll do literally _anything_ to keep us all just like this… _forever_.


	23. Closer and Closer

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 ***Warning*- Parts of this chapter may be considered NSFW...**

 **Sookie's POV**

"You just be careful, alright?" I ask of Amelia for what must be the tenth time before hearing her sigh through the phone. My Weres and I having been on our phones all morning, warning anyone and everyone close to us to be on their guard as we just can't take any unnecessary chances as far as Mab and her dark cohorts are concerned.

"Damn, Sook, you act like I've never dealt with Dark Magics before. I'm a freaking _witch_ , remember? One that just so happens to be pretty damn good at wards as well, so just lighten up. You have more than enough on your plate without having to worry about me, alright?" she argues to leave me sighing as I nod my head.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Love you, Ames," I sigh out, dropping myself down to the kitchen table.

"I love you too," she assures me, bringing a small smile to my face despite myself. "And Sook?" she adds, to make me lift a questioning brow that she, of course, can't see. "You got this," she asserts, instantly making my smile falter before the line goes dead.

"Sookie?" Calvin questions softly, scooting his kitchen chair closer to wrap a comforting arm around me.

"I'm alright," I insist, seeing my panther hit me with a no-nonsense stare as he can clearly feel just how _not_ alright I really am. "Oh, fine, I'm really fucking far from alright about now, can you really blame me?"

"No, of course I don't blame you," he answers back, leaning closer to press a soft kiss against my temple. "Though I do hate feeling you worked up this way; we _all_ do," he admits to earn another sigh from me as I can't help but feel rather guilty about this.

"I know," I admit, shaking my head in defeat. "Being cooped up here just makes things that much worse, you know? It's like all I can do now is sit…and wait…and _think…_ and _overthink…_ and quite honestly, that's the very last thing I feel like doing right about now."

"Alright then," Calvin remarks whilst standing and scooping me up into his arms.

"Calvin! What on earth?" I question, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he proceeds to carry me straight out of the kitchen, towards the nearby stairwell.

"We've made all our calls. All our friends and loved ones have not only been thoroughly warned, but are also being guarded over by our allies as well. Alcide and Quinn are checking over the perimeter together and there is absolutely _nothing_ else you can do at this moment, my anxious princess," he insists, having carried me to my bedroom before nudging open my adjoined bathroom door.

"Okay, so now what?" I question, earning an affectionate smile from my panther who shifts me in his arms before squatting down to start the bath.

"Now, My Love, you're going to just breathe and relax a bit, alright? Before you manage to drive us all insane with worry," he insists, earning a soft snort from me before I nod my agreement.

"Consider it done," I answer as he gently settles me upon the lip of the tub. He pauses a moment, looking momentarily lost before turning away to allow me a bit of privacy. I let out a sigh, realizing he's likely trying not to incite another lustful incident before I proceed to undress and lower myself into the quickly filling tub.

Sending an amused smirk towards my panther's back, I reach up to grab the nearby bottle of soap, proceeding to fill the tub with lathery suds. There; at least now we have the illusion of privacy for whatever bit of good that might do us.

"Alright, I'm decent," I call teasingly, seeing a small smirk pull up the corner of Calvin's lips as he turns back, now having the black and white photograph in hand, his bright blue eyes studying it carefully.

"So, you wanna finally talk about it? About what's _really_ bothering you, I mean?" he questions softly, lowering himself to the floor to prop himself up against the side of the tub before holding the photograph towards me.

"I thought the whole point of taking a long, warm bath was so I didn't have to think," I answer back with a frown whilst accepting the grainy photo from my now smirking panther.

"Perhaps I lied," he answers back slyly. "Or rather, perhaps I thought you'd be more likely to speak openly if you felt a bit more relaxed," he amends, bringing a defeated sigh from me as I prop my head against the back of the tub, a small frown now formed over my face.

"And what makes you think I'm holding anything back?" I challenge, earning a cocked brow from my intuitive lover. "Ugh, fine, so perhaps I haven't been _completely_ honest about what's bothering me. Damn magics anyway," I sigh out, never having been able to hide anything at all from my loves… _any_ of them…about _anything_.

"Princess, you knew this day was coming; you've _always_ known what was coming as we never withheld anything from you. You're ready to face this; the six of us planned for this as well, having trained you for this very confrontation your entire life," he insists softly, his fingers combing gently through my dampened locks. "I realize the idea of the enemy being kin came as a surprise, but does that really change things so much?"

"No…yes…hell, I don't know," I sigh out, sending a frown to the photograph I've studied probably a thousand times since yesterday. "It's all somehow more real now, ya know? And I guess this whole thing's got me rethinking some things…rethinking a _lot_ of things, actually," I admit, seeing Calvin's eyes shining with concern.

"What is it, Princess? You can tell me; you can always tell me anything, anything at all," he insists softly. I breathe in deeply, trying to figure out the best way to explain just what's been on my mind ever since first finding out just who and what we're all up against.

"Calvin?" I whisper, reaching up to trace a wet line over the very familiar, scruffy jawline of my love. "Do you ever regret it? Your choice in becoming my guard I mean?" I question, seeing instant defiance flash over his face as he firmly shakes his head.

"No, Sookie, not for even one, single moment," he insists, the sincerity shining in his eyes serving as proof of the truthfulness of his words. "Even knowing all I do now, I'd make the exact same choice. I love you, Sookie, with all of my heart."

"Yeah, I know," I answer back as hot tears sting at the corner of my eyes. "And that's exactly my point," I sigh out, seeing his brow furrow in confusion.

 **Calvin's POV**

"Sookie, what-, I mean, I don't understand. I mean it, if given the chance; I'd do it all the same, just as all the other men would. That's a _good_ thing, isn't it?" I insist, seeing Sookie's bottom lip begin to tremble as she gazes up to me with watery, sapphire eyes.

"But what if _I_ wouldn't?" she whispers, making my eyes go wide with shock. "Calvin, I never asked for this, for any of it. What if this isn't what _I_ want? What if I just want a normal life?" she sobs out, her slight shoulders shaking with racking sobs.

"Sookie, what are you talking about? What do you _mean_?" I question, reaching out to pull her damp form into my arms as she continues to sob softly.

"Don't you _see_? I never got any choice in any of this, Calvin, all this was just dumped on me and now everyone's just expecting me to make the right choice. They want me to save them and I'm not sure I can, hell, I'm not sure I even know _how_ ," she sobs into the crook of my neck, bringing a deep frown to my face before I tighten my hold upon her, holding her close.

"Hey, where's this all coming from, huh? Where's that strong, tenacious fighter we all fell in love with?" I question, pulling away to see Sookie staring up at me with tear-stained cheeks.

"I-, I don't know," she admits, looking momentarily confused before glancing back down to the black and white photo of her grandparents once more. "What if I can't do it though? What if I make the wrong choice? What if I doom us all?" she whispers, continuing to stare intently down to the grainy image to make a small frown fall over my face.

"Sook?" I question, watching my love's gaze become distant as she continues to gawk down at that damn photo. "Sook! Hey! Snap out of it!" I cry out, taking hold of said photograph before holding it up above the sudsy water, seriously considering dropping the thing into the bath.

"Calvin! No!" she cries out, her eyes going wide with fear before she whips the image from my grasp at speeds nearly too fast for my eyes to comprehend. "Don't," she whispers, sending me pleading eyes as I can't help but be worried about her suddenly strange behavior.

"Sookie, maybe we should put this away for now, alright?" I ask of her, reaching towards the photo I'm beginning to think is somehow messing with her head as I earn an incredulous gaze from my love. "We'll put it someplace safe, I promise," I assure her, her fingers finally loosening their grip enough to let me slip the image from her hands.

"Yeah, okay," she answers back, seeming to be snapping out of whatever the hell that was as I stand, photo in hand, my concerned gaze still affixed upon my beloved princess. I tilt my head; still not sure I know what the fuck just happened, before stepping into Sookie's bedroom. I glance around the space before finally stepping closer to a nearby dresser where I proceed to tuck the photo into a top drawer, below some of Sookie's clothes. Out of sight, out of mind…or so I hope.

"Oh, shit," I sigh out whilst shoving the drawer shut a bit more roughly than intended as I'm suddenly hit with a what feels like a fucking brick wall of lust emanating from my transitioning princess. "Sook?" I question, making my way back to the bath just in time to see my soaking, sudsy love stepping from the tub, her sapphire eyes blazing with unabashed need I can feel flooding through me as if it's my own.

"Calvin," Sookie breathes out through a shuddering sigh as I'm nearly brought to my knees with overwhelming need. "Please," she pleads, a soft whimper escaping her as she nearly falls against the sink, her hands bracing the porcelain in a white-knuckled grip.

I'm left struggling with my clothing, unable to get the damned, offending material off fast enough before finally protracting my claws and roughly slicing my attire away with a low growl. The sound leaves Sookie's breath hitching as she turns blazing, sapphire eyes back over her shoulder and I waste not even a moment in pressing our exposed flesh together to bring resounding purrs from the both of us, but it's not enough, not even _close_.

I open my mouth, intent on warning my love of my lack of control, but only another throaty growl escapes my lips as I take firm hold of her supple hips. My lover's pulse begins to race then, though thankfully through our shared bonds, I can easily tell this is on account of her eager anticipation instead of fear. Thank God for that, especially since it suddenly feels as though I'm only going along for the ride here, having no actual control over my lust addled body.

I pull Sookie's hips a touch closer whilst aligning myself with her heated sex and it's with shared cries of ecstasy that I plunge myself deep, my grip upon my love's hips tightening to bring a throaty moan from her. I can only hold on tighter as my hips begin to snap forward, seemingly of their own volition, as our intense lovemaking commences; absently, the thought that this feels almost how my transition to panther used to feel in my years before Sookie coming to mind as I very much feel more beast than man at this current moment.

Speaking of my beast, my panther is suddenly stirring within me, pushing insistently at the surface and I find it's much more difficult than it should be to fight the sudden urge to shift. Fuck. I snap my eyes shut firmly, my hips never halting their unrelenting rhythm against my love as I'm left fighting the primal urge to shed my human form. Just what the fuck is going _on_!?

"Calvin, oh God, don't stop," Sookie pants out. I pry my eyes open to see her bracing herself against the sink and it's not until I lower my gaze that I realize my claws have elongated once more and are now digging into my princess' golden flesh to leave crimson lines trailing down along her outer thighs.

"Shit, Sookie, I'm so sorry, I-, I can't," I try to explain, seeing Sookie shake her head before she's hitting me with a heated stare.

"I said _don't stop_ ," she all but growls out, her eyes flashing intensely as I find I can only nod, hoping I can trust in the magics between us to keep her safe. I lower myself over her, pressing my chest securely against her back, all the while carefully keeping my claws clear of her flesh before giving myself over to the invisible forces driving us.

Any fear on my part is soon washed away by welling desire as the magics between us take over once more, pushing us both past ourselves until there's nothing left but _need_ and the ever growing compulsion to keep going…no matter what. Absently, I note the feel of Sookie's nails digging harshly into the flesh of my forearms and I can only growl low in appreciation as my hips rock ever harder, ever faster as we drive one another closer to our impending release.

Shared cries are sounding from the both of us as we continue, though the sounds are more animalistic than human, coming out as primal growls and grunts rather than actual words. Soon, my vision blurs as the rest of the world falls completely away to leave only Sookie, myself and our building need rolling over us both, taking us over completely.

Literal howls rise from the both of us once we finally hit our peak as one, bright stars exploding behind my vision as I slowly start to come to myself once more. It's the taste of familiar copper upon my lips that leaves me realizing I managed to bite into my Sookie's golden shoulder somewhere amidst all the chaos and instant guilt wells within me as I raise a thankfully fully human hand to towards the seeping wound.

"Sookie, God, I'm so sorry," I whisper, seeing Sookie turn her head to examine the bloody wound with a raised brow.

"Oh, I didn't even feel it," Sookie answers back absently just before her golden flesh begins to knit itself together before our very eyes. "Oh, wow," she whispers, her eyes going momentarily wide before I glance down to see the claw marks on her hips are healing as well.

"I guess your transition must be even closer than we all thought," I muse aloud, earning a slight shrug from my princess before I smooth a hand over her now fully healed flesh.

"Maybe," she answers back, raising a hand towards her ears that have most assuredly become more pointed than before. "I guess I'm starting to understand just why Niall and Alexandra warned us about The Hunger as well. They really weren't kidding about it being intense," she adds as she begins to wash the blood from her skin.

"Yeah, no shit," I answer back, still feeling rather shaken about having lost control the way I did.

"Hey," she remarks then, stepping closer to send me a soft smile. "I'm just fine, Calvin," she insists, motioning towards her wholly healed flesh. "See? Not so much as a scratch. Hell, at this point, I'm not sure you could leave a lasting mark if you _wanted_ to," she adds, earning a somewhat reluctant nod from me as I pull her into my arms.

"I'm just relieved to know you're alright. I love you," I inform her, feeling her returning love welling between us as she presses a soft kiss against my throat.

"I love you too," she whispers as I can finally relax in her arms, knowing nothing's changed between us. Though, speaking of change…

"Are you feeling better then?" I question, receiving quizzical eyes from my love. "Because before, well, _this_ ," I start, motioning back and forth between the two of us. "You seemed… _off_ somehow, you know, like not your usual, confident self," I explain, seeing her tilt her head, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I'm not real sure I know what you mean, but I feel just fine now," she assures me before pressing a reassuring kiss against my lips. She tenses then and I'm suddenly on high alert as I see her eyes grow wide. "Alcide and Quinn," she starts, her eyes shining in concern. "Oh, God, do you think they're okay?" she questions to earn a low chuckle from me.

"Something tells me the two of them managed just fine," I assure her, feeling only contentment and affection emanating from the Weres in question.


	24. Dark Magics

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

 **Alcide's POV**

"God, that was…," Quinn sighs out, curling his bared form tighter against my own with a low, contented sigh.

"Fan-fucking-tastic?" I offer teasingly, nipping playfully at Quinn's ear to earn a low chuckle from my beloved tiger.

"Exactly," he answers back softly, his lilac eyes shining with obvious affection under the quickly dimming light of the setting sun. "I'm sorry if I got a bit too carried away though," he admits whilst dragging a hand over my clawed and bloody arms with a small frown.

"Uh, I have no room to complain," I admit, tracing my fingers over the bloody claw marks trailing across Quinn's muscled back. My tiger only snorts in amusement as our wounds begin to knit themselves together once more, our already impressive healing abilities having become much more remarkable on account of our shared magics.

"It never felt quite like that before," Quinn muses as he proceeds to toss me my discarded clothing. "I mean, I haven't had to fight back against my tiger since, well, I can't even remember the last time the compulsion to shift felt so strong in all honesty."

"Yeah, me either," I admit with a small frown, holding up the ragged shreds that used to be my t-shirt before shaking my head thoughtfully. "It must have something to do with Sookie's transition," I reason, balling up the shards of cloth right along with Quinn that are no longer capable of covering either one of us. Not that I'm complaining, because, _goddamn_ was that ever amazing.

"Whoa," Quinn remarks upon standing in the tall grass, his form swaying ever so slightly as he sends me wary eyes. "Did you feel that?" he questions, earning a firm nod from me as I feel our princess' anxiety spiking once more just before the two of us are racing towards the house together.

"Sookie!" we cry out together, slamming open the backdoor only to be rendered frozen in place by the wholly unexpected scene unfurling before us.

"No! Stop! You're lying! I know it!" Sookie screams out, pointing an accusing finger towards our Vampires who must have only just risen for the evening.

"Dear One, what are you saying? Where is this coming from?" Godric questions softly, his gentle brand of peace starting to stir between us to earn an incensed glare from our obviously angry princess.

"Don't. Don't even try it, Godric. I know what you're trying to do and it won't work on me, not this time," Sookie nearly growls out to leave all six of us exchanging bewildered stares as we've never and I mean _never_ felt this level of animosity emanating from our princess… _ever_.

"Sookie? What happened?" I question, seeing her beginning to visibly tremor with her growing anger I can feel boiling within me.

"Don't you start either, _Alcide_ ," Sookie spits out my name like venom to make my eyes go wide with shock. "I know the truth now and nothing you say will make me believe otherwise," she asserts to leave me holding up my hands and shaking my head as I have absolutely no idea what the hell she's even talking about.

"Princess, please, just tell us what it is that's got you so upset and we can talk through it… _together_ ," Rasul insists, sending our beloved Fae dark, pleading eyes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you; to be given the chance to brainwash me some more, to fill me up with more of your fucking _lies_!" Sookie exclaims, her jaw clenching as she hits us all with a venomous glare.

"Lover, we have no idea what you're even talking about," Eric insists, his cobalt eyes shining with obvious hurt. "Please, just calm down and talk to us… _please_ ," the mighty Viking pleads, going so far as falling to his knees before our princess as he literally begs our beloved for mercy.

"Oh, shit," I hear Calvin sigh out then, his head shaking as he turns away from a fuming Sookie to face us. "It's that damn photograph; it _has_ to be," he informs us, pointing towards the black and white image held tightly within our princess' hand. "It seemed to be making her act strangely earlier as well," he explains.

"No! That's a lie! I finally know the truth now! That you're all just _using_ me! That none of you really even care about me! It's all been nothing but lies from the very beginning! Just admit it!" Sookie screams out as tears begin streaming down her golden face in earnest.

My heart silently breaks on account of seeing those pained tears streaming down her face along with the obvious anger she holds…against _us_ , the men that love her with all of our hearts. Quinn steps a bit closer then, his lilac eyes watering with mirroring hurt and I grasp his hand into my own, knowing we need to find a way to fix this… _now_.

"I do believe our panther is correct," I hear Mímir's voice sound then, glancing over to see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a concern frown etched over his wrinkled face. "We must distance her from it, though we must be careful as I fear damaging the image could potentially cause irreparable damage," he warns, sending the six of us a solemn gaze as we can only nod in affirmation, all of us willing to do whatever it may take to return our princess to herself once more.

"No, don't, it's _mine_! You can't take it from me!" Sookie cries out, holding the image to her chest as if it's some kind of treasured memento as she begins to slowly back away from us.

"Fuck," I can't help but grit out, really not looking forward to this as the very last thing _any_ of us wants to do is accidentally bring harm to our Sookie.

"Her healing abilities are nearly as good as our own now," Calvin steps closer to whisper lowly, his bright blue eyes flashing in concern as he sends us an affirming nod. "I don't think any of us could actually harm her," he asserts as the six of us begin creeping closer, seeing our princess' sapphire eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't! Just stay back! Don't come any closer…any of you!" Sookie warns, the beginnings of fear beginning to well between us to leave me frowning as I've never felt such fear emanating from my love, especially not on account of any of _us_ , the six men sworn to protect her with our very lives.

 **Eric's POV**

"Lover, just hand us the photograph and all this can end," I plead, desperately wanting to end this now before things get the chance to escalate any further.

" _Never_ ," Sookie spits out as I feel her previous fear melting away before she once more hits the six of us with a steady glare. "You'll have to hurt me first," she insists, promptly tucking the image into her shirt before holding up her fists. "And don't think for even a second I won't fight back," she adds, as I feel her fiery determination setting between us. Fuck.

I shake my head sadly, realizing there's something very, _very_ wrong with our Sookie as she'd never and I mean _never_ threaten any of us for any reason… _ever_. This is all on account of that fucking photograph that seems to have somehow bespelled our love. Fucking Mab; this has to be her fault and here I thought we wouldn't have to deal with her brand of Dark Magics for quite a while yet. No such fucking luck.

"Sookie, _please_ , don't make us do this," Calvin pleads softly, earning only an angry sneer from our beloved just before her golden fist flies through the air, missing our panther's nose by only a fraction of an inch. The six of us instantly freeze in place, none of us having expected such violence from our love.

"That was just a warning," Sookie hisses out, her sapphire eyes narrowing to leave me shaking my head in momentary bafflement as the woman staring back at us through those same sapphire eyes is most definitely not _our_ Sookie, but someone else entirely; someone being altered by something _dark_ , by something fucking _evil_. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! We need to get that fucking photo from her and we need to do it _now_.

I meet Godric's anxious, emerald gaze then and he sends me a firm nod, silently informing me that the two of us are on the exact same page. Apparently, the two of us aren't alone in our way of thinking though, as I feel a wall of fortitude fall over the six of us, all of us equally determined to free our love of these Dark Magics and the influences they hold over her.

The six of us lurch forward in perfect unison, having years of practice between us in fighting as a unified unit. It nearly kills me, hearing our Sookie scream out her protests as we descend. Actual, bloody tears form in my eyes upon being abruptly punched in the jaw by my enraged love, and not on account of actual pain, but instant heartache instead. As much as it hurts, I know I can't back away, not now, not while Sookie is still under this dark influence. We _have_ to save her, there's just no other choice.

Godric is the one who finally manages to pin Sookie's fists to the countertop behind her, crimson tears welling in his own eyes as our princess proceeds to scream and spit into his face, all the while struggling against his iron grasp. It's with a heavy heart that I slip my hand into Sookie's shirt before taking firm hold of the accursed object. I free the photograph, it taking every ounce of self-control I possess not to rip the fucking thing to shreds before turning to promptly place it into Mímir's outstretched hands.

"No," Sookie whispers, tears of defeat welling within her eyes just before she promptly passes out and falls limply against Godric's chest.

"I-is she okay?" I question shakily, watching my Maker delicately hoist our motionless princess into his arms.

"I believe so," Mimir sighs out as I see his head shaking subtly once he frowns down at the seemingly innocuous photograph. "I honestly have no idea just what sort of spell our enemies used, but so long as I can manage to find a way to break the magics, our princess should fully recover."

"Wait, you mean this isn't _over_?" Quinn questions anxiously. "I thought all we had to do was get the photo away from Sook and she'd be fine," he admits, earning a low sigh from the diminutive Fae.

"And perhaps she very well may be," Mimir answers with a gallant shrug of his narrow shoulders. "Though, I'm sure I'm not alone in believing it in our princess' best interest to proceed with utmost caution."

"Of course, Mímir," Godric answers back, his listless gaze affixed upon our now slumbering love. "Do you believe you can break these Dark Magics on your own?" he goes on to question, earning a wrinkled frown from our loyal house brownie.

"I'll likely require some assistance," Mimir admits, a thoughtful expression falling over his face. "Though, as you all well know, Prince Niall and Princess Alexandra are quite busy at the moment."

"We could call Amelia," Alcide suggests, earning a doubtful frown from Mímir as our brownie is far from a fan of Sookie's boisterous, witch friend.

"I seriously doubt Ms. Broadway's skills are up to the task at hand," Mímir grumbles out, his dark eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Actually, Amelia's magics are pretty strong," Calvin chimes in. "Or at least I'd have to assume that the ability to turn a full grown man into a cat would take rather impressive magics," he adds, earning wide eyes from Mímir.

"Sookie's friend managed this?" the brownie questions incredulously, earning mirroring nods from our Weres to leave Godric, Rasul and myself exchanging surprised stares. Damn, I had no _idea_ Amelia was capable of such extraordinary magic.

A low moan escapes Sookie just before seven sets of concerned eyes fall upon her. Godric brushes pale fingers through our Sookie's golden hair, earning a soft sigh from her before she seems to settle into her slumber once more.

"Alright, call upon Ms. Broadway," Mímir states, his gaze still locked steadily upon our princess. "Let us see what our princess' friend is really made of," he adds before glancing back down to the black and white photograph with another deep frown.

Our panther is the first to procure his cellphone from his pocket, wasting no time in sending a call to our witch ally as I find myself stepping closer to Godric, my hand automatically rising to gently caress my Sookie's cheek. My Maker's concerned gaze catches my own and wordlessly, the two of us are once more on the same page as we're both left hoping we can bring our beloved princess back to us once more.


	25. Ice and Roses

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 25

 **Rasul's POV**

"Amelia, thank the gods," I sigh out in relief once I'm ushering Sookie's best friend inside, seeing a slight smirk form over her face.

"I don't think any of you have ever been quite so happy to see me," she teases, glancing around at the hopeful faces surrounding the room. "Uh, so, I brought this," she remarks, holding up an ancient tome. "Sook told me we'd be fighting against some Dark Magics, so I've been studying up a bit."

"May I?" Mímir questions, holding an expectant hand out towards the young witch. Amelia's eyes go momentarily wide, I think on account of this being one of the very first times our brownie has ever spoken directly to her, before she hands him the heavy book.

The seven of us are left looking on anxiously as the diminutive Fae begins thumbing through the visibly aged pages, his dark eyes scanning carefully over the text. I find myself glancing warily between our house brownie and slumbering princess still held within Godric's arms, hoping against all odds that we can find a way to bring her back to herself once more.

"Master Godric, please lay our princess out over the table," Mímir directs, his face still buried in the ancient tome. "Amelia, I don't suppose you brought candles with you?" he questions solemnly before a bright grin stretches over the witch's face.

"Don't leave home without 'em," Amelia answers, promptly pulling a bundle of candles from her purse before placing them in Mímir's clawed hand.

"You know how to break the spell?" I can't help but question, anxiety lacing my words as I watch the solemn house brownie carefully placing candles around Sookie's prone, slumbering form.

"I do believe so, though I'll require all of your help," Mimir explains, placing the last candle by Sookie's head before snapping his fingers. The candles magically alight as the house brownie beckons us closer. "Amelia, can you read this text?" he questions as the witch steps closer, her face pinched in concentration as she browses the inked words.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Amelia answers, earning a firm nod from Mimir before the brownie outstretches his short arms.

"Gentlemen, if we could join hands," Mímir directs. We don't waste a moment in following his request, the seven of us taking hold of one another's hands as Amelia stands close, the ancient tome held within her grasp. "Alright, Amelia, you may begin," the brownie insists before all our eyes fall expectantly upon the visibly determined witch.

Amelia begins her chant and I tilt my head, the dialect sounding somehow familiar, yet not. Curious. My attention is soon caught by the glowing candles, their flames suddenly growing brighter than before to illuminate the room in an ethereal glow. Eric, Godric and I instinctually lean a touch back from the lethal flames as Amelia proceeds with her chant, her words growing ever louder, ever resolute as her chestnut eyes gleam on account of the magics I can feel beginning to swirl through the air around us all.

At this point, Mímir lets go of Alcide and Calvin's hands and joins Amelia in her chanting whilst slipping the black and white photograph from his pocket. He holds the image up above his head, his voice still chanting melodiously with Amelia's and I could swear I feel my undead heart momentarily spasm as the candle flames abruptly burst impossibly high.

" _Deireadh_!" Mímir cries out as he violently shears the black and white image in two before abruptly throwing the two halves into the nearest, roaring flame. Instant darkness settles over the room that now feels unnaturally silent, the sound of our still-breathing comrades being the only sign of life.

"D-did it work?" Amelia questions softly, sending wary eyes towards our brownie to earn a solemn nod.

"I do believe so. The rest is up to our princess now," he claims, earning quizzical looks all around. "Even now, our young monarch is fighting the Dark Magics that seek to consume her, but fear not, Princess Brigant is much more powerful than our enemies ever could have accounted for," he states to leave the seven of us nodding numbly in response, our collective eyes now settled upon our still slumbering princess.

Please, Sookie, just come back to us… _please_.

 **Sookie's POV**

"Sookie…," a soft voice calls as I slowly float to consciousness once more. My eyelids flutter slowly open and I'm suddenly left squinting under bright, harsh light that's soothing glow is wrapping me in a comforting warmth. A somehow familiar, female face hovers just before my own then, a soft smile formed over her ethereally features and automatically, I find myself smiling back.

"You…I know you," I whisper, lifting a hand towards that hauntingly familiar face that's surrounded by flowing, golden hair.

"Yes, My Child, 'tis I, Mab, your great-grandmother," she asserts, making my heart leap into my throat as I instantly pull my hand away from her face whilst harshly shaking my head. It's not until then that I finally take a moment to glance around, seeing the two of us are alone together, sitting in a vast field of blooming, blood-red roses.

"No, I-, where are we? How did I get here?" I question, scooting myself backwards just as a soft chuckle falls from my Fae grandmother's lips.

"This is your homeland, Young One. Welcome to Faerie, a world full of wonderful magics beyond even your wildest fantasies," she practically purrs, her dark eyes shining with a visible menace that manages to leave my breath hitching in my throat.

"No. I can't be here," I whisper, mostly to myself whilst raising a hand towards one of the nearby rose bushes. "Oh!" I exclaim in surprise as I brush a finger along a nearby, crimson petal that, upon my touch, is suddenly coated in a thin layer of ice. What on earth?

Just like that, our environment suddenly changes, the brightly lit atmosphere being instantly swallowed down by heavy darkness as the once blooming and beautiful rose bushes surrounding us are now coated in thick, freezing ice; a dark, icy permafrost having settled over what was surely once a heavenly paradise. A shudder escapes me upon feeling a sudden, icy breeze brush along my skin before I glance back to see Mab sending me a deep frown.

"It would seem your magics are already much stronger than I would have guessed, Granddaughter. They _must_ be if you can see past my glamour," she muses, her golden head tilting thoughtfully. "Though I suppose this is actually a good thing; in fact, this could prove to be very promising indeed," she adds lowly, those dark eyes of hers flashing with ominous intent.

"This isn't real," I insist then, struggling to recall how I got here in the first place. "Let me go, Mab. I need to get back home," I state, instinctually knowing this just isn't right, _none_ of it.

"Is that so?" my dark grandmother questions whilst cocking a brow at me. "It was only mere minutes ago you were wishing for this very thing, to be left alone, to be given an escape from the lies that have been so cruelly shoved down your throat for so very long now," she insists to leave my brow furrowing as I'm left struggling to recall what happened before I woke in this strange place.

"I-," I start before a sharp gasp escapes me, finally recalling the events that led me here. "The photograph," I whisper, seeing a dark smile stretch across Mab's face. " _You_ did this! You bewitched me somehow using that damn picture, didn't you?" I accuse, earning me mocking laughter that manages to raise goose bumps along my flesh.

"You didn't seem to think you were being influenced before," Mab reminds me with a knowing smile. "In fact, it took very little persuasion on my part to have you questioning almost everything you've held to be true for so very long," she goes on to explain, bringing an instant frown to my face as I recall just how betrayed I felt, holding that photograph as I stared back at the men I thought I'd loved through new eyes, through suddenly skeptical eyes.

Holding that damned photo, I truly did find myself questioning everything. Did my men really love me? Or were they only with me on account of the Wild Magics binding us to one another? And what about Niall and Alexandra; I couldn't help but feel as though the two of them were keeping things from me. Why did they never mention Mab before? Surely they must have known she'd be an adversary, a powerful one at that; just what else were they keeping from me?

These questions, along with countless others, were all swirling through my mind as I clutched onto that photograph for dear life, an insistent voice in the back of my mind claiming I was but a pawn in a much larger game; a game I didn't even know the rules to, a game I may very well lose. Would I really win? _Could_ I win if I didn't even know all the players, not to mention what their true intentions were? In all, I felt helpless for the first time in a very long time; helpless and utterly defeated.

"I-, I was mistaken is all," I insist, having to clear my throat against the welling guilt I now feel crawling up from the pit of my stomach, hating that I let myself second guess any of my loves for even a second. "My men love me; Niall and Alexandra as well, and none of them would ever do anything to hurt me," I insist, feeling more confident in my words by the second as I rise to stand on my feet, straightening my spine before my grinning kin.

"Truly? This is what you think?" Mab questions as she slowly rises to her own feet whilst hitting me with a dark, penetrating stare.

"It's what I _know_ ," I insist, seeing Mab draw closer, her smile never faltering as her dark eyes scan me over thoughtfully.

"You insist Niall and Alexandra love you and yet, they never gave you a choice, did they, Granddaughter? Who's to say what your life, or even your _guard's_ lives, could have been, _should_ have been had the two of them not interfered, had they not forced those _Weres_ and _Vampires_ to bind themselves to you…to _taint_ you, to _weaken_ you," she croons softly whilst shaking her head sadly.

"They did what they had to in order to protect me," I insist, standing a bit taller still. "To keep me safe from the likes of _you_ ," I add lowly, seeing Mab's smile widen as she shakes her head once more.

"Is that what they told you? That _I'm_ the enemy? And you actually _believed_ them? What am I saying? Of co _urse_ you'd believe them, you'd drink up their every last word as you've never _once_ questioned a single thing my brother and sister have ever done or said. It's sad, really, seeing you waste all that potential by acting like a loyal sheep," she throws back to bring an instant frown to my face.

"I'm no fucking _sheep_ ," I insist as I can't help but be insulted by the very insinuation of such. "I make my own choices. _I'm_ the one in charge of my own life," I add resolutely, even as there's a small voice in the back of my mind that can't help but question this very thing.

"That's right, Sookie," she leans closer to whisper against my ear. "You just keep telling yourself that," she adds, earning a low scoff from me as I go to take a step back. "No, you'll listen now," she continues, wrapping icy, slender fingers around my arm in order to keep me close.

"Let me go," I growl out, only serving to make Mab tighten her hold upon me to leave me having to bite back a pained hiss.

"I fear our visit won't last much longer, thanks to that meddlesome brownie and witch of yours," she scoffs, only managing to confuse me as I have no idea what on earth she's going on about. "But heed my words, Granddaughter, I urge you to see through the façade, search for the truth…you may just be surprised by what you find," she whispers, pulling away to hit me with a probing gaze just before she, right along with our icy surroundings, begin to waver, soon falling away to inky, endless black.

 **AN: I know...my updates have been much slower than normal...sigh...life has been just a touch crazy lately, but know that this story WILL be finished! I won't leave you guys hanging! :)**


	26. Doubt

Chapter 26

 **Sookie's POV**

I wake with a small frown, lingering images of a frozen rose garden still floating through my mind. Wow, talk about a fucked up dream, I mean, really. My brow pinches, feeling an icy chill against my hand and I raise it slowly before my face to see a permanently frozen, blood red rose petal perched upon my flesh. Oh, holy hell; it wasn't just a dream after all!

I turn my head then, only then realizing I'm wrapped in the familiar, combined embrace of my loves, the seven of us curled up together on our magically enlarged bed. Oh, thank God. Whatever happened, or wherever the hell I was before; I can at least breathe a bit easier now, knowing I'm back home where I belong. I look over my slumbering men, my vampires still dead to the world as my Weres are curled around them, breathing shallowly in their sleep.

The scene is peaceful, quiet, and should help to ease my still wracking nerves, so why am I suddenly left frowning? And why the hell are Mab's words about being careful who I trust still echoing in the back of my mind? Dammit, I can't let her get to me! She's got her own agenda she's playing at, that's all; she doesn't care about me, she only seeks to _use_ me for, well, _something_ , I'm really not sure what in all honestly.

My gaze wonders over my men, the men I truly love with all my heart, the men that have been here for me my entire life, helping to raise me, training me to defend myself, loving me in every sense of the word. Mab's words are echoing once more as I suddenly can't help but wonder once more what lives I might be keeping them all from. Just where might they all be now if not stuck here in this house with me with their own lives in danger right along with my own?

Am I keeping them from the lives they were meant to have? From the _loves_ they were meant to be with? And what about _me_? What kind of life might I have had if not for the prophecy hanging over my head? My men told me it was our combined magics that allowed me to transition to a full blooded Fae, but does that mean without them, I may have remained mostly human? Could I have avoided this whole destiny mess that way, or would it have inevitably found me anyhow?

I have to admit, the implications are rather troubling, moreso the longer I ponder it all. What if Mab was right? What if I've placed my trust in the wrong hands? What if my entire life, my entire prophesized destiny has been nothing more than a charade? I mean, by now, the lines have obviously been drawn, but how do I know I'm on the _right_ side?

"Princess?" a voice calls softly then to leave me looking up at three sets of concerned eyes. "You're awake," Alcide remarks, his dark eyes shining back at me in concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he questions anxiously just before I find myself being scooped up by my three Weres, their collective arms wrapping around me tightly.

"Sorry, I'm fine, really," I try an reassure them, feeling their doubt as I just can't seem to shake these damn nagging thoughts that are now firmly implanted in the back of my mind.

"Sookie," Calvin states, hitting me with solemn blue eyes. He cocks a brow at me and as always, as with _any_ of my men, I just can't seem to hide anything from him.

"So what happened to me anyways?" I question, avoiding further probing, at least for the moment. "I mean, the last time I remember seeing you, things were getting pretty heated in the kitchen," I admit, instant guilt rolling in my gut upon recalling the way I behaved with my men, even knowing Dark Magics are likely fully to blame for my behavior.

"You passed out, Sookie," Quinn informs me, his lilac eyes flashing with momentary fear. "We were terrified. Mímir and Amelia had to work magic to try and free you from Mab's Dark Magics. You wouldn't wake up after and we thought…," my tiger trails off, his beautiful lilac eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, really, I'm okay now; I'm right here," I assure my tiger, pulling him closer as Calvin and Alcide tighten their hold upon the both of us.

"I was so scared, Sookie," Quinn whispers against my throat, before he's breathing deeply of my scent to bring an airy smile to my face as I idly trace my fingers over his bald head. "What happened to you? Mímir said you'd be fighting your own battle," he questions, bringing a small frown to my face.

"I-, uh, I saw Mab," I admit, my voice barely above a whisper as I feel my men's anxiety spiking through me.

"What do you mean? Did she hurt you? Sook, what did she _do_!?" Calvin demands, his human eyes flashing with his beast's menace as he, Quinn and Alcide proceed to look me over for any signs of abuse. I'm left shifting a bit uncomfortably between them, not sure exactly how to explain what happened to me.

"I-, I mean, she didn't hurt me or anything," I start, being hit with identical, probing gazes. "We just, well, we talked is all," I explain, watching my Weres exchange befuddled looks between one another.

"You…talked…," Alcide questions, his dark head tilting in puzzlement. "And what did she want to talk to you about, Princess?" my wolf questions as I'm left wracking my brain, trying to decide just how to answer that question.

"Oh, well, she, uh, she said I needed to be careful about who it was I decided to trust," I admit, seeing my men look only more confused than before. "She-, well, she seemed to think I may be wrong in putting my trust in Niall and Alexandra," I explain, feeling my Weres annoyance spike through me.

"Bullshit," Quinn asserts, his bald head shaking. "You can't trust anything she says, Sook, she's the enemy, remember?" my tiger insists to earn a meek nod from me.

"Yeah, right, of course; I know," I answer back perhaps a touch too quickly as my Weres don't appear to be convinced.

"Lover?" I hear my Viking's voice sound to leave the four of us turning towards my Vampires as the three of them sit up together, only just rising from their day rest. "Oh, Lover," Eric sighs out, leaning across my Weres to pull me into his sturdy embrace.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm fine, I promise," I reassure my Viking as he, Godric and Rasul grip me into a breath stealing hug.

"Dear One," Godric sighs out, my ancient Gaul combing his fingers through my hair. "You're truly a sight for sore eyes."

"I can say the same for you all," I admit, sending warm eyes over my assembled guard, already beginning to wonder just what the hell I was so worried about before. I'm just being silly, of course; these are my loves, my _everythings_.

"My Princess, are you sure you're alright?" Rasul questions, his dark eyes welling with concern as I feel hot tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I can't explain exactly how I'm feeling right now, but overwhelmed is probably the term I'd have to use, even if I can't put my finger on exactly _why_ I feel this way.

"I-, I just," I start, having to shake my head, knowing it's just not like me to get so overly emotional like this. "I missed you is all," I choke out, surprised to note just how true those words actually are, even if I was only unconscious for mere hours or so.

With that, I'm engulfed between my loves, finding myself breathing deeply of their comingling scents that never fail to comfort me, no matter just how bad things may be. I let out a shuddering sigh, combined hands caressing, soothing me, and making my troubles begin to fade under their endearing actions.

It's then that it happens, just as it's had a habit of doing lately; my lusts suddenly spike, strongly enough to bring a surprised gasp from me. Oh, God. Six sets of eyes instantly darken around me, my welling desires managing to spike their own. The touches of my men that I'd only just found comforting are suddenly sending fire through my veins, my every sense heightening until it's just this side of painful.

"I-, I need-," I gasp out, my mind blanking as combined hands begin lowering me to the mattress. A searing mouth locks onto my own, drawing throaty moans from me as I feel my clothing being literally shredded from my body and it's still not fast enough. My spine bows up over the bed, my vision clouding right along with what remnants of logical thought I still have left and I find I can't even communicate just what it is I need as there's only desire, only a burning fire that needs to be quelled right _now_!

Thank God my men don't need to be told just what it is I need as I suddenly find myself being pulled against a muscled chest, my already dripping sex being brushed against by the swelled tip of my lover. Without a moment of hesitance or even so much as a muttered word, I'm being impaled; hard, fast, and it's so very, _very_ good.

Echoing grunts and moans are rising up around me as I rock and grind myself atop my lover's lap, my nails digging harshly into dewy flesh and it's not until I'm staring deeply into familiar, chocolate eyes that I realize it's my wolf I'm currently joined with.

"Alcide," I sigh out, burying my nose into the crook of his neck, breathing in his musky, masculine scent, swearing I can scent the forest embedded in his flesh, can smell the grass, the leaves, the night itself washing over us as the two of us rock ever harder, ever faster, utterly losing ourselves to scent, to taste, to sensation.

"Sookie, my Sookie," Alcide is chanting against my ear as his meaty fingers dig into my hips, the slight, stinging pain enlightening me to his slowly extending claws. The slight pain only manages to heighten the pleasure however, and I find myself digging my own nails deeper into his broad shoulders, riding him, riding the _pleasure_ as we utterly lose ourselves in one another.

A low growl emanates from my wolf before I find myself being abruptly pinned beneath his massive form, seeing his eyes glowing wolf amber above me. My breath hitches as his hips begin rocking harder still, his beast visibly raising to the surface to add that touch of danger that just flat does it for me.

"Yes, God, Alcide!" I cry out, my spine bowing as my wolf's claws sink into my ass and his sharpened teeth plunge into the crook of my throat, his hips pounding harder, deeper to make bright stars explode behind my vision.

"Wait, wait, I-, I can't," Alcide growls out then, shaking his head as he starts to raise himself upon his arms above me, sudden fear flashing behind his blazing amber eyes.

"W-what?" gasp out, knowing I _need_ my wolf to keep going. We can't just stop now!

"I-, I don't wanna hurt you," he rasps out, wary eyes trekking over my exposed body before I send a cursory glance down towards my blood coated flesh.

"Damn it, Alcide, you keep going, you hear me? And don't you _dare_ stop, not for anything, not until we're done, got it?" I'm left growling out, clasping onto my lover's sculpted hips and clutching him closer to slam him deep inside me once more. His eyes go momentarily wide just before a sharp snap of his hips draws a longing moan from my lips.

"Oh, fuck, Sook," Alcide grunts out, our hips finding that same insistent, demanding rhythm against one another as before. My wolf bows to my demands, not letting up, not holding back and it's with a ragged scream I finally find my release, subsequently bringing all my men right along with me.

Alcide rolls himself to my side, his chest heaving just as hard as my own as the lot of us are left floating back down from our intense release together. The feel of soft fingers caressing along my hip finds me glancing down to see my wolf examining my bloody skin that's already managed to knit itself back together to leave utterly smooth flesh behind.

"I'm fine, I promise," I sigh out curling into the heat of my wolf whilst feeling his muscled arms wrapping around me tightly. A cursory glance across the spanning bed enlightens me to the contented states of the rest of my guard, their sated bodies curled around one another. Soft kisses are exchanged between my Vampires and Weres alike. The endearing sight really should bring a smile to my face and yet a small frown forms as Mab's words begin to echo in the back of my mind once more to leave me questioning if this is really the place my men truly belong.

I know for a fact virtually none of the current couplings between them would be even remotely possible if not for the magics joining us. Were they meant to be elsewhere? Am I keeping them from their true place, from their true loves? God! Why the hell am I questioning this all only _now_? Is it all Mab, or have I just allowed myself to be blinded to the truth up until now?

"Lover?" Eric questions softly, leaning closer to send me wary, cobalt eyes with Quinn still clutched tightly in his embrace.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit tired I guess," I answer and it's not fully a lie as I'm actually fighting to keep my eyes open at this point. My men must sense this as well as they're quick to drop the subject, proceeding to tuck me snuggly under the covers with collective kisses and whispers of love. I return their kisses and whisper back words of affection, but all the while, that same voice is nagging at the back of my mind, leaving me questioning, well, just about everything and by the time I finally drift off to sleep, it's anything but restful.


End file.
